


Un mundo fuera del hielo

by CeKirian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A little bit of skating, Alternate Universe, Bad things happen to Loki, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Rape/Non-con Elements, a lot of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 70,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeKirian/pseuds/CeKirian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando le pidieron a Loki que ayudara a Thor lo único que deseaba era negarse, no podía imaginar estar en el mismo cuarto que un mastodonte del hockey. </p><p>Cuando le dijeron a Thor quien sería su nuevo tutor no quería hacer nada mas que esconderse, el solo pensar en estar en el mismo cuarto que una princesa del patinaje le enchinaba la piel.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que podrían encontrar en alguien tan diferente. </p><p>"Algunas veces desearía haberte conocido antes...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Fic, realmente espero que les guste. 
> 
> Ya esta totalmente terminado por lo cual lo publicare rápido, solo modificare un poco algunos capítulos y los estaré publicando semanalmente.
> 
> Les pido disculpas de antemano por los errores ortográficos que puedan encontrar y lea agradeceré si me los dicen. :3

El hielo quebrándose bajo sus pies, las delicadas líneas que los patines creaban con cada movimiento, el frio que vibraba en su cuerpo, la música que lo separaba del mundo. Todo era simplemente perfecto cuando estaba dentro de la pista, era solamente él y la música, la musa con la que bailaba. Su propia pareja invisible. Aquella que nunca tendría en la pista, ya que aunque no pareciera lo que mas le gustaba de patinar era poder hacerlo solo, el no depender de nadie le daba una sensación de poder y control sobre su vida, de los cuales claramente carecía. 

No es que se quejara de ella, el patinaje y el afecto de sus padres nunca se llevaron bien, por lo cual nunca tuvo su apoyo. Su entrenador le propuso patinar para el totalmente gratis porque al parecer era una persona muy prometedora en lo que al patinaje se refiere. Lo único bueno en él. 

En un comienzo fue muy difícil, acostumbrarse a los horarios de entrenamiento y que estos no interfirieran con sus estudios ya que si esto sucedía el patinaje no seria mas que un sueño imposible de alcanzar, porque si su padre era algo, eso era una persona con muchas influencias y capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiera y si deseaba que su hijo dejara de patinar, por dios que logaría que nunca viera de nuevo una pista de hielo. 

Hielo, el solo pensar en eso hacia a su mente viajar muy lejos, su cuerpo le pedía bailar, deslizarse, volar. En ese momento no pensaba en mas que salir de ese salón de clases e ir corriendo a su entrenamiento. Minutos antes de que la lección terminara guardo sus cosas listo para irse. Tenia en unos días una competencia muy importante y no podía perder el tiempo estudiando algo que carecía totalmente de su interés y ni siquiera tenia idea de porque llevaba esa clase “tan estúpida”. 

“Loki” lo llamaron cuando se disponía a salir del salón de clases, hubiera ignorado simplemente la voz, si no hubiera sido su profesor quien le hablaba, se volteó fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

“¿Si?, ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?” respondió un poco exasperado. 

“Eres uno de los mejores en esta clase, y un compañero tuyo la esta reprobando completamente y realmente necesita pasarla” después de entender lo que su profesor quería del el, lo primero que pensó fue un ‘no’, no podía perder su tiempo enseñando a un tipo estúpido.

“Lo siento profesor, pero me temo que no podré serle de ayuda, como creo que sabe no tengo mucho tiempo libre y pienso que si alguien lleva la clase de física nanomolecular sabía a lo que se metía antes de inscribirla” sonrió, pensando que había ganado esta, pero que equivocado estaba. 

“No Loki creo que no me entendiste, no te estaba pidiendo un favor, mira tu compañero es un elemento muy importante del equipo de hockey de la escuela y si no pasa esta materia tendrá que dejar el equipo, tu entrenador es un muy buen amigo del entrenador del equipo de hockey...” fue en ese momento en que Loki dejo de escuchar lo que su profesor decía, le obligarían a ser tutor de un mastodonte y no de cualquiera, si no de uno de los que a parte de darse de trompazos en el hielo se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible. Siempre al salir del entrenamiento rezaba por no encontrase con el equipo, les temía. Sin haberle respondido siquiera, salió corriendo, sentía como una ola de ira y nerviosismo invadía su rostro. 

Sabia que al llegar a la pista solo serian su entrenador y el, como habían acordado, nadie mas podía entrar, por unos incidentes que habían ocurrido varias veces, involucrándolo a él y al ya mencionado equipo. 

Entro a la oficina dando un portazo.

“En que estabas pensando, no perderé mi tiempo, no le ayudare... no...”las palabras se tropezaban al salir de su boca, no podía reunir ni un pensamiento en su cabeza, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, le estaba dando un ataque de pánico. 

Los tenia desde pequeño, desde que sus padres le sancionaban por una queja, una mala calificación, etc... se sostuvo de la puerta no quería dejarse caer, su entrenador llego a tiempo para sostenerlo y lo guio a una de las sillas de la oficina. 

“Tranquilo Loki, respira” susurraba mientras acariciaba su espalda “tranquilo”

Sentía como su vista se tornaba borrosa, quería negarlo pero sabía a quien debía darle asesoría, el único jugador de su clase, no recordaba su rostro ya que nunca lo había viso de frente, siempre mantenía la cabeza gacha cuando se acercaba a ellos. Sentía la mano de su entrenador acariciar su espalda, continuando susurrándole “tranquilo”, lo cual eventualmente lo llevo a tranquilizarse. 

“¿Mejor?” pregunto, a lo cual Loki solo pudo asentir “¿quieres hablar de ello ahora o después de entrenar?” después, le respondió con la mirada, patinar siempre le ayudaba a relajarse, a llevar a sus pensamientos lejos y quedarse solo él. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, sentir el hielo derretirse bajo sus pies, tener el control.

Fue a los vestidores y sacó sus patines de la mochila, tendría que cambiarlos pronto, esos ya no le servirían mucho tiempo, preparo sus pies para poder ponerse los patines, con ellos ya puestos comenzó a caminar hacia la pista. La añoraba, deseaba parase ya sobre ella. 

“¿Listo?” pregunto su entrenador, despeinando su negro cabello con cariño.

“Siempre estoy listo Benedict” respondió sonriendo “y no me despeines” alejo la pesada mano de su cabeza, entrando por fin a la pista. 

Cuando toco el hielo, todo a su alrededor desaparecido.

_______________________________________

“Llega temprano” lo sentenciaron. Asesoría, no lo creía, como podían obligarlo a llevar asesorías. Si iba reprobando la clase, era claramente porque concentraba sus energías en el entrenamiento. Sus compañeros de equipo se habían burlado de él ya que todos se habían enterado que ese patinador artístico era quien lo iba ayudar. Le avergonzaba entrar. Era la tercera vez que lo pensaba, sosteniendo con una mano la manija de la puerta del a pista.

Respiro hondo y entró, como si abriera las puertas a su propio juicio final. Una música clásica que no supo reconocer sonaba al fondo del lugar, había alguien en la pista, no  
le mencionaron que habría alguien mas.

Pero toda queja y pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando lo vio en la pista. Sintió como si su corazón fuera arrancado y tuvo que sentarse inmediatamente. Sus ojos no podían separarse de la figura que se movía en el centro de la pista, como si no fuera humano. Con sus brazos dibujaba figuras en el aire y sus piernas lo elevaban y lo hacían girar, si las personas pudieran volar, probablemente sería algo parecido. Algo en su cabeza le rogaba que dejara de ver, que nada bueno saldría de eso, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. 

Ese cabello negro, esa esbelta figura, como se movía, como giraba, como se dejaba llevar por la música, todo eso le impedía apartar la vista, como si en el momento en que dejo a sus ojos caer sobre ese joven que se abrazaba , que se estiraba, que era dueño del lugar por el simple hecho de bailar, lo hubiera encantado.

Agito su cabeza violentamente, tenia que sacudir esas ideas de su mente no podía sentirse encantado por otro hombre, no, él no. Separo su vista de la pista intentando huir de millones de imágenes que le invadían.

Fue una mana pesada la que lo que logro sacarlo de esos pensamientos, pero inmediatamente lo volvió a hundir en ellos “ Es realmente impresionante la forma en que patina, diría yo, como si hubiera nacido para estar en el hielo”. SI, fue lo que pensó, ese joven nació para patinar, es como si el hielo amara su tacto. “Eres Thor, ¿no es así?”. Dijo un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello castaño, el cual caía despeinado de su cabeza.

“Si, lo soy” respondió Thor, regresando la vista a la pista, el hombre logró jalarlo hasta una oficina dese donde se podía ver todo el lugar, había varios trofeos y premios en el lugar, cómo muchas fotografías donde se veía un niño muy alegre vistiendo una variedad de extraños trajes y con una gran sonrisa en cada una de ellas. “¿Es el quién me ayudará?” pregunto extrañado.

“Si, su nombre es Loki Laufeyson. Es de tu edad y aunque no me parece extraño que no lo notaras esta en tu clase y no solo en esa creo que en la mayoría de las que tomas”, claro que no lo había notado, era el gran Thor Odinson, el no se fijaba en ese tipo de personas, en realidad no se fijaba en nadie que no entrara dentro de su grupo de amigos, o que tuviera pechos. Pero eso no importaba esa persona estaba siendo muy grosera “Mi nombre es Benedict, soy en entrenador personal de Loki y aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que sea tu tutor, no nos quedo de otra que obligarlo. Te advierto que debes tratarlo bien, es...” estaba harto de tanta palabrería, a él que le importaba lo que el entrenador pensara, o lo que Loki sintiera, solo quería terminar con eso lo mas rápido posible y pasar el semestre para que lo dejaran jugar hockey sin molestarlo.

“No me importa. A mi también me están obligando y no le pido a nadie que me cuide, podemos pasar de esto..” Benedict estaba perplejo, Thor lo podía notar en su rostro, pero una sonrisa frívola apareció en el, se inclinó y salió del salón. 

Thor regreso su vista a la pista, pero la canción había dejado de sonar y el tal Loki había dejado de bailar, vio como Benedict se acercaba a la pista y llamaba a Loki. En un principio pareció que discutía por como Loki sacudía la cabeza y Benedict movía sus brazos intentando expresar algo. Finalmente Loki salió de la pista y puso los protectores en los patines, Benedict le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y vio como desparecía tras una puerta. Minutos después Benedict se encontraba de nuevo junto a Thor, le había dicho que no tardaría en subir, al parecer la princesita necesitaba bañarse y cambiarse; quien se creía para hacerle perder el tiempo. 

El silencio era bastante incomodo así que dejo a su mente vagar entre las cosas que se encontraban en la habitación. Había bastantes libros, de diversos temas, pero había unos médicos que llamaron bastante su atención. Pensaba pararse a verlos pero en ese momento entro Loki. 

Se veía diferente de las fotos, parecía asustado y enfermo. El blanco color de su piel no le ayudaba en nada, dos ojeras adornaban unos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes, que lo observaban como si el fuera un león a punto de atacar, eso le molesto. El cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, era de color negro. Vestía muy simple, contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, pensó en el como una persona mas extravagante.

“Thor Odinson” saludó levantándose de la silla y extendiendo su mano, a lo que Loki se retiró asustado, volteó a ver al entrenador y se encogió de hombros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dio unas cuantas vueltas al lugar, y se colocó en el centro de la pista. Cerro los ojos. Aspiró el frio.

Los nervios subieron por su espina en el momento en que Thor le extendió la mano. No quería tomarla, se negaba a hacerlo. Miraba suplicante a Benedict pero este precia momentáneamente distraído en otros asuntos, así que simplemente hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer en este tipo de situaciones agachó la mirada. “Loki” dijo en un susurro apenas audible, se odiaba por eso. Odiaba no ser suficientemente fuerte como para oponerse a su padre, a su madre, a todas las personas que parecían disfrutar hacer su vida imposible. El no seria uno más en su lista, no lo dejaría.  
A Thor no le agrado la forma de responder de Loki, parecía que fuera a atacarlo en cualquier momento. Así que decidió estirar un poco mas su mano y agarrar fuertemente la de Loki. “No te escuche” sentenció, mirando al pelinegro que parecía comenzar a temblar y a encogerse aun más. “No muerdo”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

“Soy Loki” respondió, soltándose del fuerte apretón de manos “y sé que no muerdes, no soy estúpido” sólo quería terminar con esto cuanto antes, sentía como si le fuera a dar un ataque de pánico, se alegro bastante cuando Benedict se paro y lo tomó por el hombro.

“Bueno, hace un momento hable con Loki y también ya lo había comentado con tu entrenador, las asesorías serán entre los entrenamientos” dijo Benedict sin molestarse en pedir la opinión de Thor. Pero prefirió no molestarse en decir nada, sólo perdería el tiempo y no ganaría la conversación. Así que accedió, estudiarían por las mañanas después del entrenamiento de Loki y antes de comenzar la clases; después de estas estudiaran un poco antes de que Loki comenzara a entrenar y después de este estudiarían otra hora antes de que entrenara Thor. Con eso estudiarían un total de 3 horas diarias. Comenzando mañana.

 

Loki no logró dormir en toda la noche a causa de los nervios y que la decisión fuera tomada de un día a otro le hizo no poder asimilarlo. Así que para la hora de su entrenamiento se sentía sumamente cansado. Entro al centro deportivo sin ganas realmente de ver a Thor, entró directamente a los vestidores y sacó sus patines del loker, no podía guardarlos en casa, su padre prohibía cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ‘esa cosa’ de mariquitas que el hacia, dentro de la casa. 

Se colocó sus patines, apretándolos lo suficiente y sacó su IPod de la mochila, Benedict le había pedido que grabara algunas canciones para poder realizar una nueva coreografía para las competencias de estado. “Llegas temprano” lo sorprendió Benedict despeinando su cabello.

“No dormí nada, así que decidí que era mas practico venir a entrenar que quedarme en esa casa sin hacer nada y no me despeines Benedict” respondió sonriendo. Le gustaba la pista por las mañanas, casi completamente vacía, excepto por aquellos que tienen pronto una competencia o no pueden asistir a la pista por las tardes que en realidad son muy pocos. 

“Tengo una nueva coreografía que es muy probable que te guste” dijo Benedict cuando Loki entro en la pista “ Supongo que ya calentaste”

“En casa una hora antes de venir, y trote hacia aquí” respondió Loki mientras quitaba los protectores de sus patines, se sentía estresado y solamente quería patinar para poder olvidarse de todo, sus pies vibraban deseando el hielo y sabía que el hielo lo deseaba a el. Como si ellos hubiera sido separados al nacer, el hielo era su alma y su cuerpo, un recipiente vacío, la reclamaba al bailar. “¿Comenzamos?” dijo un poco mas brusco de lo que hubiera deseado, lo notó al ver la expresión de Benedict “Lo siento Benedict, no he dormido nada”

“No te preocupes Loki” dijo Benedict sonriéndole “Anda no hay que perder el tiempo” 

Benedict puso la música, una canción de una película que a Loki le había gustado mucho. Era parte del soundtrack de la película del Hobbit, la cual ya había ido a ver 2 veces. 

Dio unas cuantas vueltas al lugar, y se colocó en el centro de la pista. Cerro los ojos. Aspiró el frio. Y dejó que la música cobrara vida dentro de él, dejó que los instrumentos lo guiaran en cada paso, comenzó a patinar apropiándose del lugar, haciéndolo suyo. Era como si todas las verdades del universo aparecieran frente de él y las tomara como si siempre hubieran sido suyas. No era muy complicada la rutina, era su programa corto. 

Al intentar dar un salto lo distrajo una figura rubia que lo observaba atentamente y cayo bruscamente al suelo, cortándose la pierna con el patín. Un agudo grito salió de su boca, pero sabia que no debía detenerse. Si cayera así durante la competencia debía pararse y seguir; no podía permitir que una cortada lo detuviera. Así que se paró y siguió bailando. Los saltos ya no eran tan precisos y el dolor aumentaba cada vez que el patín golpeaba el hielo. Si no fuera porque Benedict entró en la pista para sacarlo, hubiera terminado la coreografía y la herida podría haberse agravado mas. 

“Como se te ocurre seguir patinando” le reclamó Benedict ayudándolo a sentarse, vio como Thor se acercaba aun manteniendo cierta distancia “No puedes permitirte lastimarte” continuo quitándole los patines “¿En que estabas pensando?” Loki no pudo evitar emitir un gemido cuando Benedict levanto el pantalón para ver la herida, no era muy grande pero era lo suficientemente profunda como para causar bastante dolor. “Podrías pasarme el botiquín, en lugar de estar parado como estúpido” dijo Benedict refiriéndose a Thor, este inmediatamente corrió a la oficina para tomar el botiquín. Benedict se veía demasiado alterado para el grado de la cortada de Loki, debía estar exagerando. 

“Lo siento, Ben” dijo Loki casi en un susurro, no le gustaba ver a su entrenador preocuparse de esa manera, no podía dejar que su estrés afectara su coreografía y mucho menos a su entrenador, después de la ultima vez se había prometido no preocupar mas a Ben. “Estoy bien” dijo reposando su mano en el hombro del hombre, este se relajó.

“Aquí esta el botiquín” interrumpió Thor muy apurado, a lo que Loki bufo apartando la vista. Thor se paro frente a el “al menos podrías dar las gracias”

“Gracias” respondió Benedict, tomando un desinfectante y algodón de dentro de la caja, humedeció el algodón con bastante desinfectante y comenzó a pasarlo por la pierna de Loki, dolía bastante pero no se quejaría, no después del grito que pegó frente a Thor. Ahora Benedict le ponía un liquido café que no ayudaba a disminuir el ardor, se perdió observando el cuello de su entrenador y su rizado cabello café rojizo que caía como bailando por sus hombros. Le sopló al cuello, lo cual hizo que Ben se sobresaltara y lo volteara a ver sonriendo “¿Qué haces?, no estoy enojado sabes, solo me preocupé” le dijo riendo y despeinando de nuevo su cabello. Terminó de vendar su pierna y le ayudo a llegar a los vestidores, donde se bañó con cuidado de no mojar su herida; Ben le había ordenado que no lo hiciera pero se sentía sudado y pegajoso y no pensaba asistir a clases apestando. Se puso unos pantalones flojos color negro, daba gracias a haberlos cargado hoy, no soportaría haber usado los apretados que normalmente usaba, no con la cortada que tenia, su playera era apretada y de un verde opaco, era nueva la había comprado con el dinero de una competencia local.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Qué miras?” escupió Loki al notar que Thor lo había estado observando “te aseguro que en el examen no te preguntarán como es mi rostro, aunque ni eso te grabarías, concéntrate en los problemas”

Cuanto podría tardarse alguien en darse un baño, sabía que la herida había interrumpido el entrenamiento de Loki pero se tardaba mucho. Llevaba más de media hora dentro de los vestidores y a pesar de que faltaban como 10 minutos para comenzar la tutoría, entre antes comenzara antes terminaría. Había comenzado a jugar con una pluma, cuando varios libros cayeron sobre la mesa, asustándolo. “Que demonios” le gritó al pelinegro, su cabello estaba húmedo y goteaba un poco. 

“¿Comenzamos?” Loki se sentó junto a él y comenzó a abrir los libros, se desparramo y lo miro expectante, su playera se levantó un poco dejando ver parte de su espalda, lo seguía observando “¿y luego?”

“¿Y luego que?” le molestaba la actitud de Loki, quién se creía para hablarle así, ya sabía la razón por la cual no le agradaba a nadie en la escuela, era la persona más molesta que había conocido y eso que solo había interactuado con él unas tres veces.

“Esperas que comience a hablar al azar o me dirás que es lo que no entiendes” bufó Loki, Thor comenzaba a exasperarse con su comportamiento. Abrió su libreta sin responderle a Loki y señalo los problemas que no entendía. Era fácil, bastante fácil entender lo que le explicaba Loki y a pesar de su mala actitud le explicaba varias veces las cosas hasta que lograba comprenderlas. Sin notarlo ya era la hora de ir a clases. Loki se paró sin decir nada y aventó todas sus cosas a la mochila. Su cabello se había despeinado y esponjado un poco, se veía gracioso, distinto a como solía usarlo. Normalmente peinaba su cabello negro hacia atrás y este caía y se levantaba en las puntas. Lo cual no estaba bien, el no debía saber esas cosas. 

Loki regresó a los vestidores y Thor se fue a clases, cómo iba en calificaciones no podía permitirse llegar tarde. Entró al salón y se sentó en su lugar habitual, cerca de la puerta para salir primero y detrás con sus compañeros de equipo. Era el primero en llegar, nunca era el primero en llegar. Saco su iPod y puso algo de Metallica mientras esperaba a que alguien entrara. Se recostó poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, ya estaba cansado y las clases aún ni comenzaban, no soportaría pasar todas las mañanas con Loki. Y hablando del rey de Roma, no tenia ni idea de que estaba en Historia con él. Vio como el pelinegro entraba cojeando al salón, no cargaba mas que sus patines y parecía que protegerlos era su única misión. Si lo vio al entrar lo ignoro por completo, paso de largo frente a él y se sentó del otro lado del salón hasta atrás y a un lado de la ventana. Lo saludaría pero llevaba los audífonos puestos y lo mas seguro sería que no lo escuchara. Aún faltaban diez minutos para que a clase comenzara, ya quería que acabara el día para poder entrenar. Loki observaba por la ventana con su cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos, y con la otra dibujaba algo en el aire; era muy extraño, lógicamente no tendría amigos. Sabia que ni los del grupo de patinaje le hablaban al chico. Comenzaron a entrar sus compañeros, y junto a él se sentaron sus amigos del equipo. 

“Hey marica, que cargas en tu bolsita, tus zapatos de ballet?” uno de sus compañeros comenzó a molestar a Loki, le había lanzado un lápiz, notaba como el pelinegro estaba tenso “Y si me las prestas, me gustaría bailar” Thor comenzó a reír con esto ultimo, se imagino a Loki en tutu. Continuaron molestando a Loki hasta que entro el profesor y ordeno silencio.

“Muy bien, entregare sus exámenes” había olvidado el examen, había sido uno de los mas difíciles que había hecho, de tres paginas de largo y eso que no se consideraba malo en la materia “me gustaría felicitar a su compañero Loki Laufeyson, fue el único de toda la clase que logró una calificación perfecta” la felicitación mas que alegrar a Loki pareció hundirlo en miseria, Thor notó como se enterraba en su silla como queriendo desaparecer ante las miradas hambrientas de sus compañeros.

La clase fue muy lenta, y pensaba apresurarse a salir pero algo le hizo quedarse, no era que estuviera preocupado por Loki, el joven ni le importaba. Loki se apresuró a tomar sus cosas, sus patines y una pequeña libreta donde metió su examen, salió casi disparado por la puerta con tres chicos pisándole los talones. Thor guardo la libreta donde se la había pasado garabateando y se colgó su mochila a la espalda. Al salir vio como tenían a Loki acorralado contra una pared, protegía su mochila con sus patines como si fuera su vida, le habían quitado la libreta y la desojaban frente a él. 

Iba a decir algo cuando le palmearon el hombro, era Clint, uno de sus defensas “Que la princesa te esta dando clases” lo saludó, como era que se habían enterado tan rápido, hizo una mueca y dio la espalda a Loki y comenzó a caminar con su mejor amigo “¿es tan gay como dicen?”

“No lo se, no hable mucho con él, me dio la clase y se fue” respondió molesto Thor, aún se sentía mal por haber dejado solo a Loki.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
Había visto como Thor le daba la espalda, ¿Qué pensaba? Que solo con haberle dado una clase el rubio se haría su amigo y lo defendería. No, Loki no era tan iluso, comenzó a pensar en otras cosas mientras esperaba a que los chicos se aburrieran y lo dejaran solo. Si pensaba en ello le daría un ataque de pánico, no podía permitirse tener un ataque frente a esas pestes.

Se aburrieron mas rápido de lo que esperó, y se alegro de que no hubieran tocado sus patines. Aun sentía un nudo en la garganta, nunca se acostumbraría a los insultos a pesar de que estos habían dejado de ser originales. 

Recogió su libreta y su examen destrozados, había dejado de cargar con libros y libretas desde la quinta vez que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer en lugares como el baño o basureros repletos de dibujos pornográficos, y firmas como “Clint estuvo aquí” o “Thor es el mejor”. Los odiaba, odiaba a todos.

El día paso muy lento y Loki solo buscaba el mejor momento para desaparecer y poder esconderse. No era muy difícil cuando no se encontraba con alguien del club de hockey o los estúpidos enromes mastodontes a los que les agradaba insultarlo y algunas veces cuando tenían tiempo, golpearlo.

Salió de los edificios mas lento de lo que le hubiera gustado, su pierna aun le dolía y que le hubieran metido el pie y lo hubieran hecho caer no ayudaba. Camino detrás del edificio y se metió entre dos paredes que estaban lo suficientemente separadas como para que cupiera una persona de complexión grande, al final de estos había un espacio que le permitía entrar a un pequeño cuarto vacío que había convertido en su área especial. Lo había encontrado una vez que lo corretearon amenazándolo con colgarlo de asta bandera. Solía comer ahí, era relajante y le permitía pensar y estudiar; era donde escondía sus libros y algunas de sus cosas. 

Levanto su pantalón , la herida estaba sangrado, retiro la venda para revisarla lo cual solo empeoro las cosas; así que la coloco de nuevo. Iba comenzar a comer cuando sonó su celular, sonrió al ver que era Ben.

“Hola” dijo alegremente, su entrenador solía llamarle a esa hora, para revisar como se encontraba.  
“Hola Loki, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Aun duele tu pierna?”  
“Estoy en la guarida comiendo, duele un poco pero si podre entrenar por la tarde”  
“Me alegra escucharlo, espero que algún día me muestres tu guarida”  
“No lo hare, es mi secreto”  
“Bien, entonces te dejo comer” respondió Benedict riendo.  
“Nos vemos en la tarde, Ben”  
“Nos vemos Loki, ten un buen día”

Sabía que Ben era parcialmente consciente de cómo le trataban en la escuela, pero nunca le había hablado abiertamente del bulling, le avergonzaba que pudiera saber. Termino de comer su ensalada y guardó las cosas. Respiró hondo y salió, solo faltaba medio día. 

Thor ya lo esperaba para cuando llegó a la pista, no tenia ganas de verlo y menos después de lo que había sucedido mas temprano. Fue a dejar sus cosas a los vestidores y notó como sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Después de lo de la mañana, comenzaría a no llevar sus patines a clases. Se sentó junto al rubio y comenzó a explicarle los problemas de menor dificultad, a decir verdad era muy torpe, de seguro solo había tomado la clase porque sus idiotas amigos también la tomaban. Y eran idiotas no se que pensaban al inscribir una materia de ese nivel de dificultad. Era difícil descifrar lo que pensaban. 

“¿Qué miras?” escupió Loki al notar que Thor lo había estado observando “te aseguro que en el examen no te preguntarán como es mi rostro, aunque ni eso te grabarías, concéntrate en los problemas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Si ven algún error de ortografía o gramática díganme :3 no soy muy buena en ello. 
> 
> Se aprecian kudos y comentarios :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No me toques o se me pegara lo marica” comenzaban a llamar la atención, solo quería que su mundo acabara. Sentía como comenzaban a escocerle los ojos “vas a llorar, me conmueves princesa” escupió.

Loki era grosero y pretencioso “No me extraña que no tengas amigos” dijo en voz alta sin notarlo, se dio cuenta porque el pelinegro aventó todas las cosas, se paró y se fue. No lo vio en el resto del día, ni siquiera para su entrenamiento, le extrañó que no entrenara parecía que era lo único que le gustaba hacer. 

“Envié a Loki a casa, no se que le dijiste pero pareció lastimarlo” lo asustó Benedict, era una persona muy alta y parecía poder leer tu alma “ también le pedí que reposara, por lo de su pierna, así que la siguiente asesoría será hasta mañana” después de decir eso el misterioso entrenador se retiró dejando a Thor rodeado de libros. Loki había dejado los suyos, lo cual le extrañaba, pensaba que el pelinegro no usaba libros ya que nunca lo había visto cargarlos. Comenzó a hojearlo, de seguro tenia dibujos pornográficos, las personas como el suelen tenerlos. Y tenia razón tenia varios dibujos, unos un poco sucios, rayaba sobre el texto y las imágenes. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando comenzó a notar que ninguno de los dibujos los había hecho Loki, reconocía algunos de ellos, él mismo los había dibujado un día que uno de sus compañeros puso el libro frente a el; nunca se preguntó de quién era el libro. Tuvo que cerrarlo cuando frases como “PUTA”, “marica patinador” o “de seguro coges con los maestros, te vimos saboreándotelos” comenzaron a aparecer entre los dibujos.

Se paró de la mesa y puso las cosas de Loki sobre el escritorio de Benedict “Loki los dejo cuando se fue”, el entrenador asintió mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono.  
Debería comenzar a calentar a pesar de que aún faltara una hora para iniciar su entrenamiento. Fue a los vestidores y se puso unos pants y una camisa holgada con el logo de la compañía de su padre en ella, cuando se dirigió al gimnasio se detuvo a observar el entrenamiento de las patinadoras artísticas. Viéndolo bien Loki parecía ser el único hombre en el equipo y patinaba mucho mejor que esa bola de escandalosas.

Ya iba por su tercera serie de pesas cuando el equipo comenzó a llegar. “Pensé que estarías estudiando con la princesa” Clint se había sentado junto a él.

“Se enojo y se fue” Thor se había parado y secaba su cuello con una toalla, lo cual ocasionó que un grupo de chicas emitiera un horrendo pitillo, eso le estresaba mucho pero como había una imagen que mantener, les sonrió y las saludo “ espero que no siempre sea así, o nunca lograre pasar”

“Realmente te compadezco, no aguantaría pasar ni cinco minutos en el mismo cuarto que ese marica” rio Clint mientras hacia algunos abdominales “¿Qué tal que se enamora de mi?, no deberíamos ni compartir los vestuarios” a pesar de que los comentarios de su amigo le molestaron, no dijo nada y solo se retiro.

Llegó a la pista justo cuando su entrenador comenzaba a darles indicaciones, necesitaba tanto comenzar que ni tiempo tuvo de quejarse por las cosas que les harían hacer en el entrenamiento de ese día. Saliendo rechazó salir con Clint y su novia por una cerveza, aunque la novia pelirroja de su amigo le agradaba no tenia ganas de otra platica sobre lo horrible que era que Loki le diera clases. Así que por el día de hoy solamente iría a casa.

Cuando llegó, su madre ya se encontraba ahí. Corrió a saludarla, era una persona muy cálida. Estaba cocinando, que bueno, ya que tenia mucha hambre. Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y sus pensamientos regresaron al libro de Loki, era consiente de que no era lo peor que le pasaba al joven, lo había presenciado hoy; como le habían quitado su examen con nota excelente y lo habían destrozado frente a su cara. El también estaría de mal humor si le hicieran eso, pero el otro también se lo buscaba. ¿porque se lo buscaba?, no lo sabia, pero algo debería de ser.

“Aquí tienes amor” le dijo su madre poniendo comida caliente frente a él, lo cual hizo que su hermano menor Baldur llegara corriendo de quien sabe donde, atraído por el olor de la comida.

“Pareces perro” rio Thor despeinando el cabello de su hermano, pensándolo bien Benedict hacia eso con Loki, despeinar su cabello, tenían una extraña y cercana relación. De seguro había algo mas que solo relación entrenador y alumno. 

“Cállate Thor” le dijo Baldur atragantándose con la comida. Era seguro que su padre no llegara hoy, era un hombre muy trabajador, mas tarde le diría a su madre que le llevaría algo de comer a las oficinas. Le gustaba mucho el lugar donde trabajaba su padre, era casi todo dorado, parecía un palacio. 

 

Al día siguiente Loki si asistió, al igual que toda la semana. Comenzaba a comprender mejor los problemas simples y ahora evitaba decir cualquier cosa que pudiera ofenderlo ya que no quería perder otra clase. Loki ya se había recuperado de su herida, lo sabia porque había llegado corriendo como niño en navidad a mostrarle a Benedict que ya podría patinar de nuevo, levantando su pantalón dejando ver su cicatriz.

Ese día había decidido quedarse a ver el entrenamiento de Loki en vez de ir al gimnasio como solía hacerlo. Otra vez se dejo llevar por el patinador, nunca había visto algo igual, se movía como si fuera parte de hielo. No podía dejar de observarlo, comenzaba a sentirse atraído hacia el. No, no podía sentirse así hacia otro hombre, debía deshacerse de esos sentimientos. Se paró y se alejó del lugar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sabia que Thor lo había estado observando, podía sentir la mirada del rubio comerlo por la espalda. Pero no se dejaría distraer ahora, necesitaba patinar mas que nada. Necesitaba derramar toda su semana en el hielo, para que se congelara y fuera pisoteada y rebanada por muchas cuchillas. Giró dejándose absorber por el ritmo de la música, saltó alejándose del mundo; cuanto había necesitado esto. 

“Me estuviste observando” le dijo a Thor sentándose junto a él, abriendo sus libros para comenzar a estudiar, le alegraba no haberlos perdido la ultima vez que los dejo aquí “¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?”

“Podemos comenzar a estudiar” Thor ignoro sus comentarios abriendo la libreta en los problemas que tenían de tarea para mañana, eran bastantes y hacerlos con Thor solo lo entorpecía. Por el ya los hubiera terminado, pero el gran bruto hacía uno por hora. Habían comenzado a avanzar un poco mas rápido, cuando uno de los amigos de Thor se sentó junto a ellos.

“Mmmm, con que realmente si eres bueno haciendo esto” le quito la libreta a Loki y comenzó a hojearla “pensé que cogías con los profesores para que te pasaran” sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras, volteo a ver a Thor suplicándole que le hiciera callar, pero el rubio se había parado y se había retirado. Era un estúpido, le explicaría mal los problemas para que reprobara “uuu, obscenos dibujos para tan suaves manos princesa” tomó el libro por una hoja y comenzó a arrancarlas.

“Devuélvelo” protesto Loki lanzándose hacia el joven de gran complexión y cabello pelirrojo, que se reía desojando su libro que tanto había tratado de cuidar. Lo único que logro fue que lo lanzaran contra unas mesas.

“No me toques o se me pegara lo marica” comenzaban a llamar la atención, solo quería que su mundo acabara. Sentía como comenzaban a escocerle los ojos “vas a llorar, me conmueves princesa” escupió. 

“Basta” la voz de Benedict hizo que terminara de romperse y comenzó a llorar en silencio “llévalo a mi oficina” le ordeno su entrenador a alguien que lo levanto del suelo y lo ayudo a salir del lugar. Cuando entraron en la oficina se atrevió a dirigir la mirada a quien lo había ayudado, Thor. El rubio lo miraba preocupado, se limpio las lagrimas y se separo del agarre de Thor, empujándolo.

“Así tratas a quien intenta ayudar” le reclamó Thor, parecía enojado. Lo cual solo ocasionó que Loki se enfureciera mas. 

“Eres un pretencioso” le grito a Thor “realmente crees que ayudar es salir corriendo cada vez que ves a alguien molestando a otra persona, eso no te hace mejor que quienes molestan” tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, pero nunca ganaría una pelea contra él, a parte le daba mas miedo la reacción de su padre al notar que había peleado, que lo que dolería. “Crees que te voy a agradecer por haber llamado a Ben, eso solo me traerá mas problemas”

“¿Querías que te dejara tirado llorando?” sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo al rubio en el rostro, derribándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta que había hecho comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sintió como comenzaba a marearse y le costaba trabajo respirar, como se le ocurría golpear a alguien del equipo de hockey. Su vida terminaría. 

“Hey” grito Thor sosteniéndolo antes de que cayera, lo ayudo a sentarse en el suelo. Comenzaba a dejar de ver, deseaba que Benedict llegara “¿qué sucede?” pregunto Thor preocupado.

“Lo siento” comenzó a hiperventilar Loki, sentía como sus manos sudaban, Thor comenzó a masajear su espalda, parecía que temblaba “lo siento, perdón”

“Hey, amigo, me lo merecía” 

“Lo siento”

“Tranquilízate, por favor” suplicó Thor tomando sus manos “no te hare nada, ni me dolió el golpe” sintió como comenzaba a relajarse, veía la cara de Thor buscando indicios de mentiras “lo siento, debí haberle dicho algo a Volstagg en cuanto te quito tu libreta. Soy un idiota.” Loki comenzó a respirar normal de nuevo, no sabia si lo que decía Thor era verdad o solamente lo decía para tranquilizarlo, pero por ahora no importaba, estaba funcionando “prometo que cuando suceda de nuevo hare algo”

“Estoy bien, no tienes que seguir mintiéndome” le dijo Loki aún sin separase de las manos de Thor, probablemente por eso cuando entro Benedict malentendió la situación. Tomo a Thor por la playera y lo separo de Loki.

“¿También tu?” comenzó a gritar Ben, pero Loki se paró y los separó.

“Esta bien Ben, lo golpee y luego me dio un ataque, Thor solo me estaba ayudando” le avergonzaba admitirlo pero el rubio le había ayudado no dejaría a Benedict creer lo contrario “¿puedo irme a casa?”

“Si” dijo Ben despeinando su cabello, estaba triste, lo veía en su rostro. Así que Loki sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado.

“Gracias Ben. No te preocupes, no fue nada, estoy bien” le aseguró a su entrenador y salió del cuarto. 

“Espera” escuchó decir a Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios y los kudos. Me motivan mucho :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿A donde?” pregunto Loki, cuando Thor había logrado ponerse el cinturón. El rubio desvió la mirada y susurró algo “No te escuché”
> 
> “Al hospital para niños que esta frente al parque de las esculturas”

No sabía que pensaba al seguir a Loki, no sabía que pensaba al prometerle protegerlo y no entendía porque se había asustado tanto al verlo tener ese ataque de pánico. Solo sabía que quería conocer mejor a esa persona. No solo quería hablar con él de números y lo quería ver fuera de sus sesiones de estudio. No quería verlo llorar ni asustarse de esa manera de nuevo.

“¿Qué sucede?” le dijo Loki separando su brazo de su mano, no había notado que lo había tomado del brazo “¿Pasa algo?” Loki comenzaba a exasperarse.

“Déjame llevarte a casa” fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir, Loki elevó la ceja esperando al parecer que continuara.

“Creo que soy completamente capaz de caminar, gracias” debía detenerlo, si quería agradarle debí hacer algo.

“¿Puedo al menos invitarte un café?” la cara de Loki se iluminó, parecía que le acababan de dar una grandiosa noticia.

“Si, eso me gustaría” respondió regresando a su expresión neutral de siempre “Pero primero dime algo”

“¿Si?”

“¿Por qué de pronto tanta insistencia?” claro que dudaría, después de todo lo que le habían hecho él y sus amigos.

“Quería disculparme de nuevo, por lo de Volstagg” la respuesta pareció decepcionar un poco a Loki.

“Si es por eso, no te preocupes” continúo caminando pero Thor lo tomó de nuevo de la muñeca.

“Y me gustaría ser tu amigo” no debía decir eso, podría darle ilusiones al pobre, solo le llamaba la atención, nunca un enclenque se había atrevido a golpearlo. Si era por eso, no le interesaba en realidad ser amigo de un perdedor como Loki, ¿Entonces por qué seguía insistiendo? “¿Vamos?”

“Esta bien” accedió Loki con un tinte de emoción y duda en su voz “pero yo escogeré el lugar”

“Perfecto” sonrió Thor jalando a Loki hasta su auto, en realidad no quería que nadie viera que se saltaría el entrenamiento por salir con alguien como Loki, le avergonzaría y no querría contestar preguntas. Así que entre mas rápido llegaran al auto mejor.  
Loki lo hizo manejar hasta un barrio en el que nunca había estado, era bastante bonito, con un tinte antiguo que te hacía sentir dentro de una película, las casas se veían viejas al igual que los locales y todas estas tenían jardines bastante bien cuidados. 

Loki le indicó que aparcara frente a un establecimiento llamado el Alpeh, ese nombre le sonaba pero no recordaba en realidad de donde. Loki le indicó que pasara primero, el lugar era pequeño, e iluminado por una serie de luces navideñas que colgaban del techo, las paredes estaba repletas de afiches de obras de teatro y películas de cine independiente. Reconoció algunas, las mesas en su mayoría eran redondas con extraños centros de mesa, aunque había algunas destinadas para grupos mas grandes, con sillones que se veían bastante cómodos. Todo parecía que estaba elaborado con materiales reciclables, una parte de un árbol salía de una pared y de éste colgaba un columpio. 

“Loki” se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de su acompañante, a ellos se acercaba un joven de apariencia seria, vestía una playera morada y llevaba unos grandes lentes, su cabello un poco ondulado apenas llegaba bajo sus orejas, por el delantal Thor supuso que trabajaba ahí y por la forma de hablar con Loki supuso que el pelinegro debía ser cliente frecuente “no te he visto mucho, comenzábamos a extrañarte por aquí. ¿Cómo va el patinaje?”

“Muy bien gracias” sonrió Loki tomando asiento en una de las mesas altas con centros de mesa extraños “ como va eso de la ciencia, Bruce” Loki le paso un menú al Thor, al parecer el ya sabia que pediría. 

“Muy bien, nos han dado mas horas en el laboratorio, temo no poder continuar con el café”

“Seria muy penoso que cerrara” se quejó Loki, lo cual causo que Thor riera, nunca había visto al pelinegro hablar tanto y al parecer le alegraba que al menos tuviera un amigo.

“Bueno, no los interrumpo mas” dijo Bruce sonriendo “¿qué quieren ordenar?”

“Lo de siempre para mi”

“Yo quiero un frappé y una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa” tenía mucha hambre, no había comido mucho ese día.

“Comes mucho”

“Necesito hacerlo, quemo muchas calorías en el hockey. Contigo es diferente ¿no es así?, debes cuidar tu dieta”

“Si, así es, tengo una dieta muy rigurosa” Loki había tomado un pedazo de papel y había comenzado a doblarlo, ahora que lo notaba sus dedos eran largos y finos, como los de una mujer, al igual que las finas facciones de su rostro. Ya no había un papel en las manos de Loki, sino una rosa. Thor la tomo sin decirle nada y comenzó a examinarla.

“Wow” nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso con un papel y no tenia ni idea que Loki fuera del tipo de personas a las que les gusta hacer origami “¿Cómo hiciste eso?”

“¿Quieres aprender?” pregunto Loki extrañado.

“No” se apresuro a decir Thor, una cosa era salir con Loki y otra aprender origami, no claro que no quería. Al ver la expresión de Loki agrego “ no soy bueno para esas cosas”

“Entonces, puedes quedártela” 

“Gracias” Bruce había llegado con su comida, el plato de Loki era muy simple, tenía algo de pasta (sola), algo de lechuga y algo que parecía un pan, era muy poquita comida y de beber le trajeron una especie de té, que luego le explico era especial para su dieta y Bruce solo se lo preparaba a él. 

“Si sigues comiendo tan poco, desaparecerás” dijo Thor con la boca llena, estaba muy flaco y creía que debía comer mas.

“Si como mucho subiré de peso y no es bueno para mi rutina” dijo Loki metiendo de manera muy elegante una lechuga a su boca.

“No creo que Benedict este de acuerdo con tu dieta” después de ver lo sobreprotector que era con Loki suponía que le incitaría a comer bien.

“No sabe que llevo una dieta y no se lo dirás”

___________________________________________________________

Hacía unas horas nunca hubiera pensado que tendría una conversación normal con Thor y ahora estaba sentado con él, comiendo en la misma mesa y amenazándolo.

“No te preocupes, no lo haré, lo que comas es tu problema” rio Thor, su risa era cálida, probablemente por eso tenía tantos amigos. A diferencia de Loki que probablemente Bruce era la única persona a la que podría llamar amigo. Probablemente por eso había aceptado salir con Thor, a pesar de que desconfiara de sus motivos. 

“¿Sabe bien?” pregunto viendo el plato de Thor, lo que comía el rubio se veía completamente delicioso. 

“Bastante bien, anda prueba un poco” Loki dudo apartando la vista de la papa a la francesa que le ofrecía Thor “ no engordaras por una papa, te lo aseguro”

“Esta bien” accedió tomando la comida y metiéndola a su boca, sabia tan bien que inmediatamente quiso mas, pero debía controlarse, así que la disfruto lo mas posible, intentando no tragarla. No se había dado cuenta que Thor esta riendo, cuando lo notó intento tragarla lo mas rápido posible y comenzó a atragantarse, sintió como se atoraba en su garganta y no podía respirar. Thor inmediatamente corrió a su lado y le grito a Bruce por un vaso con agua, golpeo a Loki en la espalda. Cuando por fin pudo tragarla y respirar el rubio le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

“Lo siento, no debí reírme” se disculpó un poco apenado, Loki solo asintió, ¿que le sucedía hoy?, primero le daba un ataque de pánico y ahora se ahogaba con una papa. Parecía que quería humillarse completamente frente al rubio “solo que no pensé que alguien pudiera disfrutar de esto mas que yo”

“Creo que será la ultima que coma, probablemente no me haga engordar, pero al parecer me puede matar” Thor comenzó a reír dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y regresó a su lugar.

Terminaron de comer platicando de distintas tonterías, temas que no hablaran mucho de ellos, como películas, libros o música. Bueno Loki hablo de libros ya que al parecer Thor no leía mucho. 

Todo iba bien hasta que Thor recibió una llamada. Comenzó a preocuparse y se veía muy agitado. Estaba sudando y parecía apenas poder sostener el celular “entiendo, voy hacia allá” parecía estar a punto de llorar. Loki no sabia como reaccionar, nunca había estado ante una situación así.

“¿Thor?” pregunto tocando el hombro del rubio, sobresaltándolo, este le miro sorprendido, parecía que había olvidado donde estaba.

“Lo siento, tengo que irme” dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo, no podía dejarlo ir así y menos si tenia planeado manejar en ese estado de nerviosismo. Loki dejo algo de dinero en la mesa, luego se disculparía con Bruce por irse de esa manera.   
Cuando llego al carro a Thor se le habían caído las llaves y ahora intentaba desesperadamente abrir el carro.

“Déjame a mi” dijo Loki tomando las llaves de la mano de Thor y abriendo el carro por el “no te dejare manejar si ni puedes abrir el carro, dime a donde quieres ir y yo te llevaré”

Thor solo asintió y paso al asiento del pasajero, nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado verlo actuar de esa manera. En la que el carismático y hablador de Thor pudiera parecer tan débil y a punto de quebrarse. 

“¿A donde?” pregunto Loki, cuando Thor había logrado ponerse el cinturón. El rubio desvió la mirada y susurró algo “No te escuché”

“Al hospital para niños que esta frente al parque de las esculturas” Loki iba comprendiendo las cosas, al parecer se había metido en algo mucho mas grande de lo que imaginó. El viaje al hospital estuvo cargado de un silencio incomodo, Thor tenia la cabeza recargada en el vidrio y no dejaba de golpear sus dedos contra su rodilla, normalmente eso hubiera desesperado a Loki y le hubiera pedido que parara, pero parecía ayudarle a mantenerse tranquilo.

Aparcó frente al parque y abrió la puerta de Thor y sin pensarlo lo siguió dentro del hospital, cargando con las llaves y la chamara que se le había caído al correr dentro de éste. Parecía saber perfectamente a donde ir. Lo siguió por varios pasillos, disculpándose con algunos doctores a los que el rubio empujo. 

Thor llego a una sala, donde solo estaba una hermosa mujer sentada, se veía cansada y por como Thor corrió junto a ella y la abrazo, debía ser su madre. Ésta lo tomo amablemente entre sus brazos, él no recordaba alguna vez haber sido abrazado así. 

Desvió sus pensamientos, debía de irse, no era nadie como para estar ahí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se dirigió al hospital donde recordaba haber llevado a Thor el día anterior.

Thor corrió a abrazar a su madre, no había notado que estaba temblando hasta que esta lo tranquilizó. No debían estar ahí, no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Pero debía ser fuerte para su madre. 

“¿Thor?” dijo la amable voz de la mujer, y éste la miro sonriéndole “¿Quién es tu amigo?” ¿qué amigo?, siguió la vista de su madre y vio a un muy incomodo Loki sosteniendo su chamarra y las llaves de su carro. Demonios, lo había olvidado, lo había traído hasta el hospital. Había dejado que casi un completo desconocido manejara su auto y lo viera en un estado de desesperación que ni sus mas cercanos amigos habían presenciado. No sabia como reaccionar, bajó la vista y se acercó a Loki, quien lo miraba preocupado. Lo había arrastrado hasta el hospital y ahora no tenia ni idea de que inventarle. 

“Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Loki, ayudo a Thor a estudiar” se presento el pelinegro poniendo las cosas de Thor en una silla y presentándole una mano a su madre, la cual la tomo con amabilidad.

“Mucho gusto Loki” 

Loki sonrió, asintió y se retiró. Thor esperaba que se hubiera quedado mas tiempo, se sentó a un lado de su madre y hundió su rostro en sus manos. Realmente le hubiera gustado que Loki se quedara, a pesar de no conocerlo y realmente no considerarlo su amigo, era la única persona que casi sabía su “secreto”. No le gustaba estar esperando en el hospital, era tan silencioso y en cuanto se pudiera su madre entraría en la sala de espera y lo dejaría solo. Siempre era así y era algo realmente desesperante. Sintió un nudo en el estomago, no recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido enfermo en un hospital. Un cálido olor a café alivio un poco su estomago, como tenia ganas de un café caliente. Levanto la vista buscando de donde venia el olor y vio a Loki cargando dos vasos humeantes.

“Amm, pensé que podrían querer algo cálido de tomar” dijo ofreciéndoles las bebidas a él y a su madre. Esta se lo agradeció tomando ambos y pasándole uno a Thor. 

“Gracias Loki” le dijo al joven viendo como su madre se levantaba para seguir al doctor que había aparecido en la puerta, Thor puso de un lado el café que aun ni había probado y pasó su mano por su cabello, tenia que cortarlo, ya le pasaba de los hombros. 

“¿Thor?” Loki seguía ahí, pensó que para ese momento habría huido, al menos eso es lo que hubiera hecho él, huir. No le gustaba encontrarse en ese tipo de situaciones. “¿Necesitas algo?” pregunto el joven dudando. Probablemente solo lo decía por cortesía, ni siquiera se conocían y estaba mas que seguro que no le agradaba al joven.

“Podrías quedarte, por favor” le pidió Thor sin pensarlo, Loki sin responder se sentó a su lado “solo hasta que mi mamá regrese” 

Estuvieron en silencio y Loki no hizo ningún indicio de preguntarle que hacían ahí, lo cual agradeció enormemente. Notó como Loki trazaba cosas con los dedos de nuevo, recordaba haberlo visto hacer eso varias veces. Parecía hacerlo especialmente cuando estaba nervioso.

“¿Qué es eso que haces con tus dedos?”

“Mmmm” Loki parecía cansado y distraído, a diferencia de todos los demás era el único patinador que llegaba tan temprano a la pista, había escuchado que tenía un permiso especial para hacer uso de ésta antes que los demás, privilegios de ser medallista o probablemente influencias de sus padres “son mis coreografías, podrías decir que es otra manera de aprenderlas”

“Debe gustarte mucho patinar” a él le gustaba jugar hockey pero no lo suficiente como para madrugar a diario.

“Si” nunca había visto sonreír de esa manera a Loki, era agradable verlo. Debería sonreír mas. 

“Podría pedirte un favor” dijo Thor apagando el silencio que estaba a punto de comenzar, no quería que regresara, quería alejar sus pensamientos de la sala de hospital. 

“Dime” 

“Me darías tu numero de celular, es probable que no pueda asistir a las siguientes clases y me gustaría avisarte, no quisiera dejarte esperando”  
“Que amable de tu parte” respondió Loki con un poco de sarcasmo, extendiendo su mano, Thor puso su celular en esta, esperando que eso fuera lo que Loki quería. El pelinegro tomo el aparato y comenzó a marcar, se lo devolvió a Thor con su numero ya grabado.

“Gracias”

___________________________________________________________________

Se sentía nervioso, nunca se había encontrado en una situación así. Estaba sentado junto a Thor que parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier minuto, probablemente por eso accedió a darle su numero al rubio. No tenia ni idea de que hablar ni porque le habían pedido que se quedara, que él recordara no era amigo de Thor, salir por algo de comer no significaba nada. 

Estuvo esperando otra hora mas cuando la madre de Thor apareció en el umbral de la puerta, Thor corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo, esta le dio unas indicaciones y Thor se fue dejando a Loki solo. La bella mujer se le acercó y tomo las cosas de Thor.

“Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi hijo, para el es muy difícil ver a su hermano así” ohh, con que algo le pasaba a su hermano, eso explicaría la conducta de Thor en las ultimas horas, o tal vez no. No entendía como podía estar tan preocupado. Pero solo asintió a la madre del rubio, y se excuso para irse. 

Su padre lo mataría eso era seguro, era bastante tarde. 

Entro a su casa esperando pasar desapercibido, lo cual no era difícil ya que el lugar era enorme y Loki actualmente no vivía dentro de la casa, sino en un especie de almacén. Se dirigió con la cabeza gacha a este, alegrándose de no haber sido visto. Abrió la puerta del almacén y entro a su pequeño mundo, no le molestaba vivir separado, al contrario le agradaba. Nadie lo molesta ahí, ninguno de sus hermanos se acercaba, ni sus padres y le había prohibido a los sirvientes entrar. Era bastante acogedor, como otro mundo dentro de su fría casa. Estaba solo su cama, un pequeño armario de madera y un enorme librero que el mismo había construido, repleto de varias colecciones de sus escritores favoritos. Algunas fotos firmadas de patinadores profesionales a los que había tenido oportunidad de conocer en sus competencias, sus trofeos los tenia Benedict. También había una pequeña sala con una mesa para café, donde solía comer, detrás del sillón estaba la cocineta y un mini refri. Era como vivir solo, también estaba una lavadora y cosas de limpieza. Lo habían enviado a este lugar hacia unos cuatro años y durante ese tiempo había hecho del almacén su hogar. 

Se sentó en el sillón y tomó un libro de la pequeña mesa, había esperado todo el día para poder seguir leyéndolo, pero el estar pensando en Thor no se lo permitió. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando tocaron a su puerta, se paró tallándose los ojos, cuando abrió la puerta vio a uno de los sirvientes personales de su padre, eso no podía significar nada bueno. Lo siguió dentro de la mansión, sintió muchas nauseas, no entraba a la casa mas que por muy especiales motivos. Era muy fría y silenciosa, caminó por un largo pasillo que estaba junto a las escaleras, las paredes estaban repletas de fotos de sus hermanos junto a diplomas y premios, pero no había ninguna de él, no le importaba. El piso de mármol se veía lustroso, era uno de os orgullos de su padre, tener suficiente dinero como para mantener un piso de mármol. Paso junto a un cuarto donde vio a sus hermanos, se detuvo frente a éste y asintió de manera educada, estos solo lo miraron con asco y maldad. Sus hermanos eran personas de mucha importancia, eran altos y fuertes. Ambos de muy buena salud y de excelencia en estudios y deporte, nunca habían tenido que esforzarse por nada; esa era probablemente la principal razón de que Loki no encajara en su familia, había nacido de salud pobre y era mucho mas pequeño que sus hermanos, a pesar de su altura, no era fuerte y tenia que dedicarle mas tiempo al estudio. 

Tocó tres veces la puerta antes de que su padre accediera a dejarlo entrar. Lo barrió con la mirada y le ordenó que se sentara. 

“Buenas noches, señor” no recordaba la ultima vez que lo había llamado padre.

“Donde habías estado, tus hermanos me informaron que llegaste tarde, espero que no fuera porque estabas haciendo tus mariconadas”

“Estaba estudiando, señor” 

“Eso espero, no permitiré que sigas con tus juegos si tus calificaciones bajan, ¿entendido?, no debes avergonzar a la familia”

“Entendido” respondió Loki antes de dejar la habitación, se relajó en cuanto llego a su pequeño hogar y se dejo caer en la cama. 

En la mañana lo despertó un mensaje. Le extrañaba nadie nunca le mandaba mensajes, mas que Bruce, pero nunca a las 5 de la mañana, faltaban diez minutos para que sonara su alarma. Se había dormido con la ropa del día anterior puesta, gruño antes de levantarse y revisar el mensaje. Era de Thor.

-Perdón si te desperté, no sabia a que hora enviarlo, no he dormido nada desde ayer. No se porque te lo cuento. Bueno, gracias por lo de ayer, mi madre me dijo que debía agradecerte. No podre ir hoy a estudiar, ni a la escuela. Bueno, adiós-

Ignoro el mensaje, no sabiendo realmente que responder y comenzó a ejercitarse. Fue una buena mañana, el entrenamiento salió bien. Le ayudó a relajarse y a no pensar en lo del día anterior. El no estudiar con Thor también hacia su día mas ligero. 

Su buen día acabó cuando lo llamaron a la oficina del director. Este se sentó unos cinco minutos antes de que un enrome hombre entrara con unas carpetas.

“Buenas tardes joven Laufeyson” como odiaba ese nombre, él era solo Loki. “quite esa cara que no lo voy a regañar. Me hablo la madre de Thor Odinson” o que bien, al parecer no podría alejarse del rubio “me dijo que es amigo de su hijo” el no se llamaría su amigo pero aun así asintió “quería pedirle que le entregara sus tareas y apuntes durante los días que falte a clases. Entiendo que su situación es delicada” y sin decir mas y de nuevo sin preguntar la opinión de Loki le entrego los papeles y lo guió a la salida.

Fue a ver a Benedict y le explico que no podría estar entrenando por las tardes ya que tenia que llevarle la tarea a Thor. Ben se veía preocupado pero accedió. 

“Loki si algo necesitas, solo llámame” sonrió a su entrenador, era muy amable con el, se despidió de Benedict frustrándose un poco al ver a todo el equipo entrenando, pero le relajaba saber que tenia las mañanas. 

Se dirigió al hospital donde recordaba haber llevado a Thor el día anterior.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No te preocupes Thor, verás que todo estará bien. Nos vemos mañana.-

Cuando su madre entró al cuarto de Baldur seguido por Loki, quiso ponerse frente a su hermano protegiéndolo. Nadie tenia derecho a verlo así y menos un desconocido. Pero su madre lo detuvo con una mirada amenazadora.

“Te he traído los apuntes del día y tu tarea” dijo Loki agachando la cabeza y saliendo de detrás de su madre, se acercó a él y extendió los documentos. El era la ultima persona que hubiera pensado le llevara la tarea cuando faltara a clases.

“¿Es tu amigo, Thor?” pregunto su hermano intentando asomar la cabeza para poder ver mejor a joven, Loki se acercó sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano, reaccionando muy diferente a otras personas. La reacción de casi toda su familia al ver a su hermano lleno de cables, tubos y rodeado de maquinas, era poner una barrera claramente visible y alejarse.

“Soy Loki, mucho gusto” agradeció que Loki reaccionara así, su hermano tomo la mano del pelinegro con dificultad, pero le regreso la sonrisa.

“Baldur, hermano de Thor” Loki retiro la mano asintiendo y se acerco a Thor para explicarle algunas cosas de los apuntes. Estaba agachado sobre el y sentía el cabello del pelinegro rosarle el rostro, nunca había notado lo bien que olía. 

“No me estas poniendo atención, perdí mi entrenamiento para venir a explicarte, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es ponerme atención” se quejo Loki cruzando los brazos.

“Lo siento” fue lo único que pudo decir, veía como su madre intentaba no reírse. Loki acerco una silla asintiendo y continúo explicándole, sentía la mirada de su hermano sobre ellos. Sabía que de alguna manera esperaba poder participar en la conversación.  
“Bueno, eso sería todo” dijo Loki después de veinte minutos, se había parado la silla y tomaba su mochila para irse.

“¿Ya te vas?” pregunto Baldur sonando un poco triste

“Si” respondió Loki metiendo cosas en esta, era la primera vez que Thor veía la mochila de Loki, se veía vieja y sucia. Tenía manchas recientes, de seguro lo habían molestado hoy. 

“No” le pido su hermano, Loki observo a Thor con duda y bajo su mochila “no puedo ver televisión ya que no puedo estar elevado mucho tiempo y me aburro mucho, podrías quedarte otro rato, puedes continuar platicando con Thor; no tienes que ponerme atención. Sus conversaciones me distraen un rato”

“No creo que sea prudente” respondió educadamente Loki, pero al ver que Baldur bajaba la vista continuo “no soy bueno conversando con los demás, pero si gustas podría leerte un libro, estoy seguro que aquí deberán tener algún tipo de biblioteca”

“Eso me gustaría” replicó su hermano emocionado, volteo a ver a su madre y esta asintió accediendo. Loki salió de la habitación.

“Tienes un buen amigo” le dijo su madre

“Ya te había dicho que no es mi amigo, solo me ayuda a estudiar” 

“A mi me agrada” dijo Baldur, Thor le sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del pequeño. Loki entró poco después con un libro en manos, parecía contento. Explico que al principio se había decepcionado por los libros que tenían en el lugar y les hablo como quince minutos de porque no eran buena lectura, Thor se dio cuenta de que le gustaba leer. Pero les dijo que había encontrado uno bueno, Thor nunca había escuchado de el, se llamaba “El principito”. Loki comenzó a leer, su madre bajo la revista que tenia en sus manos para escuchar. Su voz era muy dulce y tranquilizante, te hipnotizaba, se dejó llevar por el melódico sonido; cerró los ojos y a pesar de que había dejado de poner atención a lo que decía Loki, no podía dejar de escuchar. 

Su madre lo despertó y le dijo que Loki se había ido hacia dos horas y que le había prometido a su hermano regresar a continuar leyéndole el siguiente día. Lo cual pudo haberle molestado de no ser porque Baldur parecía emocionado con la idea, así que solo asintió y fue hacia el sillón a seguir con su siesta. La cual no duro mucho, se despertó con el sonido de voces; la sala estaba llena de doctores y vio a si padre allí, abrazando a su madre. Pensó en lo peor, quiso asomarse para poder ver que le sucedía a su hermano, era mucho ruido y creía que alcanzo a ver algo de sangre, pareció que se desmallaría y los doctores le pidieron que saliera. Fue a la sala de espera y deseo que Loki estuviera ahí, saco su celular y con manos temblorosas comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a Loki.

-¿Hey, Loki?- se estaba tardando en responder, ¿Qué pensaba, que por un favor Loki le contestaría inmediatamente?, estaba tardando mucho en responder. Cuando reviso su reloj y vio la hora, se dio cuenta el porque, era la una de la mañana y Loki tenia entrenamiento en unas horas. 

-Hey, ¿esta todo bien?- Loki respondió, se relajo inmediatamente. Debía disculparse por haberlo despertado.

-No-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas despierto a esta hora?-

-Había mucho ruido y muchos doctores, me pidieron que saliera del cuarto y eso nunca es bueno. No se que hacer y mis padres están en la habitación- Loki tardo otro rato en responder, seguramente estaba pensando en que responder, Thor no habría sabido que responder en una situación de esas. El hubiera preferido que no le llegara ningún mensaje, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, que le dijeran que todo estaría bien.

-No debes preocuparte, tu hermano estará bien, es muy fuerte. ¿Quieres que vaya al hospital?, para que no tengas que esperar solo- como le gustaría que Loki estuviera ahí, pero no podía pedirle que fuera a esa hora al hospital, sus padres se preocuparían. Y no quería que se perdiera el entrenamiento.

-No, esta bien así. Gracias. Oh, mi madre acaba de llegar, te mandare un mensaje mas tarde, perdón por despertarte-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Thor no tardó mucho en responder, le decía que no fuera al hospital y le pedía perdón por despertarlo. No es como si durmiera mucho. Se recostó de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Thor, verás que todo estará bien. Nos vemos mañana.-

En realidad no sabía si todo estaría bien, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía el hermano de Thor, pero supuso que eso era lo mejor que podía decirle, al menos eso es lo que al le hubiera gustado escuchar. Puso su celular junto a la mesa, y se acostó de nuevo intentando dormir. 

Casi se le hace tarde para ir al entrenamiento, hacía mucho que no se quedaba dormido, le alegraba ser tan ordenado que dejaba todo listo una noche anterior, aunque probablemente también se debía a que no le gustaba estar en esa casa. Corrió hasta la pista, donde ya lo esperaba Benedict. Se veía cansado, mas que de costumbre, eso lo hizo sentir mal por hacerlo despertar a esa hora solo para ver su entrenamiento. Se acercó a su entrenador y se sentó a su lado, este aún no notaba su presencia. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo.  
“Oh, buenos días Loki, me asustaste” realmente se veía cansado, sabía un poco sobre la vida de Ben fuera de la escuela y era consiente de que no tenia muy buenos hábitos y solía descuidar su cuerpo. Paso su mano del brazo a la espalda de Benedict.

“¿Hace cuanto que no duermes Ben?” parecía que el hombre apenas podía mantenerse despierto, este solo lo miro y después desvió la mirada “vamos Ben, duerme un rato, puedo entrenar solo” le dijo Loki ayudándolo a levantarse.

“No te preocupes Loki estoy bien, necesito dirigir tu entrenamiento” dijo despeinando su cabello, lo cual causo que Loki riera.

“Entonces me iré, así podrás dormir” Benedict comenzó a reír y se recostó en el sillón que se encontraba en la oficina, le sonrió a Loki y este asintió “perfecto, ahora iré a entrenar, cuando termine te despertaré”

Antes de que saliera de la oficina Benedict ya estaba dormido, lo tapo con una cobija que tenia guardada en su casillero, había días que el también se quedaba dormido en el lugar. Ese día no tenia ganas de practicar su coreografía así que solo patinaría. Se puso sus audífonos y salió a la pista. Tenía que procesar varias cosas, como su aparente y extraña nueva amistad con Thor. Sería pretexto de que estaba con el solo por su hermano, el rubio no le desagradaba y le había alegrado mucho que lo invitara por un café. 

Esa tarde iría al hospital, debería llevarles algo de comer, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera comer Baldur. Bueno podría llevar varias cosas, el libro que había escogido era corto, así que podría comprar uno mas largo para que leerlo. Aunque no estaba seguro de que quisiera que siguiera leyéndole o si Thor estaba de acuerdo con eso. No había revisado su celular desde que Thor le había enviado el ultimo mensaje, fue a su mochila aún con los patines puestos y vio que en la pantalla del aparato había un aviso de un nuevo mensaje. Era de Thor.

-Buenos días Loki, supongo que ya estas despierto. Quería decirte que mi hermano esta bien, solo fue una falsa alarma y que espera verte esta tarde-

Se apresuro a responder el mensaje mientras jugaba con el cable de sus audífonos, sentía como el sudor caía de su rostro, tenía que apurarse si quería que le diera tiempo de bañarse y no debía olvidar de despertar a Ben. 

-Me alegro ☺. Si, nos vemos esta tarde. ¿No quieres que lleve algo? Para ti, tu hermano o tu mamá- envió el mensaje y se dirigió a bañarse. Le cayo muy bien la ducha, estaba cansado, pero le gustaba mucho patinar y le gustaba cansarse haciendo eso.

“Ben, me voy a clases, despierta” movió a su entrenador pero este solo se quejo y se dio la vuelta. Se había quitado los zapatos, sus pies se veían por debajo de la cobija en estos se marcaban viejas heridas hechas por patinar. “Benedict” agito su hombro, pero este seguía sin despertar, así que decidió sentarse en el brazo del sillón y saltarse las primeras clases, al fin y al cabo eran unas que a su padre no le interesaba que llevara. Y en ambas llevaba un promedio perfecto, podía darse el lujo de faltar. Así que sacó un libro y se puso a leer.

“¿Loki?” Ben se estaba estirando y Loki alcanzó a tomar una foto de eso. Mas tarde se la mandaría a Martin. Se sentó a su lado “¿Qué hora es?”

“Diez y media” guardo su libro y su celular, si se deba prisa, alcanzaría a llegar a la clase de las once y a ver a los profesores de las clases a las que había faltado para pedir su tarea. 

“¿Por qué no me despertaste?”

“Lo intente, varias veces. No me perdí de nada, no te preocupes”

“No debes faltar a clases, pero gracias, necesitaba esa siesta”

“No te preocupes Ben, nos vemos” se despidió del entrenador y se dirigió a sus clases. Pero antes reviso de nuevo su celular.

-No, muchas gracias. Nos vemos mas tarde-

No podía esperar a que terminaran las clases para poder ver a Thor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No” suplicó......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se harán menciones de bullying.  
> Es una historia que ya tengo escrita, pero tengo que corregir lo mejor que pueda los capítulos y editarlos un poco. Si ven algún error tanto ortográfico como de redacción, sería grandioso que me lo hicieran saber :3
> 
> Gracias por leer.

Pensaba que Loki llegaría tarde cuando éste entro cargando su mochila y una caja. Pasó junto a Thor y le regaló una sonrisa, dejó la caja en el sillón y volteó a verlo. Su ropa estaba sucia, pero aun así sonreía, Thor estaba seguro de que lo habían molestado ese día. 

“Hola, perdón por tardar” se dirigió a su hermano, este le sonreía.

“Hola Loki, no te preocupes” Baldur estiró la mano y Loki la alcanzó.

“¿Qué hay en la caja?” preguntó Thor, acercándose para observar, pero cuando la iba a abrir Loki le pegó en la palma.

“Paciencia, es una gran virtud Thor. Es una sorpresa, pero primero terminare de leer el libro” nadie le decía a Thor que esperara, pero algo en la maldita sonrisa burlona de Loki le obligo a hacerlo. Esperaron un poco mas a que su madre regresara de hablar con el doctor y fue cuando Loki comenzó a leer. 

Thor se dejó llevar una vez mas por la profunda voz del pelinegro, aún no tenia ni idea de que trataba el libro, pero no le importaba, con que Loki siguiera leyendo. Hasta tenía pensado comprar mas libros con tal de escuchar se voz. Su madre tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Sabía que le agradaba la presencia de Loki, se lo había mencionado la noche anterior. Era el primer amigo, si es que así lo podía llamar, que le presentaba a su familia. Y ya les agradaba, bueno su padre no lo conocía y a pesar de que era duro en juzgar gente, sabia que también le agradaría. 

“....díganme que el principito ha vuelto” Loki cerró el libro y Thor regresó al mundo, observó el rostro de Loki, se veía apurado y después siguió su mirada. Volteó y vio a Baldur llorando, su madre también había derramado unas lagrimas.

“Lo siento” se disculpo Loki.

“No, querido” hablo su madre, Thor no entendía que había sucedido, era como si su alma se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo y acabara de regresar “nos gusto mucho el libro”

“No te preocupes Loki, ¿crees que después podrías leernos de nuevo?” vio como el rostro de Loki se iluminada cuando Baldur había terminado de hablar.

“Si, me encantaría. Tal vez pueda escoger alguno con el que Thor no se duerma”

A pesar de que normalmente le hubiera disgustado el comentario, no le importó, hizo reír a su madre y a su hermano, ya necesitaba escuchar su risa. Rió con ellos. Le gustaba tener a Loki, quería que fuera solo de él. Lo sentía como una parte suya, al verlo sonreír y platicar con su familia. El pelinegro se paró de la silla y abrió la caja. De esta sacó un pedazo de tela negra.

“¿Para que es eso?” preguntó Baldur. Thor también quería saber pero a la vez quería ser una persona paciente.

“Es parte de la sorpresa, ¿te importa si te vendo los ojos?” Baldur negó con la cabeza y Loki se acercó a su cama, después de vendar los ojos de su hermano, hizo lo mismo con su madre y con él. Al parecer la sorpresa era para todos. Escuchó un buen rato a Loki moverse alrededor de la habitación, estaría seguro de que hasta salió de esta varias veces. Se sentía tentado a quitarse la venda.

Después de un rato de esperar Loki les dijo que faltaba poco para que terminara, Thor no imaginaba lo que podía ser, pero se sentía emocionado. Cuando Loki les indico que podían quitarse la venda, pero que tenían que esperar con los ojos cerrados unos cinco segundos, Thor pensó que le daría un ataque. Se sentía ansioso.

“Ahora” indicó el pelinegro.

No sabía donde estaba, no seguía en el hospital eso era seguro. Podría jurar que estaba a campo abierto, en la noche estrellada mas hermosa que podría imaginar. Podía ver cada constelación a la perfección. Su hermano estaba fascinado, al igual que todos se había quedado sin palabras. Le dieron muchas ganas de correr y abrazar a Loki, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por su familia. Les había regalado el cielo. 

“Me dijiste que te aburrías, cuando yo me aburro pongo este proyector en mi cuarto y veo las estrellas que la ciudad no me permite apreciar.” 

“Gracias Loki” Baldur había vuelto a llorar, no podía despegar su vista del techo “gracias”

“Puedes quedártelo, es un regalo” continuó Loki, sentándose junto a Thor “así podrás contarle a tu hermano sobre las estrellas”

“¿Cómo sabes que a Baldur le gustan las estrellas?” preguntó Thor extrañado, estaba seguro de que nunca se lo había contado. 

“La segunda vez que vine, había un libro sobre las constelaciones junto a la cama. Supuse que era de Baldur” Loki era una persona misteriosa, veía detalles y sabía cosas. A Thor comenzó a gustarle aún mas la presencia del joven. Loki vio su reloj y se apuró a recoger sus cosas, le dio un manual a Thor y le explicó lo básico de cómo funcionaba el pequeño proyector y se despidió.

“¿Regresaras mañana?” preguntó Thor sin despegar la mirada de los profundos ojos esmeralda que parecían esconder mil secretos.

“Si”

_______________________________________________________________________________

El ir al hospital a ver a Baldur y pasar tiempo con Thor se hizo tan rutinario como el patinaje. Se había encariñado con la familia, hasta con el padre, una persona de gran tamaño y con un solo ojo, que imponía respeto con su sola presencia; pero era amable con sus hijos y los miraba con cariño. La primera vez que vio juntos a los padres de Thor pensó que hacían muy buena pareja.

Siempre al salir de clases iba al hospital, algunas veces llevaba libros y otras juegos de mesa que pudiera jugar Baldur desde su cama. En el transcurso de las semanas que llevaba visitando el hospital no se veía que fueran a darlo de alta pronto. En lugar de mejorar, parecía empeorar. Que Thor no le contara mucho, no ayudaba. Loki no sabía con exactitud que era lo que tenia Baldur, solo que era una extraña y mortal. Que les habían dicho que no viviría pasando los diez y ya tenia quince años; eso les daba esperanzas.

Algunas veces Thor le enviaba mensajes en las noches o cuando el rubio no podía dormir porque su hermano había empeorado. Ese día terminaría de leerles “Los pilares de la tierra” una extraña elección por parte de Thor, pero hasta Odín (así era como se llamaba el padre de Thor) se había picado con el libro y algunas veces se sentaba a escuchar. 

Iba saliendo de su entrenamiento cuando los vio venir hacia el. Fue al ver al alto y pelirrojo amigo de Thor que agradeció haber dejado sus patines en el casillero. Caminaron lentamente hacía donde se encontraba y comenzaron a rodearlo sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Comenzó a sentir miedo como hacía mucho no lo tenia. Veía la maldad en sus rostros y estaba lo suficientemente lejos del estadio como para gritarle a Benedict. Así que se aferró fuertemente de su mochila y esperó.

“Hola mariquita” Volstagg acarició su rostro con uno de sus dedos, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago “por tu culpa me suspendieron del equipo por toda la temporada” continuó hablando mientras metía su mano por debajo de la playera de Loki.

“No” suplicó.

“Veras que no te conviene causarnos problemas” 

Le arrebataron la mochila y la abrieron, tirando sus pocas cosas al suelo, unas libretas, unos exámenes, algo de origami y el libro que les estaba leyendo a Thor y a su hermano. Aventaron la mochila al basurero. Y comenzaron a pisar sus exámenes y libretas, mientras uno de sus compañeros lo sostenía por la espalda impidiéndole escapar o moverse. Lastimaban su brazo, dolía mucho. Pero no iba a llorar. No les daría el gusto.

“Por que me miras así marica asqueroso?” sintió la patada en su estomago mover todos sus órganos. Y cayó de bruces al suelo, jalaron su cabello obligándolo a ver como deshojaban “Los pilares de la Tierra” hoja por hoja, las pisaban. Lo arrastraron hasta los baños que se encuentran fuera del estadio, los que se usan cuando hay mucha gente. Sabía lo que pasaría, cerró los ojos esperando que terminara pronto. Le arrancaron los audífonos que colgaban por su playera y sacaron su iPod, había tardado tanto en juntar dinero para comprarlo. Lo lanzaron contra la pared. 

Reían, pateaban a Loki y reían. Destrozaban sus libros y reían. Rompían sus cosas y reían. Loki se paró e intentó defenderse pero lo empujaron lanzándolo contra uno de los cajones de los inodoros, haciéndolo caer de nuevo. Quería que Thor llegara y lo defendiera como había prometido, que entrara por la puerta y golpeara a todos los que le hacían daño. Ya no quería ser débil. El nunca había querido entrar a estudiar ahí. Se sentía avergonzado. Bajaba siempre la mirada e intentaba mantener un perfil bajo, pero eso al parecer empeoraba las cosas, les hacia mas fácil el molestarlo. 

“¿Que? enclenque, no te da vergüenza?, a tu edad y todavía no sabes defenderte” le dijo Volstagg escupiéndole en el cabello. 

“Ha de ser cosa de maricas” dijo alguien mas.  
Jalaron su cabello, comenzaría. Introdujeron su rostro en el inodoro, sintió como se ahogaba y el asco. El agua sucia rodeando su rostro. Lo sacaron, reían. Repitieron la operación varias veces. Perdió las fuerzas y dejo de intentar evitarlo. El agua rodeo de nuevo su cara, sus pulmones quemaban y el solo quería morirse. Quería ahogarse y que todo terminara, que lo mataran de una vez. Que por favor ya lo mataran. Ya no quería ser humillado. Sintió como una arcada recorría su cuerpo, vomito. Sonidos de asco y risas lo rodearon. Quería morir.

“Basta...” dijo alguien al fondo ”Cállate Hogun” otra voz, comenzaron a discutir. Ya nadie sostenía su cabello, después de un rato las voces cesaron. Y se levanto, no dejaría que nadie lo viera en ese estado y menos tirado en el baño.  
A duras penas podía caminar, su garganta quemaba. 

Se arrastró hasta el estacionamiento, no lloraría, esta vez no lo haría. Saco su mochila de la basura y recogió su libro destrozado, las demás cosas no importaban. Su iPod roto, era un peso en su pantalón que le recordaba que no valía nada.

Se dejó guiar por sus pies. Sin saber realmente a donde lo llevaban. Solo quería morir.


	9. Chapter 9

Era un buen día, Baldur se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para poder pararse de la cama, actualmente estaba sentado en el sillón. Jugaban UNO, Loki se los había traído hacia unos días. La presencia del pelinegro era común. Y cuando éste no estaba hacía falta. Seguía dándole asesorías y ya podía resolver problemas de mayor dificultad. Esa tarde Loki seguiría leyéndoles, era un libro muy interesante que hasta a su padre le gustaba escuchar. 

“Dios mío” exclamo Baldur, de pronto parecía muy exaltado y había dejado caer las cartas “Loki”

Volteó a ver a la puerta, Loki cargaba entre sus manos una mochila muy sucia, y muchas, muchas hojas. Temblaba bastante, estaba empapado y parecía también estar lastimado. Thor corrió a su lado, intentó hacerle soltar la mochila, olía a basura. Maldita sea, no lo había protegido una vez mas. Ahora si se habían pasado. 

“Loki, mírame” exclamó Thor al ver que el pelinegro no reaccionaba “Loki”

“¿Thor?” Loki volteó a verlo y soltó la mochila “lo siento, no podre seguir leyendo el libro” Loki se dejó caer, pero Thor alcanzó a sostenerlo. Lo levantó y lo cargó hasta sentarlo junto a Baldur. Tenía moretones y la playera rota. 

“Thor, no esta respirando” chillo Baldur. Loki se estaba poniendo pálido. Como desearía que su madre estuviera aquí, ella probablemente sabría que hacer. Tenía que relajarse.

“Esta teniendo un ataque de pánico” Thor se sentó y puso a Loki sobre sus piernas, notó como Baldur tomaba una de las manos del pelinegro y comenzaba a masajearla. “Tranquilo Loki, estas bien” comenzó a mecer al joven, acariciando su espalda. Tenía que tranquilizarlo. Lo abrazó aún mas fuerte “perdóname Loki, no estuve ahí, te prometí que te protegería y no lo cumplí” besó la frente del pelinegro, “pero ya estoy aquí, estas a salvo”

“Thor” sollozo Loki

“Aquí estoy” Loki comenzó a llorar, ahogándose en lagrimas. No recordaba la ultima vez que había visto a alguien adulto llorar de esa manera. Cuando entró una enfermera apurada para ver que sucedía, Thor la fulminó con la mirada, ordenándole silenciosamente que nadie podía entrar. Acomodó a Loki en sus brazos mientras éste se rompía, al menos el ataque de pánico había terminado, pensó Thor. Veía como Baldur continuaba tomando la mano de Loki y le regalaba una mirada preocupada. Tenía que quitarle esa ropa a Loki y ver si no estaba lastimado. “No me tardo Baldur, no te muevas de aquí”

“¿A donde vas?” preguntó preocupado su hermano, negándose a soltar a Loki.

“Le prestaré algo de ropa y quiero ver si no esta lastimado” Baldur asintió y soltó la mano del pelinegro.

Thor se paró cargando a Loki en sus brazos. Aún seguía llorando, pero mas silenciosamente, lo llevó hasta el baño y lo sentó en la taza, en cuanto lo soltó, Loki desvió la mirada y se abrazo a sus piernas escondiendo su rostro entre estas. Se veía tan pequeño de esa manera. Thor prendió la regadera y llenó una cubeta con agua, tomo unas toallas y separo algo de su ropa. Tomo la cabeza de Loki con mucho cuidado y lo obligó a levantarla. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio roto, parecía apenas poder sostener su cuerpo. 

“Vamos Loki, déjame ayudarte” dijo mientras le quitaba la playera sucia, estaba mojada y parecía estar manchada de vomito. La aventó hacia un lado y con la toalla que humedeció, comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de Loki. Tenia algunas heridas, no sabía cuales eran por caídas del patinaje y cuales por el bulling. Se odiaba por alguna vez haber sido parte de eso. Sentía la mirada pesada de Loki sobre él. Cuando hubo terminado de limpiar su cuerpo, continuó con su cara. Lo hacía con cuidado, Loki podía romperse aún mas. Por ultimo limpió su cabello, era suave y largo, de un hermoso negro, era el cabello que cuando bailaba parecía plumas. Revisó, con sus conocimientos casi nulos el cuerpo del pelinegro, pero al parecer no había nada roto. Esperaba estar en lo cierto. Le pasó la ropa a Loki y esperó a que se cambiara, pero cuando este tardó mucho entro de nuevo al baño. Loki seguía sentado en la misma posición y sostenía con fuerza las prendas que tenia entre sus manos. 

“¿Qué sucede?” Thor se sentó frente al pelinegro, lloraba de nuevo. Thor le ayudo a ponerse la playera, la cual le quedaba bastante grande y lo cargó fuera del baño. Baldur se veía impaciente sentado donde se encontraba. 

Se sentó justo como antes y acomodo a Loki entre él y Baldur. Su hermano inmediatamente se acercó al pelinegro y lo tomó de la mano. Al sentir el tacto, Loki se derrumbó de nuevo. 

“Lo siento” sollozó, Thor inmediatamente paso un brazo por la espalda de Loki y lo abrazó. Con su mano libre Loki se aferró a la playera de Thor. “Lo lamento”

“Deja de disculparte, maldita sea” Loki se tensó completamente cuando Thor le grito, y se soltó del abrazo. Se limpio las lagrimas y comenzó a levantarse.

“No” Baldur fulminó a Thor con la mirada y jaló de nuevo a Loki hacía ellos “lo que mi hermano quiere decir, es que no tienes porque disculparte, tu no has hecho nada malo” algunas veces Thor pensaba que el mayor era Baldur. Su hermano estaba casi tan flaco como Loki, su piel había perdido color y sus ojos estaban hundidos, le dolía ver a su vivaz hermano así “somos nosotros quienes deberíamos disculparnos, se supone que los amigos deben estar ahí cuando los necesitas y nosotros no lo estuvimos” 

“Aquí están ¿No es así?” sonrió Loki a Baldur. Esa sonrisa lastimo mucho a Thor, era tan triste, parecía haber tomado todas las fuerzas del pelinegro para poder sonreír así. 

Thor lo abrazó de nuevo y besó su frente. “Aquí estamos” le aseguró.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando despertó sintió un dolor por todo el cuerpo, intentó moverse pero alcanzó a ver a Baldur acostado sobre sus piernas, sostenía una de sus manos, del otro lado Thor descansaba sobre su hombro. Ambos estaban dormidos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y muchas ganas de llorar de nuevo. Aún se sentía muy miserable. Pero ambos sostenían sus manos con fuerza. Vio el reloj, apenas eran las 3. Acomodó su cabeza sobre la de Thor y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo e intento dormir un poco mas. Sintió la mano de Thor apretar mas la suya y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Una luz despertó a los tres, Loki tuvo que sostener a Baldur para que no cayera. Este se sentó y recargó su cuerpo contra el de Loki. Thor se estiró dejando escuchar a todos como sus huesos crujían. 

“Oh, perdón” se disculpó Frigga, así era como se llamaba la madre de Thor, a Loki le gustaba ese nombre “no quería despertarlos, se veían tan lindos dormidos los tres”

“No importa mamá” dijo bostezando Thor. Loki agacho la mirada, sabía el estado en el que se encontraba su rostro, no quería que la madre de Thor lo viera así. Le avergonzaba. Intentó pararse, pero Thor se lo impidió, “Esta bien Loki” 

No podía ponerse a llorar de nuevo, no después del escandalo que había armado frente a Thor y a su hermano. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y pensó en lo que su padre hará si lo veía en ese estado. Le aterraba el pensarlo. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

“Loki, tranquilo” Thor puso su mano en su rostro y acaricio su mejilla. 

“Ven cariño” le dijo Frigga ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y haciéndolo sentar en la cama de Baldur, bajo la mirada “voltea a verme” la voz de la mujer era firme pero dulce, así que Loki obedeció. Baldur se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano, era tranquilizante. Thor había salido de la habitación “Thor te curó, ¿No es así?”

“Si” susurró Loki y apretó con fuerza la mano de Baldur. “Lo siento” no sabia que decir mas que disculparse, era un ser débil y vergonzoso. La madre de Thor lo abrazó y Loki se dejó abrazar, así estuvieron mucho rato hasta que regresó Thor. Se sentía tan bien, nunca había sentido el amor de una madre, no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien lo había abrazado. 

“Loki, ¿te gustaría quedarte hoy aquí?, no es común, lo se. Pero es un cuarto privado, podrías decir que es como de hotel mas que de hospital. Hablé con Benedict y dice que el se encargará de tu padre y de los días que faltes a la escuela” 

Sintió de nuevo muchas ganas de llorar, negó con la cabeza. No podía quedarse, no debía molestarlos. Ya había causado suficientes problemas y no quería causarle problemas a Benedict. “No puedo, no quiero molestar” susurró. Thor lo tomo por el rostro y le sonrió con tristeza. Nunca había visto a nadie sentir tristeza por él o lo mas probable es que fuera lastima. Eso era lo mas seguro. 

“Quédate, puedes leernos en la noche y podemos poner el proyector. Veremos las estrellas” insistió Baldur. La mama de Thor también le insistió. Era día de que ella fuera a dormir a casa y Thor se quedaba solo por la noche. 

Sería la primer noche que pasara fuera de su casa, no se como le haría Benedict para convencer a su padre, pero estaba seguro que lo lograría. Loki asintió.

La mamá de Thor les llevó algo de comer, decidieron por algo que también Baldur pudiera comer, así que muchas verduras. Aunque Thor en secreto le dijo que mas tarde iría a la cafetería por algo con mas grasa. Baldur comenzó a cansarse y lo ayudaron a recostarse en la cama.

Un poco mas tarde comenzó a darle fiebre y le empeoró un poco mas noche. Él y Thor lo cuidaron toda la noche. Las enfermeras iban a revisar cada cinco minutos el estado de Baldur. 

“Perdón” comenzó a decir el joven, Thor estaba en el baño, trayendo mas toallas húmedas, para intentar bajar la fiebre de su hermano “no podremos hacer mucho esta noche. No quería ponerme mal.”

“Esta bien” dijo Loki pasando su mano por el rostro de Baldur “aún podemos ver las estrellas”

Cuando Thor regresó Baldur ya se había quedado dormido y Loki acariciaba su cabello. Thor se sentó junto a Loki y se recargo en su hombro. “Quédate Loki. Por favor. Me da miedo quedarme solo, me da miedo despertar una noche y que Baldur no lo haga” Loki abrazo a Thor, justo como éste había hecho horas atrás. “Quédate”

“Me quedaré” 

Comenzó a pasar su mano por el cabello de Thor así como lo hacía por el cabello de Baldur, ¿era esto lo que se sentía ser querido y querer a alguien?. 

“Te quiero Loki” Thor volteó y lo besó. Loki quitó la mano del cabello de Baldur y se aferró al de Thor. Todo su mundo se detuvo por unos segundos y se dejó absorber por la boca de Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se mucho sobre enfermedades y eso, y como no quería meterme mucho en ese tema, no le puse nombre a lo que podría tener Baldur, solo que es grave. Lo demás lo dejo abierto a su imaginación... 
> 
> En general tengo al idea de que es una enfermedad rara de la cual no se tienen muchos conocimientos.
> 
> Gracias por leer :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Te quiero” .......

Besó a Loki sin pensarlo y después de hacerlo lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que el pelinegro saldría corriendo. Pero le regresó el beso. Se sentía bien estar con Loki, era una persona amable. Le daba cierta seguridad el estar con él, lo vio a los ojos y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al ver su ojo morado. Se elevó un poco mas y lo besó. 

“¿Tu no me quieres?” preguntó al pelinegro cuando vio que no respondía y que solo lo observaba. Lo había dicho con un tono de broma, pero el rostro de Loki se torno serio.

“Me da miedo decirlo”

“¿Por qué?” probablemente no lo quería. Después de todo Thor había sido parte de quienes lo molestaban.

“Si lo digo, se hará real. Y si al final resulta que no me quieres no se si podre con eso” Loki era muy inseguro fuera de la pista, tenía miedo. Thor quería disipar todos esos sentimientos, quería que Loki se sintiera querido. Que un abrazo o palabras de apoyo no fuera lo mejor que le paso en su día. 

“Te quiero” estaba seguro de ello, lo quería desde hacia tiempo, desde antes que comenzara a visitar a Baldur en el hospital. Le gustaban sus pequeñas acciones. Las cuales había comenzado a notar desde que comenzó a ayudarlo con sus clases. Besó a Loki de nuevo, en la boca, en la mejilla, en el cuello, en la mano. Asegurándole que no se arrepentiría.

“Te quiero, Thor” dijo Loki suspirando. 

Comenzaron a platicar, pero fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando Baldur comenzó a vomitar. Loki inmediatamente se subió a la cama y se puso detrás de su hermano. Thor presionó rápidamente el botón para llamar a las enfermeras y le pasó la charola a Loki. El pelinegro recargó a Baldur en su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su frente y su rostro. Thor no podía soportar ver a su hermano así. Cuando las enfermeras entraron, Baldur había dejado de vomitar y ahora solamente descansaba sobre Loki. 

Las enfermeras tomaron la charola y las sabanas sucias; revisaron a su hermano y le dijeron que estaba estable, que probablemente había sido un día muy agitado para el. Thor estaba cargando a su hermano, pero aun así alcanzo a ver la reacción de Loki al escuchar eso. El pelinegro se encogió donde estaba sentado y apartó la vista, se sentía culpable, ese tonto. Cuando hubieron terminado de arreglar la cama Thor recostó de nuevo a su hermano en esta.

“No quiero dormir solo” le dijo Baldur. Thor asintió y fue al asiento donde estaba Loki y lo jalo con el hacia la cama.

Esa noche durmieron los tres juntos, Baldur en medio abrazado de Loki y Thor masajeando la espalda de su hermano. Cuando éste se quedó dormido buscó en la oscuridad la mano de Loki y la tomó. 

Después de esa noche su hermano empeoró. Ya casi no podía mantenerse despierto, sus padres iban y venían. Les costaba separarse del trabajo y mas con las cuentas que tenían que pagar. Thor lo entendía. Lo único que le ayudaba a sobrevivir el día, era la presencia de Loki. 

Estaba en el sillón, copiando las tareas de Loki, la escuela les había dado un permiso a ambos para poder faltar. A Thor por la situación de su hermano y Benedict había hablado con la escuela sobre Loki, al parecer la influencia de Benedict en ésta y que Loki fuera el mejor promedio de toda el área, ayudaban. 

Volteó a ver a la cama donde Loki le leía a Baldur. Su hermano estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo de Loki, y el pelinegro acariciaba el cabello de Baldur. Ya casi no podía mantenerse despierto. Pero debía ser fuerte, Thor debía ser fuerte para su hermano, para sus padres y para Loki. Si se rompía por ver a su hermano desaparecer lentamente, Baldur se sentiría mal. Debía hacer a su hermano feliz. Dejó las tareas de un lado y fue a recostarse del otro lado de Baldur. 

“Veamos las estrellas” les propuso. Baldur se emocionó y Loki se paro a preparar el cuarto. Cuando todo estaba completamente oscuro, se transportaron al universo. Todo el lugar se lleno de estrellas. 

Baldur les contaba sobre ellas, Loki le había leído varios libros sobre estas. Podría decirse que era un día perfecto. 

“Thor, despierta cariño” su madre lo agitaba, no la recordaba tan pequeña. Su madre grande y brillante, ahora se veía tan pequeña. “Ven acompáñame, deja que ellos duerman”

Salió del cuarto, dejando a Loki y a Baldur dormir. La siguió hasta donde los esperaba una enfermera que hablaba con su padre. Sintió un nudo en el estomago, estaba seguro de lo que le dirían. No quería escuchar, no quería saber, no era cierto. Si no se lo decían, no seria real y todo seguiría bien. Su madre lo sostenía por la cintura, el cálido tacto de la mujer lo dejaba en la realidad.

Las palabras que llegaban a su cabeza solamente salían, como aire, no podía procesarlas. Solo algunas oraciones “máximo dos semanas” , “empeorara”, “un ultimo deseo”. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Thor no estaba en la habitación, se estiró y bajó de la cama. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, cuando entró al cuarto de nuevo estaban ahí los papas de Thor. Frigga estaba sentada con Baldur recostado en sus piernas, se veía tan cansada y tan triste. El padre estaba junto a la cama, se sentía como un intruso. Eso era, un intruso en una familia que se estaba rompiendo. No debía estar ahí. Era consciente de que Baldur no viviría mucho mas y ahí estaba él, quitándoles tiempo con su hijo.

Paso junto a ellos y se excuso, se dirigió a la cafetería, necesitaba algo urgente de tomar. Pidió un café cargado y se lo bebió todo. Cuando iba de regreso a la habitación vio a Thor sentado en la sala de espera. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, éste recostaba la cabeza sobre sus manos, así que no lo había visto. Abrazó al rubio y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Thor se mostraba fuerte frente a sus padres y a su hermano, nunca lo veía quejarse ni llorar. Siempre sonreía y animaba el día, a pesar de que Loki sabia que cada día que Baldur empeoraba, Thor moría por dentro.

“Dos semanas” Thor se abrazó al cuerpo de Loki, sintió como el rubio temblaba un poco “es lo máximo que le dan” 

Loki beso la frente de Thor y acarició su cabello, hasta que éste se quedó dormido, se resbalo hasta que su cabeza reposo sobre las piernas de Loki. Continuó acariciándolo. Tenía que ir a casa o realmente lo matarían. Necesitaba un largo baño y ropa limpia. Necesitaba patinar, añoraba el hielo, deseaba su frio abrazo. Sentir como se rompía bajo sus cuchillas, necesitaba la fuerza que la música le daba. Quería ver a Ben y dejar de interrumpir a la amable familia que lo había acogido. 

Cuando hubieron regresado a la habitación, Loki decidió que debía regresar a casa aunque fuera por dos días. Se sentó a un lado de Thor en el sillón, los padres seguían junto a Baldur. Dos semanas, resonó en su cabeza. Probablemente no era el mejor momento para irse, pero lo necesitaba y probablemente la familia de Thor también.

“¿Thor?” tomó la mano del rubio, después del beso eran mas íntimos, su familia lo sabia, se tomaban de las manos, se abrazaban y cuando creían que nadie los veía se besaban. 

“¿Qué sucede, hermoso?” tomó aire para decírselo, no entendía porque le era tan difícil, no es como si le fuera a decir que se iba por siempre. Era porque entendía lo que significaba para Thor tenerlo ahí. 

“Me iré esta noche a casa” Thor separó su mano de la de Loki, y se retiró un poco. Aparto la mirada y apretó los puños.

“Pues vete” replicó Thor, sus padres voltearon a verlo “no es como si te necesitara aquí” 

“Thor” exclamó su madre, pero Loki agito la mano dándole a entender que estaba bien. Probablemente antes se hubiera ofendido, pero conocía a Thor, el no sentía eso y mucho menos era lo que quería decir.

“Hey” tomo la mano del rubio “necesito ropa limpia, una larga ducha y hablar con Ben” y realmente quería patinar, pero eso no era necesario decirlo. Thor volteó y Loki recargo su frente contra la de él. “regresare cuando termine de hacer esas cosas, no pienso tardarme” 

Lo primero que hizo al salir del hospital fue dirigirse a casa de Ben, había ido algunas veces. Solía quedarse ahí durante competencias o cuando no aguantaba estar en casa. A su padre poco le importaba donde durmiera con tal de que llevara a casa calificaciones “dignas de un Laufeyson”. Tocó tres veces la puerta antes de que un Benedict eufórico lo abrazara y lo cargara dentro de la casa. 

“Ben, basta” respondió riendo.

“Quien esta ahí Ben?” preguntó una voz masculina.

“Soy yo, Martin” respondió Loki abriéndose paso en la sala, saludó al novio de Benedict. Era una persona muy amable, de pequeña estatura y cabello rubio corto, hacía buena pareja con su alto entrenador. Alguien como Ben necesitaba de alguien como Martin. “Ben ya puedes soltarme”

“Lo siento Loki” dijo el entrenador abrazándolo aún mas fuerte “no pude hacer nada contra ellos”

“Me ayudaste a faltar a la escuela y me cubriste con mi padre, me entrenas gratis, eso es mas de lo que podría pedir” le dijo Loki tomándolo del brazo que rodeaba su cuello “por eso me da pena pedirte otro favor”

“Lo que quieras, Martin y yo lo haremos por ti”

“Primero que nada necesito patinar. Oh, Ben no sabes cuanto necesito patinar” cuando Ben lo vio con curiosidad supo que no comprendía totalmente “pero no en la pista de la universidad, no ahí”

“Esta bien Loki, te llevaremos a la pista publica, tengo contactos, podrán abrirla para nosotros en la noche” Loki asintió agradecido.

“Y necesito un baño” Ben rió accediendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odió a Loki en ese momento.......

Ese día necesitó a Loki. Baldur entro y salió de una horrible fiebre durante todo el día, de su cuerpo salían muchos cables que ya no tenía ni idea a donde se dirigían. Se sentía tan cansado, tan exhausto. No quería seguir viendo a su hermano así. Ya no podía, solo quería que todo terminara.

Por mas que le doliera admitirlo, quería que todo terminara, que su hermano descansara para que él y su familia pudieran hacer lo mismo. Estaba sentado mientras veía a su madre palmear la espalda de Baldur, acababa de vomitar por tercera vez en el día. Les habían dicho en la mañana que ya no podría comer nada. Sería mejor.

“Thor” gimió Baldur, se acercó a su hermano, se sentía un poco mareado. Los ojos de su hermano estaban sumidos y su piel tenia una tonalidad amarillenta verdosa. Estaba tan falco que dudaría que alguna vez carne cubrió sus huesos. Remplazó el lugar de su madre y abrazo a su hermano, beso su frente “Thor, me voy a morir”

“No, no digas eso, saldrás de esta” no podía llorar, no ahora, no después de haber aguantado tanto. No debía hacerlo, no frente a Baldur, ni frente a su madre.

“No Thor, ya no quiero, estoy muy cansado” sintió la mano de Baldur sobre su rostro. Se recargo en ella “estoy tan cansado, estas ultimas semanas fui muy feliz, junto a ti y junto a Loki”

Odió a Loki en ese momento, por no estar allí, por no...

“Yo también” afirmó Thor acomodándose en la cama junto a Baldur. Lo abrazó y se quedó dormido junto a su hermano.

Un poco mas tarde sintió la presencia de su madre que ponía una cobija sobre ellos, mas noche la escuchó sollozar. Se abrazó aun mas fuerte a su hermano.

Esa noche soñó, soñó que su hermano estaba bien. Que estaban en casa y hasta Loki los acompañaba. Todo estaba bien. De pronto todo oscureció y Loki se esfumo de la mano de su hermano.

“Thor” lo despertó su madre, acariciaba su cabello, estaba oscuro afuera. No distinguía que hora era. Su cabeza dolía y tenía a Baldur a un lado. “ve a darte un baño, duerme en el sillón. Yo cuidare de tu hermano”

En un principio se negó, no quería alejarse de su hermano ni un minuto. No podía, que tal que lo dejaba de ver y desaparecía. No podía. Pero cuando sintió la pesadez del cansancio sobre sus hombros bajó de la cama y se arrastró al baño. Encendió el agua y se metió a bañar, sin importarle que el agua aún estuviera fría. Sintió como sus músculos se fueron destensado con cada gota fría de agua que tocaba su piel. El cansancio se hizo mas presente y una vez mas deseó que Loki estuviera ahí.

No sabia que debía pensar del pelinegro, probablemente ya era su novio, aunque no sabía si fuera pertinente llamarlo así dada la situación en la que se besaron. Pero lo quería eso si era seguro. Se quedó bajo el agua hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron. Y se cambió de ropa, se sintió tan bien ese baño. Se arrastró de nuevo y se dejó caer en el sillón. Dejó descansar a su cuerpo porque esa noche no durmió mucho.

-¿Thor?, espero no haberte despertado, regresaré mañana en la noche. Te quiero- la pantalla de su celular ilumino su rostro, el mensaje de Loki lo hizo sentirse mejor, aunque no entendía como las cosas que haría le llevarían tanto tiempo.

-No puedo dormir-

-¿Quieres que te marque?-

-No-

-Esta bien-

Loki ya no le mandó ningún otro mensaje y Thor se sintió mal por como le había respondido. No merecía que descargara su ira contra él, el pelinegro había sido muy amable y entendía que tal vez necesitara algo de tiempo para él, para estar en su casa y con su familia. Debían extrañarlo en casa.

-Lo siento, Baldur se acaba de dormir, no quisiera despertarlo-

-Entiendo, entonces puedo mandarte mensajes o marcarte y hablar solo yo-

-Lo segundo me gustaría-  
Sintió que paso una eternidad hasta que su celular comenzó a vibrar. El nombre de Loki apareció en la pantalla, junto a una fotografía del pelinegro dormido que le había tomado hacia unos días.

"Hola Thor" que bien se sentía escuchar la voz del pelinegro "siento como si no nos hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo a pesar de que me fui hace unas horas. Actualmente no estoy en casa, Benedict me aceptó en su hogar. Él y su pareja Martin son muy amables conmigo, no es la primera vez que me dejan quedarme en su casa, ya hasta tengo mi cuarto. Es pequeño, pero bastante acogedor y tiene un pequeño baño con su regadera. Aquí tengo algo de ropa y unos patines. Hoy Ben me llevo un rato a patinar, tenía que practicar mi coreografía. Pero regresaré mañana en la noche y llevaré un libro nuevo, les gustará. Perdón por haberme ido hoy. Necesitaba hablar con Ben e ir a la escuela a dejar nuestros deberes, aunque fue Ben quién los dejó por mi. Me dio miedo entrar, soy un cobarde. Pero mañana estaré ahí..............."

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, pero lo hizo con el celular pegado a la oreja, no sabia hasta cuando Loki había dejado de hablarle. Debía disculparse por quedarse dormido.

Pero pronto se le olvido cuando su hermano comenzó a gritar, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el cuarto se inundo de médicos y su madre se acerco a él y lo abrazó.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Se había dado una larga ducha y cambiado de ropa. Había desayunado mejor que los días pasados y lo mejor de todo había patinado. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho, le marcó a Thor y le habló hasta que el rubio se quedó dormido. Lo supo porque lo escuchó roncar a través del auricular.

Iba en el auto con Ben y Martin, les habían reservado la pista. El dejar de patinar unos días lo hacia sentirse oxidado. Recordaba el día de ayer, como se sentía el hielo bajo sus pies, su alma se separó de su cuerpo y bailo con la música, nada pesaba y nada dolía. Aunque no lo disfruto totalmente, sentía que en esos momentos debía estar con Thor y no patinando. Su “novio” lo necesitaba. Y como si alguna divinidad leyera su mente un mensaje de Thor le llego.

-Vn, por faabvor te necwesito- el mensaje estaba escrito de manera torpe, había notado que Thor tenia mucho cuidado al enviarle mensajes, así que algo debía estar realmente mal.

“Ben, llévame al hospital” sintió un nudo en el estomago. Era un tonto, nunca debió irse. Nunca debió dejar a Thor solo, ni a Baldur.

“¿Qué sucede?” pregunto su entrenador asustado, Martin puso una mano sobre la de Ben “¿a que hospital?”

“Al de niños, frente al parque. No se que sucede, pero espero que no sea nada malo”

Benedict asintió y lo llevo rápidamente. El viaje se vio cargado de un silencio incomodo. Pasó su mano por su rostro, tratando de disipar su malestar. No esperaba regresar al hospital en esa situación, no se imaginaba que Baldur empeoraría tanto en tan corto tiempo. Pero también que podía esperar, si le habían dicho que le quedaban máximo dos semanas. Ben aparcó el carro y Loki bajo inmediatamente. Se paró a un lado de la puerta de Ben.

“Iré yo solo, esta bien Ben, no te preocupes. Regresen a casa, gracias por lo de anoche” le sonrió a su entrenador y despeinó su cabello.

“Si necesitas algo, solo llama” le gritó Benedict cuando ya se había echado a correr hacía el hospital.

Ya no necesitaba decir a donde iba. Las enfermeras lo conocían a la perfección. Por eso se preocupó cuando lo miraron con tristeza. Llegó muy agitado al cuarto de Baldur y vio a Thor apurarse hacía él, para envolverlo en un abrazo. No sabía si era su corazón o el de Thor el que latía mas rápido.

“No te vayas de nuevo, no necesitas bañarte, siempre hueles bien. Te prestare la ropa que quieras” le regresó el abrazo al rubio y acarició su cabello.

“Si, perdón Thor”

“¿Loki?” Baldur se escuchaba apurado, notaba el miedo en su voz. Volteó a la cama para saludarlo, pero este tenía los ojos vendados. Vio a Thor preocupado. Y se acercó a la cama del pequeño. Tomó su mano y la acercó a su rostro.

“Si, soy yo”

“Creo que ya no podre ver las estrellas” dijo sollozando, las lagrimas se escurrían bajo la venda.

“Loki te leerá obre ellas” Thor se había acercado, se veía muy cansado. Subió a la cama y cargo a Baldur en sus piernas. “Te las describirá con sus hermosas palabras y te transportará “

“Tengo tanto miedo, todo es tan oscuro”

“No tengas miedo, Thor y yo estaremos aquí” prometió Loki, trepando a la cama y sentándose junto a Thor. El rubio recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Loki y besó su cuello.

“Lee un cuento Loki” le pidó Baldur cuando se hubo calmado. Pero Loki había llegado tan apresurado que ni su mochila traía. Pero no quería decepcionar al joven, así que comenzó a narrar.

“Muchos años atrás, mucho antes de que las grandes ciudades se levantaran imponentes sobre la tierra, mucho antes de que los hombres olvidaran. En una época donde humanos y animales convivían como uno, donde no había idiomas ni religión. En un tiempo donde los arboles contaban historias y el agua y el fuego eran amigos; vivió un joven. Él estaba enamorado, de alguien que caminaba en luz, que iluminaba apagando la oscuridad. Él se había enamorado de una estrella. Se burlaban de él, animales, hombres y plantas, diciéndole que era imposible amar a una estrella. Pero el joven insistió, todas las noches salía y caminaba 15 km para hablar con ella. Un día le encargaron mas trabajo de lo normal y tuvo que dejar de visitar a su estrella, por eso cuando terminó el trabajo se apresuró a la montaña y se sentó a platicar con su estrella. Pero esa día algo sucedió, ella bajó y se sentó junto a él. “Pensé que ya no vendrías” le susurró, “extrañaba tu voz”. El joven le dijo que le regalaría su voz y sus ojos que podían ver el día, si ella le daba a él sus noches.....”

Fue interrumpido por los ronquidos de Thor y una risita emitida por Baldur, sonrió tomando la mano del menor.

“No es que a Thor no le gusten tus historias, solo que no ha dormido mucho últimamente” lo excusó Baldur apretando su mano “lo quiero muchísimo y no me gusta verlo así”

“Lo se”

“¿Crees que encuentre yo mi estrella?” le preguntó Baldur, se le estaba quebrando de nuevo la voz.

“Se que lo harás” besó la mano del muchacho “Estoy seguro de ello, y también estoy seguro de que la estrella está desesperada porque la encuentres, sin que lo sepas ha estado esperando tanto tiempo. Así que no le temas a la oscuridad ya llegara ella y la iluminara de nuevo”

“Tu y Thor son mis estrellas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cuento de Loki, es uno de los mios. En realidad no esta terminado y me inspire en algo que leí en uno de mis libros.  
> Mas adelante continuara un poco de la historia que le cuenta a Baldur.  
> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos, me motivan mucho :3  
> Espero que les este gustando la historia.  
> Actualmente estoy escribiendo un ironfrost... que espero poder comenzar a publicar pronto.  
> Que tengan un bonito inicio de semana.  
> Muy buenas vibras
> 
> :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas veces, lo único que puedes hacer, es quedarte a su lado. Tu sola presencia será suficiente.

Sintió como todos sus huesos tronaban al despertar, Loki dormía sentado a su lado y Baldur sobre sus piernas. Sus padres hablaban con el medico, mas bien susurraban con el medico. Lo hacían o porque no deseaban que los escucharan o porque no querían despertarlos. 

“Loki, recuéstate” le dijo al pelinegro acomodándolo junto a su hermano “no me tardo, iré por algo de comer” besó la mejilla de su hermano “te quiero pequeño”

El pelinegro solo emitió un quejido y se acurrucó. Thor salió de la habitación saludando a sus padres y fue a la cafetería. Tenía mucha hambre, no recordaba la ultima vez que había comido bien.   
Pidió una hamburguesa con papas y la devoró en el comedor. Había varias familias ahí, era triste verlas. Podía saber la situación de cada una de ellas, ya que eran muy parecidas a la suya. A algunos los conocía y no porque el quisiera, sino gracias a Loki. Algunas veces los niños iban al cuarto de Baldur a escuchar cuentos. No le molestaba ya que alegraban el lugar y el día de Baldur. 

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido en la silla cuando Loki se sentó junto a el, sostenía un café en las manos. Acercó su silla y se recargo sobre su hombro, Thor abrazo a Loki por la cintura y beso su frente.

“Te quedaste dormido en mi cuento” le reclamó. Thor dejo salir una risa que parecía mas suspiro.

“Lo lamento, tu voz es tan suave y tranquilizadora y tu hombro tan cómodo” 

Loki levanto la vista y lo besó. A Thor no le importo quien lo pudiera ver y saboreo los labios de su novio. Se sentía bien, como si con ese beso Loki absorbiera parte de sus penas. 

“Te quiero” le susurró el pelinegro cuando se hubo separado de él. 

Se quedaron abrazados un momento mas, hasta que vieron correr muchos doctores en dirección del cuarto de su hermano. Loki fue el que reacciono, jalándolo en dirección de los hombres de blanco. Tardó en entender que sucedía.

La maquina a la que estaba conectado su hermano, marcaba una línea horizontal acompañada de un horrible pitido. Sintió como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su cuerpo. Su garganta se cerro. Pero debía ser fuerte.

Buscó entre las personas hasta que encontró a su madre y corrió a abrazarla. Esta lloraba y su siempre serio padre, parecía destrozado.

No, no, no era cierto. 

“No” gritó a uno de los doctores “ nos dijeron dos semanas, no han pasado dos semanas” se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, pero su padre lo detuvo.

“Thor, compórtate” lo fulminó con la mirada, su madre lloraba aún mas.

Comenzó a marearse, tenia ganas de golpear a esos inútiles e incompetentes doctores, odiaba a todos. Pero no podía ser cierto, no era verdad. Baldur estaba vivo, la noche anterior Loki les había contado un cuento y el se había quedado dormido. Si, tenía que comprobarlo, respiró varias veces intentado disipar el mareo y se separó de los brazos de su madre. 

Comenzó a caminar hacía la cama de su hermano. No recordaba que el cuarto fuera tan grande, ni tan blanco. Debió haberlo pintado, como su hermano le había pedido, sin importarle el regaño de sus padres. 

Se abrió paso entre los doctores, empujándolos y quitándose sus manos de encima. Sin importar las protestas. Se acercó a la cama y ahí estaba. No debían hacer tanto ruido o lo despertarían. Se veía tan pacifico y feliz. Estaba sonriendo y le habían quitado las vendas. Eso significaba que podría ver de nuevo. 

“Baldur” le susurró. Si se despertaba y se daba cuenta que podía ver, se pondría muy feliz. “despierta” sintió como su garganta se cerraba de nuevo, su hermano debía estar muy cansado porque por mas que lo agitaba no se despertaba “vamos, despierta y así Loki nos podrá leer un cuento” 

“Thor” escucho chillar a su madre.

No, no era real eso no estaba sucediendo, no ahora. Era muy pronto y no estaba listo. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle. No podía llorar, no debía, había prometido ser fuerte. Tomó la mano de su hermano y la apretó con fuerza. Subió a la cama y abrazó el delgado y ligero cuerpo de Baldur. No sentía su corazón. Los doctores comenzaron a jalarlo. Lo querían separar de su hermanito. No podían, ¿porque sus padres permitían eso?

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, pero no soltaría la mano de su hermano, podría asustarse si no lo veía al despertar. 

Pero Baldur no despertaría, ya no.   
______________________________________________________________________________________

No pudo soportar el seguir viendo como Thor luchaba contra los doctores para que no lo separaran de su hermano. Se limpió las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir y se dirigió hacía la cama.

“Basta, déjenlo en paz” le ordenó a los doctores. Se acercó a Thor quién a pesar de estar casi en el suelo se negaba a soltar la mano de Baldur “ven amor” le susurró levantándolo del suelo. Cuando Thor volteó a verlo pudo observar tanto dolor en sus ojos, que pensó que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo “suelta su mano amor” comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Thor. Éste comenzó a temblar y se abrazó al cuello de Loki casi derrumbándolo, dejó caer todo su peso. Loki lo cargó, haciendo uso de casi todas las fuerzas que tenía. 

“Loki” sollozó Thor, el rubio rompió en llanto en sus brazos. En todo el tiempo que habían estado en el hospital, nunca había derramado una lagrima. Parecía haberlas estado guardando. Y ahora las dejaba salir, lloraba con desesperación. Loki lo llevó hasta el sillón, donde lo abrazó con fuerza. Pasó su mano por el cabello de Thor y comenzó a masajear su espalda. Sintió como las lagrimas también salían de sus ojos, sentía su dolor y el de Thor mezclados. Acomodó a Thor a su lado y enterró su rostro en los mechones rubios. 

Thor lloró durante tanto tiempo que al final solo caían lagrimas. Finalmente se quedó dormido. El ruido de la habitación se fue disipando. Hasta que solo quedaron el y Thor en ella. Besó la frente del rubio, quitando el cabello de su rostro, limpóo con su pulgar las lagrimas que ya estaban secando en el rostro de Thor. 

“¿Loki?” sollozó Thor

“Aquí estoy amor” lo apretó mas hacia el. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, pero Thor se irguió y se separó del abrazo de Loki. Abrazó de nuevo a Thor, no sabiendo que decir. 

Poco después entraron los padres de Thor, se llevaron el pequeño cuerpo de Baldur y le pidieron a Loki que llevara a Thor a casa. Le dijeron que llegarían ellos después, que tenían que firmar unos papeles o algo, que cuidara de Thor. Loki asintió y llevó a Thor, casi cargándolo, hasta el auto. Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le pusó el cinturón. Dio la vuelta al carro y manejó hasta la casa de Thor. Sabía donde vivía porque lo había acompañado una vez por ropa limpia para Baldur. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar al pequeño. Sintió como lagrimas corrían por su rostro. La mano de Thor alcanzó una antes de que callera.

“No Loki, no deberías llorar. Tus sonrisas me hacen tan feliz, no deberías llorar” 

Llegaron a la casa y subieron a la habitación de Thor, era la primera vez que la veía pero era justo como la había imaginado. Desordenada y llena de trofeos de los torneos de hockey. Su uniforme tirado por un lado. El rubio sacó algunas cosas de su closet y Loki se sentó en su cama. 

“Me iré a dar un baño” le dijo Thor saliendo de la habitación. Estaba preocupado por su novio, había sido muy repentino. Como si solamente se hubiera quedado dormido. La noche anterior había hablado y reído. Le había dicho buenos días. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. No sabia que podía hacer por esa familia, de nuevo se sentía como un intruso. Se recostó en la cama de Thor dándole la espalda a la puerta.   
En estos momentos era un inútil para Thor, no tenía como ayudarlo.

-Ben, acaba de morir el hermano de Thor. No se que hacer- dudó antes de enviarle el mensaje a su entrenador, no quería agobiarlo con mas cosas, pero realmente quería ser de ayuda. Y ser chofer no era de mucha. 

-Solo quédate a su lado el tiempo que lo necesite- no sabía si sería capaz de hacer eso, no tenía las fuerzas ni el valor.

 

Sintió el peso de alguien detrás de él y como un gran brazo lo rodeaba por la cintura.  
El cabello mojado de Thor enfrió su cuello. Se dio la vuelta para poder quedar de frente al rubio. Y pasó su mano acariciando su rostro. Besó los ojos rojos de Thor y lo acercó para acurrucarse con él. Thor escondió su rostro en el cuello de Loki, sintió como el rubio comenzó a llorar de nuevo, en silencio. Loki no lloraría así por nadie de su familia.

Por un momento envidió a Thor, lo envidió por llorar por alguien. Envidió el amor que le tenían. Era injusto. Envidió la mirada que se asomaba en el rostro de Baldur cada vez que veía a Thor. Y luego se sintió mal, por envidar el dolor que nunca podría sentir, por añorar el amor que nunca lograría tener.

“Gracias Loki” no merecía que le agradeciera, era una persona que había nacido podrida por dentro “por estas ultimas semanas, gracias”

“Shhh, esta bien. Aquí estaré” le aseguró sin ninguna certeza. Casi mintiéndole. Thor intentó acrecerse mas a él, su cuerpo y su cabello seguían mojados.

“Te quiero Loki” 

“Yo a ti Thor y Baldur también te quería. Eras tu su estrella y eres la mía” 

Thor se separó y Loki pudo apreciar su rostro, sus enormes ojos azules lo veían. Le sonrió y lo besó. Loki se dejo inundar por el beso de Thor, el cual sabía a sal. 

“Gracias Loki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amé escribir el personaje de Baldur, a pesar de que su aparición fuera pequeña. Es un personaje que será muy importante para la evolución de Loki y de Thor como personas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Qué haces Thor?” exclamó Loki sosteniéndose de su cuello. Parecía preocupado.

Loki no se separó de su lado en ningún momento, ni cuando llegaron sus padres, ni cuando se tuvo que poner el traje negro. Loki estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, tomando su mano. El día se le hizo eterno, el velorio, las misas, las personas que se amontonaban a su alrededor como si eso lo fuera hacer sentir mejor. Solo quería que el día se terminara, que lo dejaran. No conocía ni a la mitad de los presentes. Personas egoístas que mostraban un falso afecto por alguien a quien habían visto solo una vez.

Solo merecían estar ahí: sus padres, Loki y él. Todos los demás podían ir a pudrirse en su circulo de hipócritas. Estaba triste y se sentía enojado. Por mas que se hubieran preparado y lo hubieran sabido, fue muy repentino. Nada te prepara para el dolor que se siente. Aún mas que cuando se rompió la pierna o dislocó el brazo.

Pero el dolor se iría, lo sabía al sentir el calor de la mano que sostenía la suya, lo sabía aunque por el momento no podía creerlo. Tardaría en irse.

“Vamos Thor” volteó a ver a su novio, quién se había parado “tus padres ya se fueron, te llevaré a casa”

Se dejó arrastrar por Loki, como lo había hecho en todo el día. Lo llevó por los descoloridos pasillos del lugar, los cuales no le hubieran agradado para nada a su hermano.

Afuera había comenzado a llover, como si el mundo llorara. Cerro los ojos y se detuvo, sintió la fría lluvia golpear su cuerpo, relajarse. Suspiro y suspiro. El mundo lloraba las lagrimas que el ya no tenía. Volteó a ver la Loki, hacía lo mismo, su rostro estaba elevado hacia el cielo, sus ojos cerrados. Era tan hermoso, perfecto. Su cabello negro caía por su espalda y su pálida piel parecía brillar junto con la luna. Parecía una estatua hecha para estar bajo la lluvia.

No pudo evitarlo soltó la mano de Loki y lo cargo. Era tan ligero. Tan hermoso, tan bueno, tan bello, tan perfecto y era suyo. Su Loki. Sonrió al saber que lo tenia a él, al saber que Baldur lo había conocido y se había dejado encantar por esa misteriosa persona que estaba en sus brazos. Comenzó a darle vueltas.

“¿Qué haces Thor?” exclamó Loki sosteniéndose de su cuello. Parecía preocupado.

Lo bajó y lo abrazó de nuevo. Loki le regreso el abrazo.

Subieron al carro empapados. Loki manejó hasta su casa, el camino fue lento, las calles estaban llenas de personas esperando regresar a su hogar, estar con su familia. La lluvia no te permitía ver a tres metros frente a ti. Vio hacia el cielo sin poder realmente ver nada. Era una noche oscura. Al comenzar a deprimirse de nuevo, dirigió su vista a Loki, quien estaba concentrado en el camino.

“¿Te quedaras?” le preguntó al pelinegro.

“Si es lo que quieres. Pero creo que deberías estar con tus padres, yo puedo regresar mañana”

“Esta bien, pero al menos podrías pasar un rato” le pidió a su novio cuando estaban en la entrada. Loki sonrió y accedió.

En la casa Thor corrió a la sala con sus padres y Loki desapareció en la cocina. Se sentó junto a su madre y la tomó de las manos, su padre tendría que regresar al trabajo dentro de un rato. Se había disculpado por ello, pero no podía dejarlo. Su madre asintió y besó a su padre, le ordenó regresar lo mas pronto que pudiera. Estaban todos en ese momento en que las cosas parecían irreales.

Se recostó en el hombro de su madre y la dejó acariciar su cabello como lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

“Lo extraño” le susurró.

“Yo también hijo” su madre lo besó en la frente “pero él ya esta feliz y nos espera. Corre entre estrellas y duerme en las nubes. Y si nos ve tristes entristecerá también”

“Lo se” dijo Thor sonriendo a las palabras de su madre. Sentía que algunas veces olvidaba que ya era mayor.

“Hoy se quedo todo el día a tu lado, Loki” su madre apretó su mano “atesóralo hijo, no es común encontrar personas como él”

“Baldur me dijo algo parecido, algunas veces me hacía dudar quien era el mayor de los dos”

En ese momento entró Loki cargando una charola con café y algo de comida, la puso en la mesilla y lo sirvió.

“Necesitan comer algo” les dijo sonriendo. Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano libre, pasaba su dedo sobre ella y sabía que los observaba comer. Cuando terminaron de comer Loki recogió todo lo que había preparado y lavo los trastes.

Regresó y se sentó un momento junto a Thor. Le gustaban las manos de Loki, le gustaba acariciar sus largos dedos y a pesar de que de lejos o a una cierta distancia parecían perfectas, si las mirabas con detenimiento, tenían viejas cicatrices. La vez que había limpiado su cuerpo se había dado cuenta de que estas cubrían todo su cuerpo. Besó la mano del pelinegro y la apretó con fuerza. Poco después Loki avisó que tenía que retirarse.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Había sido un día, en definitiva muy largo. Aún tenía ese nudo en la garganta que creía no tener derecho a dejar salir. No tenía derecho a llorar por alguien que no era suyo, no era su hermano ni su pariente. No es como si fuera a llorarles ni a sus hermanos o a algún pariente. Pero quería a Baldur, había sido esa pisca de alegría de las semanas mas felices de su vida. No le alegraba admitir que las semanas mas felices de su vida las había vivido en un hospital, pero así era.

Llegó a su casa caminando, no le pediría el carro a Thor y menos que lo llevara a casa. Así que decidió caminar. Caminar calmaba su mente, no tanto como patinar, pero lo hacía. Respiro la fría noche, tardando tanto como fuera posible. No quería regresar al almacén, la ilusión terminaría y el mundo lo golpearía de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada de su casa, no había notado que su mano temblaba, corrió a su cuarto. Todo, todo estaba destrozado, todas sus cosas, su pequeño hogar estaba hecho trizas, entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se dejó caer al suelo.

Las tazas que Ben le había regalado y el sillón que le había costado tanto conseguir. Su cama y su ropa. Ya nada existía. Limpio las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir y se levantó.

Comenzó a limpiar su habitación. Separó las cosas que no servían de las que si. La ropa podría arreglarla, era fácil el hacía sus vestuarios para las competencias, las tazas también. Levantó el sillón, aun servía. Cuando terminó de recoger todo se dejó caer en la cama. Sabía que esto era un castigo de su padre. Se lo merecía, debía dejar de decepcionarlo, debía comenzar a valer mas como hijo. Al igual que lo hacían sus hermanos.

Esa noche le dio fiebre, no recodaba bien la ultima vez que le había dado. Debía cuidarse mas, no debía causar problemas. Se acurrucó debajo de sus cobijas y la noche la pasó en un estado entre inconsciente y consciente. La fiebre lo obligaba a dormir, pero las pesadillas, en momentos mas fuertes, le hacían despertar. Buscó en la alacena y alcanzó algunas medicinas, tomó varias y regreso a su cama. Mas noche vomitó, ya lo limpiaría después. Entre los sueños vio a la madre de Thor sentada junto a Baldur, el niño estaba en una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir a causa del dolor, Thor dormía en sus piernas. Frigga acariciaba el cabello de Baldur y le cantaba, Loki deseó estar en el lugar de Baldur. Se sentía mal, quería que alguien cuidara de él, pero eso nunca sucedería.

Se abrazó a la almohada e imaginó la mano de una madre pasando por su cabello susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Imaginó el olor a sopa y a té caliente. Imaginó a alguien poniendo una manta sobre su cuerpo y estando con él.

Cuando despertó seguía siendo de noche, lo cual era extraño ya que el recordaba haber dormido mucho mas. Se sentía sudado y sucio, su cuarto apestaba a vomito y seguía siendo un desastre. Rodó en la cama hasta que el olor se le hizo insoportable y comenzó a trapear el suelo, aún se sentía un poco mareado así que cuando termino de limpiar se dio una ducha fría. Cuando salió su celular comenzó a sonar, no entienda quien podría marcarle a esa hora.

"¿Loki?"

"¿Thor?"

 "Dios, Loki llevo marcándote desde la mañana, pensé que vendrías. Me lo prometiste"

¿Desde la mañana?, pero si acababa de llegar a casa e iría con Thor al día siguiente, harían la tarea y el mismo las llevaría a la escuela. Separó el celular de su rostro para ver la fecha. Maldita sea, había dormido un día completo. No comprendía como nadie había entrado a su cuarto a interrumpir, estaba seguro que sus padres sabían que estaba ahí.

"Thor, lo lamento. Me quede dormido, no se que me paso. Pero si quieres podría ir ahorita" 

Thor se había escuchado molesto, lo mas seguro es que le dijera que no. Era un estúpido, no debió haberse quedado dormido, no cuando su novio lo necesitaba. No cuando Thor lo necesitaba.

"No" 

Sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba al escuchar eso, comenzó a respirar con rapidez.

"Iré por ti Loki, en mi casa hay mucha gente, ha venido la hermana de mi madre y se quedara unos días. Ya no aguanto estar en mi casa"

"¿Nos vemos en el Aleph?" en realidad no quería que Thor supiera donde vivía, no quería que viera a sus padres ni se enterara de nada, o el débil cristal que había construido se rompería y no podía permitirlo. No.

 "Si"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pueden ver, no se trata mucho de patinaje esta historia, ni de la escuela. Rodea mucho mas la vida de Thor y Loki, y como ellos van enamorándose. Como son un gran apoyo el no para el otro y como a la vez son un par de tontos que no hablan.  
> Extrañare mucho a Baldur.
> 
> Gracias por leer, :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo, por..” Baldur, Thor no necesitaba terminar de escuchar.

En un principio estaba muy enojado con Loki. Había roto su promesa. Pero su madre le había dicho que Loki no era una persona que soliera romper sus promesas que se lo había demostrado cuando Baldur había estado en el hospital, que lo mas seguro es que algo hubiera pasado. 

Cuando escuchó la voz de Loki, se dio cuenta que su madre tenia razón. No se escuchaba bien tras el auricular, luego le preocupó mas cuando se disculpó y no quiso que fuera a su casa. Llevaba más de media hora esperando a Loki en el Aleph, Bruce le había regalado un refresco, al parecer se alegraba de que Loki tuviera un amigo. 

El joven que normalmente se veía blanco, ahora se veía verde, había corrido a un lado de Loki en cuanto lo vio entrar. Se veía realmente enfermo, se sentía como un tonto, había notado que el joven no se veía muy bien cuando salió de su casa el día anterior. Probablemente se había enfermado en la noche, no comprendía como sus padres le permitían salir en ese estado. Su madre en esos momentos estaría a su lado, cuidándole.

“Loki, te ves terrible” le dijo Thor guiándolo a uno de los sillones, pasó su mano por la frente de su novio, tenía un poco de fiebre.

“Estoy bien, solo me enferme un poco. Perdón por no....” abrazó a Loki sin dejarlo terminar de hablar. Besó la frente sudorosa del pelinegro, éste dejó caer su cuerpo, estaba agitado. 

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?” 

“Yo, por..” Baldur, Thor no necesitaba terminar de escuchar. Su hermano acababa de morir y Loki al parecer no lo quería molestar con sus problemas. Se lo agradecía pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal. Quería que Loki le contara todo, quería que le dijera si sentía mal, triste, feliz, sin importar el estado de humor de Thor. 

“Eres un tonto, te quiero tanto” besó la boca seca de Loki, y sintió como este le regresaba el beso y se aferraba de su cabello. Se paró y fue a la cocina donde encontró a Bruce con otro joven, parecían muy íntimos.

“Ejem” tosió para darles a saber que estaba ahí. Ambos voltearon y se le quedaron viendo impresionados, su compañero era de estatura baja y cabello corto despeinado, ojos cafés muy grandes. “Quería saber si podías prepararle algo a Loki, no se siente muy bien”

“Llévale un vaso de agua” le ordenó Bruce a su compañero, éste solo asintió y con el vaso de agua tomó unas pastillas. A Thor le extraño eso, pero lo siguió fuera de la cocina. 

El joven de cabello café ya estaba sentado junto a Loki y le ofrecía el vaso de agua y las pastillas. Loki había recargado su cuerpo contra el de el extraño joven, sintió algo hervir dentro de él y rápidamente se coloco junto a él y lo acomodo contra su cuerpo.

“Lokes, deberías cuidar mas tu cuerpo. Nos preocupas” 

“Estoy bien Anthony”

No le gustaba la cercanía que tenia Loki con ese tal Anthony ni con Bruce. Era de él, su Loki. Besó la frente de Loki, marcando su propiedad y viendo con intensidad a Anthony. Sabían mas sobre él. Loki confiaba en ellos, por alguna razón había decidido ir al Aleph. Volteó a ver al pelinegro pero ya se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Lo acomodó para que se acostara en sus piernas y este se acurruco en ellas aferrándose a su playera. Tomó una de sus manos, la cual Loki apretó. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Loki. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

“Bruce me conto que nuestro Loki tenia un amigo. Nunca imagine que seria alguien como tu. ¿Eres jugador de hockey no?, de los que lo hacían llorar” había olvidado que no estaban él y Loki solos, dirigió su mirada al amigo de Loki “lo conocemos desde hace mucho, venía aquí muy seguido, solo. Lo consideramos mas que un amigo, así que si lo lastimas me encargare de hacértelas pagar y te aseguro que no querrás ver a Bruce enojado”

“Tony” canturreó Bruce, había acercado a una silla y al ver a Loki dormido dejó lo que traía en las manos de lado, lo veían con cariño “no le hagas caso Thor, es un hablador. Pero tiene razón no querrás verme enojado. Cuídalo y él te cuidara el doble, quiérelo y el te querrá aún mas. Pero si no estas seguro de lo que sientes por él, vete ahora, lo hemos visto salir lastimado demasiadas veces”

“Parecen sus padres” los amigos de Loki rieron con la afirmación, no lo había dicho para que se rieran. Le molestaba que pensaran tan mal de él, estaba seguro de que quería a Loki. Tampoco tenia ánimos de que lo regañaran por algo que aun no hacía y no pensaba hacer. No planeaba dejar ir a Loki. 

“Es solo que es importante para nosotros. Mas de lo que él quiere creer. Benedict también ya nos lo había dicho” 

Los amigos-padres de Loki se retiraron a la cocina poco después, por la forma en la que Anthony abrazo a Bruce ellos eran pareja. Y al parecer desde hacía mucho tiempo, Loki nunca los había mencionado. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabia nada de Loki, ni donde vivía, ni que le gustaba, solo que amaba el patinaje y era muy listo. No sabia mas que del Loki en la escuela al que por alguna razón le hacían Bulling. 

Loki se acomodó en sus piernas, apretando su mano. Después de las pastillas parecía que Loki había ganado algo de color. Quería conocerlo mas, al joven que dormía en sus piernas.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Despierta hermoso” la mano de Thor reposaba sobre su rostro “creo que es hora de irnos” el rubio le sonreía, sus ojos estaban hinchados y un poco rojos. Tenia ojeras. De seguro no había dormido mucho, lo necesitaba y él se había quedado dormido.

“Lo siento amor, me quede dormido” dijo Loki estirando su mano acariciando la mejilla de Thor, este se recargo en la caricia. Se sentía mucho mejor, dormir le había ayudado. Se sentó y besó los labios del rubio “Lo siento”

“No te preocupes hermoso, me gustó verte dormir” Thor se puso de pie ofreciéndole una mano “te ves mucho mejor, a la próxima que te sientas mal solo dímelo”

“Si” accedió Loki tomando la mano de Thor y saliendo del café no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos. Se sentía mal por no estar listo para contarle todo a Thor, de aún no sentir la confianza de llamarlo cuando lo necesitara, tenía miedo de que fuera a responder ‘no’ alguna vez. 

“Quédate hoy conmigo, por favor” no podía negarse, sabía que si no llegaba a su casa hoy, no solo su cuarto estaría destruido. Pero no quería llegar a esa casa, quería estar con Thor y quería apoyarlo. No se atrevía a dejarlo solo. Accedió regalándole un beso a Thor en la nuca, el cual lo apretó con fuerza a la cintura intentando disminuir todo el espacio posible entre ellos. 

Cuando subieron el carro Loki observaba la ciudad, que le parecía tan lejana, tan poco importante ahora que sostenía la mano del rubio. Dejó caer su frente contra el frio cristal, se sentía tan bien. Había comenzado a llover de nuevo, las gotas golpeaban el cristal como si desearan entrar en el carro, se fundían con los arboles y la tierra. Loki sin pensarlo abrió la ventana y dejó que la lluvia tocara su cuerpo. 

“¿Qué demonios Loki?” dijo Thor cerrando la ventana y soltando su mano para controlar el volante. No comprendía porque se había enojado, probablemente era de las personas que le tenían mucha estima a su auto, estaba por disculparse pero Thor continuo hablando “ tienes fiebre, idiota, ¿realmente crees que mojarte con agua helada te ayudará a mejorar?”

“Pero me siento mejor” replicó Loki sin comprender de que se preocupaba Thor, si, tenia salud débil pero algo de agua no le haría daño. Aparte Thor estaba con el si se sentía mal él lo cuidaría. O al menos algo como eso esperaba. 

“Pues como quieras, pero cuando estés todo enfermo y con fiebre por ahí. Porque te gusta andar saludando y abrazando a la madre naturaleza yo no te voy a cuidar”

Sintió un gran peso en el estomago, no comprendía porque las palabras de Thor lo lastimaban tanto, nunca había esperado que alguien fuera a cuidarlo, no quería saber. A pesar de que Thor le acababa de decir que cuando se sintiera mal o necesitara algo le marcara y el iría. Era por cortesía, no era verdad. Claro, cómo alguien va a querer cuidar de alguien como él. Ni sus padres se preocupan, porque lo haría una persona que no es de su familia. Comenzó a encogerse en el sillón, no debía llorar. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, protegiéndose del mundo.

“¿Loki?, oye, reacciona” Thor se había estacionado y ahora estaba casi sobre el, volteó a verlo, parecía preocupado. ¿Porque estaba preocupado Thor?. Las manos del rubio alcanzaron las suyas y las quito fuera de su cabeza. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo abrazo, envolviéndolo “¿qué sucedió?, me asustaste, ¿fue por lo que dije?, bromeaba. Claro que cuidaría de ti, deja de preocuparte tanto por las cosas”

“Gracias” dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el de Thor, lo besó y regreso a su lugar. El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso. Pero aun así se tomaron de las manos, la de Thor temblaba al ritmo de la suya. 

Cuando llegaron a casa de Thor, Loki comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal de nuevo. Y a pesar de lo que Thor le había dicho decidió no decir nada, no lo quería molestar, ni a su familia. Así que cuando entraron en la sala agradeció el poder sentarse, comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Debía buscar un pretexto para irse o no aguantaría mas. Había estado muy estresado últimamente, no era pretexto, pero tampoco había estado comiendo bien. Sintió como se le revolvía el estomago cuando Thor llego con un bowl de comida. La rechazó y trató de evitar verla en lo que veían la película.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía como la fiebre del día anterior regresaba. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara y el cuello. Eso lo ayudo a sentirse mucho mejor. 

Sabia que si le decía a Thor que se tenía que ir este se molestaría y tampoco quería dejarlo solo. Debía ser fuerte si quería estar ahí para alguien. Sintió como su estomago se revolvía y apenas pudo llegar al escusado antes de que una arcada lo envolviera y devolviera el estomago. Bajó la palanca del baño, lavó de nuevo su cara e intentó verse bien.

Decidió que probablemente lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un poco de aire, así que en lugar de regresar a donde estaba Thor salió al patio, chispeaba levemente y eso calmó su mareo, se recargó contra la pared y se arrastró hasta el suelo. Su cabeza le pesaba y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sintió como se iba quedando dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y sus Kudos, realmente me motivan a seguir publicando.   
> La relación entre Loki y Thor irá creciendo.   
> Entre los dos aprenderán que es estar dentro de una pareja :3


	15. Chapter 15

Loki estaba tardando mucho en el baño, le preocupaba ya que no se veía bien y se había estado sintiendo mal. Se paró un poco desesperado, dirigiéndose al baño. Pero se detuvo cuando vio en su patio una larga figura acurrucada contra la pared. Salió tratando de no hacer nada de ruido, Loki tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba un poco mojado. Ese idiota. Se acercó a él y tocó su frente, tenía un poco de fiebre. De seguro el tonto no quería molestarlo y por eso no lo había mencionado. Pero ahora seguramente había empeorado. Lo cargó y Loki enredo sus brazos en su cuello. 

Cuando entró con el pelinegro a su casa se encontró con su madre, esta se acercó rápidamente, se veía mucho mas grande y cansada. Por fin se había cambiado de ropa, el que su tía estuviera aquí ayudaba mucho. 

“¿Qué sucedió?” preguntó preocupada poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Loki, este se acercó al tacto.

“El tonto se sentía mal, quien sabe desde cuando. Pero decidió que lo mejor era no decirme nada para no molestarnos” una mirada triste recorrió la mirada de Frigga, probablemente le daba tristeza Loki o recordaba a Baldur, las noches en que enfermaba y Thor lo llevaba a la cama en brazos. 

“Llévalo a tu cuarto y sécalo. Déjalo descansar” 

Thor asintió y llevó a Loki hasta su cuarto. Su novio se revolvía entre sus brazos, no entendida como era capaz de pensar que acostarse en la lluvia mejoraría cualquier cosa. Observó su cara afiebrada. Sus pestañas eran largas y sus rasgos tan finos, casi femeninos. 

Lo dejó sobre la cama mientras iba por algunas toallas y ropa limpia. Loki realmente era un poco problemático, sintió el cansancio sobre sus hombros y un poco de ira ante la actitud de Loki. Si no quería molestarlo no se hubiera mojado, hubiera hablado. ¿Qué sus padres nunca le enseñaron educación básica?

Sintió como la incoherente ira crecía dentro de él e intentó frenarla. No era culpa de Loki. Realmente no lo era, nadie pedía enfermarse. El especialmente debía saberlo. Pero su hermano acababa de morir, el solo quería olvidar, no cuidar a su novio enfermo. 

Mientras los pensamientos revoloteaban su cabeza, regresó a la habitación donde Loki había logrado sentarse, su cuerpo colgaba mientras parecía intentar mantenerse en esa posición. Suspiró repitiéndose que no debía descargar su ira contra Loki, no lo había invitado por eso. Debía tener en mente de que a pesar de no sentirse bien Loki estaba en su casa, haciéndole compañía. 

“¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? La lluvia no cura mágicamente nada” dijo mas brusco de lo que hubiera deseado “Si lo que querías era no molestarme solo me hubieras dicho que te sentías mal, ahora mi mamá también esta preocupada”

Al ver la reacción de Loki se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que debía decir, la larga figura se encogió como si tratara de ocupar el meno espacio posible. Le lanzó la toalla a la cabeza y Loki la tomó, sus manos temblaban. Comenzó a secarse con dificultad y Thor se quedó parado viendo el fútil intento de Loki de secarse. 

“Déjame a mi” Thor se sentó junto a Loki y le arrebató la toalla, logrando solamente que Loki temblara mas. 

“E..eesta bbien, lo hare yo. Perdón” tanto la actitud de Loki como su mirada logaron que todo el enojo que planeara crecer y explotar dentro de él inmediatamente desapareciera. Era un estúpido por haberse enojado. Si su madre o Baldur se enteraran ciertamente se hubieran enojado. 

Comenzó a secar el cabello de Loki como recordaba haberlo hecho ya una vez. 

“Perdón hermoso, no debí enojarme. No contigo, es solo que...” todas las fuerzas se fueron de nuevo. Como un golpe la realidad regresó a su cuerpo. Baldur estaba muerto y no lo vería de nuevo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no recordaba ser tan débil, ni siquiera la ultima vez que había llorado. Pero ahora parecía que lo hacía muy seguido, como una manera de su cuerpo de recordarle la horrible realidad. Continuaba secando el cabello de Loki y agradecía que este no pudiera verlo. 

Fue un sollozo que se escapó de su boca que alerto al pelinegro del estado en el que se encontraba. Cuando Loki lo miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, solo lo empeoro. Le paso la playera seca y le pidió que se la pusiera y que terminara de secarse. Salió al baño a intentar controlarse.   
No llevaba ni dos minutos ahí cuando Loki se abrió paso dentro de la habitación. Desvió la mirada de los ojos del pelinegro. 

“¿Thor?” Loki estiró su mano alcanzando la suya. El cálido tacto de la mano de su novio lo hizo calmarse un poco, Loki fue acercándose hasta que eventualmente logró abrazarlo.

Thor dejo caer parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo de Loki, a pesar de la diferencia de complexión física, era casi tan alto como él. Lo notó cuando Loki beso su frente. 

“Vamos, amor” le dijo tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo del baño. Thor apretó con fuerza la mano de Loki, era un tonto por reaccionar así frente a él, por haberse molestado.

“Perdón Loki” se sentó en la cama y el pelinegro junto a él, aún sin soltar su mano.   
__________________________________________________________________________________

Thor no tenía nada de que disculparse. Este estaba prometiendo ser un muy mal día. Había salido por un poco de aire y se había acabado por desmayar, haciendo que Thor y su madre se preocuparan. Seguía sintiéndose mal, pero no excesivamente, vomitar había ayudado.

Envolvió al rubio en un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue regresado. Thor acomodo su rostro en su cuello y Loki comenzó a acariciar el brillante cabello. Thor comenzó a arrastrase hacia atrás jalando a Loki con él. Cuando ambos se recargaron en la pared Loki jalo una cobija hasta que con ella los tapo. Recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Thor y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. 

“Aún tienes algo de fiebre, hermoso” el que Thor lo llamara hermoso lo hacía sentir bien. Le gustaban esas palabras saliendo de la boca del rubio. Nunca se hubiera considerado una persona bella. Sintió como Thor lo levantaba hasta que estuvo sentado en sus piernas. Pegó su cuerpo lo mas que pudo contra el de Thor, se sentía bien, era cálido y acogedor. Ahora era Thor quien acariciaba su cabello, se recostó en el tacto. Así que era así como se sentía que cuidaran de ti. Que alguien se preocupara cuando enfermaras. La nariz de Thor se enterró en su cabello, probablemente lloraba de nuevo. El gran y alegre Thor. Vio el rostro de Thor y se estiro para poder besarlo. Lo amaba. 

“Eres mi estrella Thor” le dijo acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del rubio, rodeándolo con sus brazos. 

La respuesta de Thor fue un dulce beso en su frente. Continuó acariciando su cabello hasta que fue quedándose dormido. 

Mas noche sintió como Thor se movía, se aferró a su playera, no quería que lo soltara. Thor lo relajo y lo recostó en la cama, este se acomodó junto a el. Loki se volteo para quedar frente a Thor. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de Thor. El corazón del rubio palpitaba a un ritmo tranquilizante. Sentía como su frente sudaba y un ligero dolor de cabeza. Dejó pasar esas cosas ya que al parecer Thor acababa de quedarse dormido, lo observo un rato. Sus pestañas eran de color oro al igual que su cabello, el cual caía desordenadamente por su rostro. Se sintió con suerte al tenerlo. No creía merecer su cariño.

El día que Thor le pidió salir sintió mucha felicidad que pronto se transformo en duda. Alguien como Thor tan seguro y capaz, no podía querer a alguien como Loki. Simplemente no era posible, ese día comenzó a sufrir un ataque y Thor lo abrazó tranquilizándolo. Le aseguró una y otra vez que lo quería. Que tenía suerte de tener a alguien como Loki en su vida. Poco después Baldur le aseguró que Thor realmente lo quería.

La respiración de Thor en su frente hacía que la cabeza doliera menos y que el mareo se disipara. Se apretó con fuerza contra el pecho de Thor y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la fiebre había desaparecido y descubrió a Thor viéndolo. Sintió una ola de felicidad llenar su cuerpo y le sonrió a Thor. Vio como este le regresaba una sonrisa. Thor estaba sonriendo y Loki no pudo evitar besarlo y abrazarse a su cuello.

Poco después la mamá de Thor los llamó a desayunar. Nunca había visto al rubio despertar tan rápido. La palabra comida se escribía en su rostro, lo cual hizo reír a Loki. Lo jaló de la mano obligándolo a bajar sin dejarlo protestar. Loki casi cae por las escaleras, pero no soltó su mano. Estaban el padre y la madre de Thor sentados a la mesa y personas que no sabia quienes eran. Suponía que eran sus familiares, con los que Thor no quería pasar mucho tiempo. 

“Buenos días” los saludó Frigga ofreciéndoles a cada uno un plato de fruta. Thor tomó ambos y escogió donde sentarse. 

“Buenos días” respondió Loki un poco apenado por lo que había ocurrido la otra noche. Frigga lo sorprendió colocando una de sus delgadas manos sobre su frente, era un tacto muy cálido. Loki se congelo sin saber en realidad que hacer.

“Me alegra que tu fiebre bajara” le dijo Frigga bajando su mano hasta el cuello de Loki, era mas alto que ella pero aun así la veía mucho mas pequeña que cuando estaban en el hospital.

“Gracias” respondió sentándose junto a Thor, el rubio le tomo la mano bajo la mesa. Comieron su fruta sin hablar, no era necesario y menos con la mirada de todos los familiares de Thor sobre ellos. Después comieron huevos, Loki no solía comer huevos ni nada que contuviera grasa, calorías, etc. pero no debía rechazar la comida que le daban.

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron a la pista de la escuela, Thor había insistido en que fueran, quería verlo patinar. Pero algo dentro de él temía ir a ese lugar, claro que tenia ganas de patinar, tantas ganas. Y de ver a Benedict. Pero los recuerdos de la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Atacándolo como si ella también lo despreciara, su mente le obligaba a recordar la humillación, los golpes, los insultos y el pensar en regresar solo causaba en el un sentimiento, temor.

Y se odiaba por tener miedo. Eso significaba que no confiaba en Thor, quien le había asegurado que no permitiría que nada le sucediera, pero aun así quien dice que el rubio podría ganarles a todos esos mastodontes. O tal vez intentara convencerlos. 

Pero Thor no podía estar siempre ahí, algún día lo encontrarían solo y toda la ira acumulada seria descargada contra él. Eso le daba mas miedo. El pensar que lo encontraran solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos, me animan a seguir publicando.
> 
> :3


	16. Chapter 16

A pesar de estar todo el camino suspirando y mirando hacia la ventana como niño emberrinchado, Loki había corrido a saludar a Benedict en cuanto llegaron. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba el lugar, el frio que siempre era parte de él, no importaba cuanto calor hiciera. 

Había decidido esperar a Loki en las gradas, dejando caer todo su peso en estas, sabía que el pelinegro tardaría, solía hacerlo. Saco su iPod y se lo puso no escogiendo realmente una canción, viajando entre varias. Sería buena idea comprarle un iPod a Loki, sabía que los idiotas de sus compañeros de equipo habían destrozado el suyo. Le habían enviado un mensaje con varias fotos del pelinegro llorando y abrazando sus cosas. Su pecho comenzó a calentarse y de pronto tenia muchas ganas de golpearlos, de hacerlos suplicar. No tenían derecho a tocar a su Loki y mucho menos de lastimarlo. No podía esperar a verlos para dejarlos en su lugar. 

No había borrado las fotos, le hacían recordar que debía protegerlo. Que era su deber y no solo eso, no quería que se repitiera lo de ese día. Nunca mas quería ver a Loki en ese estado. Recordaba muy bien cuanto miedo había sentido al ver que Loki no respiraba ni reaccionaba, como temblaba. 

Estaba tan concentrado en como se las haría pagar que no había notado que Loki estaba frente a el agitando su mano de arriba abajo frente a su rostro. Fue hasta que le quitó los audífonos que reaccionó. 

“¿Thor?” Loki ya se había cambiado de ropa y puesto los patines, su cabello estaba amarrado en un cola y caía desordenadamente sobre su espalda. Parecía bastante feliz de tener sus patines puestos. Thor le sonrió acercándose a la pista siguiendo a Loki. Quería tomar su mano, pero si alguien los veía no sabría que decir.

No era abiertamente gay, ni siquiera sabía si lo era. Lo suponía por Loki, para el era mas fácil, toda la escuela se había enterado de que era gay cuando se le declaro a un chico de los del club de drama y este no solo lo rechazó de una manera muy cruel, sino que de alguna forma logró grabarlo e hizo llegar el video a todos en la escuela.

De alguna manera temía que cuando todos se enteraran fueran a tratarlo igual que a Loki, no quería eso. Se divertía con sus amigos por mas estúpidos que fueran y no sabía si estaba listo para perderlos por Loki. El pelinegro lo saludo sonriente desde la pista. Se veía tan feliz que sintió un nudo en la garganta por lo que pensaba decirle a Loki. Era muy egoísta y en especial después de todo lo que el pelinegro había hecho por él. 

Pero nadie se lo había pedido. Pero le había alegrado que Loki estuviera ahí y estaba seguro que si le comentara a Baldur de sus pensamientos este se enojaría. 

La música inició y Loki comenzó a patinar. Fue cuando pensó de nuevo que tal vez Loki tenia tantos problemas y le costaba tanto relacionarse con las demás personas porque no había sido hecho para estar en la tierra, no en este mundo. Loki había nacido para estar en el hielo, ahí se veía libre, feliz. Y el hielo crujía, quejándose, reclamándole el haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo, diciéndole que lo extrañaba. Loki le respondía con cada movimiento. Había nacido para patinar, para ser una príncipe, un dragón, un mago, ser el amor, el odio, la ira, la incertidumbre o cualquier cosa que representara. Era el cuerpo de la música y esta la voz de Loki. 

Y al ver a Benedict sonreír cada que Loki daba un salto o giraba, sabía que no era el único que pensaba de esta manera. Que no era el único que deseaba proteger a Loki solo para que le regalara un poco de su magia. Y los miedos que lo acosaban unos minutos atrás desaparecieron, se esfumaron solo con verlo bailar. Amaba a Loki, por mas miedo que le diera o lo quisiera negar. Y quería que ese mundo que Loki creaba en el hielo fuera solo de él (bueno y de Benedict). Pero los labios, las manos, las risas, todo, todo Loki era de él. Sabía como deshacerlo con un solo beso. 

De pronto no pudo evitarlo, corrió a los vestidores y se puso sus patines, cuando regresó la música había terminado y Loki estaba parando en el centro de la pista, seguramente buscándolo. Entro en ésta y patinó hacia él, cuando llegó lo cargo recibiendo una protesta por parte de Loki. En esos momentos no le importaba quien pudiera verlo. Loki lo rodeó con su brazos, estaba algo sudado pero aun así no lo dejo de abrazar. Patinó con el cuerpo de Loki pegado al suyo. 

“Thor, estoy todo sudado, bájame” Thor rió por las protestas de Loki y dió una vuelta aún sin soltarlo ocasionando que gritara. Lo bajó cuando Benedict los regaño diciéndoles que podían lastimarse. 

“Loki necesito hablar contigo” tenía que decírselo, tenía que saber que no estaba listo para hacerlo publico y menos cuando en dos días regresaría a clases. Quería a Loki, lo quería ese era su mas grande pretexto. Sabía que si alguien mas sabia de su relación, lastimarían a Loki mas de lo que a él. Tenía el respeto de todos en la escuela a diferencia de Loki. Si, eso era, lo hacia para protegerlo.   
“¿Si? Amor” Loki lo tomó de la mano, le había comprado un café y estaban acurrucados en el sillón de Benedict.

“Estuve pensando mucho, quería que cuando regresemos a clases...”la pausa fue larga, apretó con fuerza la mano de Loki, respiró hondo antes de continuar hablando “me gustaría mantener lo nuestro en secreto” sintió como Loki se tensaba bajo sus brazos y separaba la mano de la suya. 

“¿En secreto?” preguntó Loki nervioso, con temor en su voz. Se separó del abrazo e intentó quedar lo mas lejos posible de Thor. Vio tristeza y temor en sus ojos.

“No hermoso, no es lo que piensas. No creo que todos nos acepten igual que Ben o mi familia” tomó el rostro de Loki entre sus brazos y lo obligó a verlo “pensé que querrías lo mismo” 

“Si...” no se escuchaba nada seguro, pero eso era suficiente por el momento. “tienes razón” Loki se paró y besó su frente “gracias por pensar en mi” parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar. No se veía nada agradecido, no se veía nada feliz.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Quería salir de la habitación, pero se quedó en los brazos de Thor.

“¿Te avergüenzo?” dejó salir, se tapo la boca con ambas manos inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Como podía pensar eso de Thor. Ya le había dicho que lo quería. Debía creerle.

Las manos de Thor lo sostuvieron con fuerza. Como asegurándole que no era así, pero su silencio decía mucho. Era lo mas probable, no quería que sus amigos se enteraran que salía con una persona como Loki. Entendía que era caer hacía lo mas bajo de la cadena alimenticia. 

“No, claro que no amor. No me avergüenzas. Es solo que no me siento listo, te quiero pero no creo que sea importante que todos lo sepan”

“Me ignoraras cuando estemos en la escuela” era una afirmación, no necesitaba preguntarlo. Había estado deseando no entrar a la escuela, se negaba a admitir que tenía miedo. Sabía que las fotos que habían tomado del incidente del baño se habían esparcido, pero no era solo eso, ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus fotos viajaran de persona a persona. No quería ver a las personas que le habían hecho eso. Benedict se había encargado de ellos, eso le hacía tener mas miedo. 

“No hermoso, no te ignorare” se escuchaba duda en la voz de Thor y se prometió que no le dolería si lo ignoraba, que no se enojaría con Thor. Que es probablemente lo que haría el. Se acurrucó aún mas entre los brazos de Thor y este comenzó a acariciar su cabello. 

Había pasado una semana y no había hablado con Thor. En la escuela lo ignoraba, todo seguía como antes. Pensó que al estar saliendo con Thor todo cambiaria, que podría comer con alguien y que dejaría de tener miedo todo el tiempo. A pesar de que el rubio pareciera acercarse, Loki huía. Era un cobarde, si seguía así, Thor se cansaría. Pero tenia miedo, no sabía como actuar frente a él. Ignoraba sus mensajes, no quería que Thor lo fuera a rechazar si lo saludaba, no quería que le dijera que se había aburrido. 

Ese día regresaría a casa caminando, no iría a entrar. Era cumpleaños de Martin y Benedict se tomaría el día libre. Lo habían invitado, pero no quería interrumpir la cena de ellos dos. Así que simplemente regresaría a casa. La semana había sido larga, había pasado la mayor parte de ella escondiéndose. Tenía miedo de encontrar a los jugadores de hockey. Sabia que Thor no lo defendería y menos como había estado actuando.

Algo lo jalo con fuerza, se encogió inmediatamente, intentando proteger su cuerpo y se dejó caer al suelo. 

“¿Qué demonios? Loki” se quejó el dueño del brazo que lo jaló, volteó a verlo con temor. Se relajo, solamente era Thor. “Ven, párate” lo levantó con brusquedad, no quería verlo a la cara. No quería pensar en ello, no quería saber. Cerró sus ojos intentando pensar en alguna otra cosa. “Veme a la cara” Thor sostuvo su rostro.

“No”

“Abre los ojos Loki” 

“No”

“Deja de ignorarme, por favor” abrió los ojos solo para ver como Thor se acercaba a darle un beso. Extrañaba esos labios, extrañaba a Thor. Se acercó y lo rodeó con los brazos “perdón” dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo “perdón por haberte dejado solo ya no lo haré. Así que ya no me ignores”

“¿Me quieres?” 

“Claro que te quiero, tonto” 

Thor le aseguraba una vez mas que lo quería, así que debía ser cierto. Debía confiar mas en el rubio. Thor tenía un poco de razón al creer que seria mejor no decir nada por el momento. Las personas aún no estaban listas. El no estaba listo, no para continuar con las miradas. Ni para hacer las cosas mas difíciles para Thor. Quería que todos supieran, quería que todos entendieran. Pero sabía que eso seria imposible. Pero ya no quería seguir ignorando a Thor, ahora que se encontraba entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de lo tanto que lo había extrañado. 

“Perdón Thor, actué como un tonto” le devolvió el abrazo al rubio y este lo cargo.

“Si. Actuaste como un tonto” Thor lo besó de nuevo. Sus grandes ojos azules lo observaban asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que no estaba enojado y que realmente lo quería. 

Fueron al Aleph tomados de las manos, en un silencioso acuerdo mutuo de no mencionar esa semana. Un acuerdo de mantener su relación en secreto. En la que ambos estaban casi totalmente de acuerdo. 

Loki pidió un jugo y Thor una soda, ambas con mucho hielo. Bruce y Tony lo miraban con esos ojos que lo acusaban, aún no les comentaba nada de su relación con Thor, a pesar de su insistencia. Sabían algo ya que se lo habían preguntado y en especial por las miradas que le lanzaban cada vez que se acercaban a la mesa. Thor también lo había notado ya que jugaba con su bebida, Thor solo hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que se sintiera intimidado con sus dos amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor es un poco torpe y Loki piensa demasiado las cosas....


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escoria. Escoria. Eso era. No era su hijo, solo escoria.

Tenía pensado enojarse con Loki y echarle en cara que lo había estado ignorando. Durante una semana. Había sido tan larga y dura. Sus familiares se habían ido y realmente había necesitado de Loki. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle a la cara que era un hipócrita, que era él quien había temido ser ignorado. 

Pero al ver la reacción de Loki cuando lo jalo se dio cuenta que probablemente no era el único que llevaba una semana difícil. El pelinegro se había encogido e intentaba protegerse. Al final había acabado pidiéndole perdón. En realidad no sabía porque. Pero al verlo sonriente tomando su jugo como si fuera un gran día, no le importó.

Siempre que Loki estaba con el parecía muy feliz y no quería arruinar eso con una conversación estúpida que ni el quería tener. 

Sabía que a pesar de mantener lo suyo en secreto Loki se lo quería contar a sus “amigos” o lo que fueran para él. Había sentido la presión de la mirada de Tony y Bruce durante todo el rato. Iban a la mesa mas de lo necesario y le daban a Loki miradas de ‘ya sabemos lo que sucede, solo que estamos esperando a que no los cuentes para poder decir nuestra opinión, la cual de seguro no será de tu agrado’.   
Comenzaban a molestarle esas miraditas, no lo dejaban disfrutar de su bebida, la opinión de ellos dos al parecer era de importancia ya que a su vez Loki lo miraba como pidiéndole permiso para contarles a sus “amigos” de su relación.

“Anda, ve y cuéntales, al fin y al cabo que ya lo sospechan” Loki elevó una ceja dándole a entender que no tenía ni idea de que hablaba, Thor rodó los ojos y giró su mano para que apuntara hacía la cocina. Solo faltaba que Loki agitara la cola de la emoción, salió disparado hacía la cocina donde realmente tardó mas de lo que esperaba.

Al café iba pura gente rara. De todo tipo, comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Qué demonios podría estar haciendo Loki que le tomara tanto tiempo. Cuando el aburrimiento le ganó a su autocontrol se dirigió hacia la cocina. Entró sin tocar la puerta, no quería que le quitaran su tiempo con Loki. 

Parecía que estaba discutiendo cuando llegó a interrumpir, Loki se veía bastante agitado y Tony lo tomaba de la muñeca. Thor se acercó molesto por la cercanía que parecían tener con él y lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura. Acercó el cuerpo de Loki hasta poder tocar su espalda y hundió su barbilla en el cabello negro. 

“¿Sucede algo?” preguntó Thor demandante barriendo a Tony hasta llegar a su mano. Este soltó inmediatamente a Loki y lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Ya hablamos la otra vez, pero ahora que Loki lo ha confirmado....” hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a Bruce y continuó fulminándolo con la mirada “ si le haces daño a Lokes me encargare que no puedas salir a la calle de nuevo” 

“Tony” siseó Loki, sonaba un poco molesto.

“No Lokes, no queremos que suce....” Loki pateó a Tony en la espinilla, lo cual hizo reír a Thor ya que nunca lo había visto actuar así. Mas que la vez que lo había golpeado, pero no contaba ya que después casi se muere del miedo, literalmente. También le alegraba porque odiaba que lo llamaran Lokes. Eso les daba una cercanía que el no tenía. 

“No te preocupes hermoso, no creo que ninguno de ellos pueda hacerme daño”

“Eso no es lo que me preocupa” dijo Loki casi riendo “y son muy capaces de hacerte daño, así que te recomendaría que no los provoques”

Thor se tragó su risa al ver la cara de los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a el. Su expresión de satisfacción que decía que Loki tenia razón, no sabía como pero si eran capaces de dañarlo. Al verlos bien sabía que no se referían a un daño físico, lo cual le causo un escalofrió. Apretó aun mas a Loki contra su cuerpo. Pero al pensarlo bien Tony quiso decir algo mas, a Loki le preocupaba algo y no se lo diría. Si tuviera planeado decírselo no se hubieran callado en cuanto entró a la habitación.

Por el momento sería mejor no preguntar nada para no empeorar el asunto. 

“Bueno si no tienen mas que agregar, estoy a su cuidado” sonrió al ver sus expresiones molestas cuando besó el cabello de Loki “será mejor que nos retiremos, tenemos un montonal de cosas que hacer”

Arrastró a Loki fuera del lugar sin importarle lo rápido que estaba caminando ya que escuchaba la risita tonta que provenía de la boca del pelinegro. Se dio la vuelta e hizo hacia atrás el brazo con el que sostenía a Loki, obligándolo a tropezar y caer en sus brazos. Lo besó frente a todos en el café y sonrió con satisfacción al ver como se tornaba roja la cara de Loki. Ahora le tocaba reír a el. Salieron del café tomados de las manos. Thor acariciaba con su dedo la mano de Loki, tenía envida del mundo que no podía apreciar, ese mundo que era solo de Loki. Ese mundo que lo hacía volar. Al sostener su mano algunas veces deseaba ser la música con la que bailaba al patinar y poco después se odiaba al temer amarlo. Detestaba dudar de cuanto quería a Loki y de que lo que pensaran los demás le ganara al cariño que le tenía al pelinegro. Aún no era suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar lo que se diría de el al saber que salía con el enclenque del patinaje. 

Era un hipócrita, él era el hipócrita, no Loki. Lo quería tanto y tan poco. Y realmente que importaba lo que los demás pensaran si tenía lo que mas le importaba a su lado, realmente valía el precio de estar con Loki. Realmente valía la pena, se lo decía a diario. Pero aun así se aferraba a ese mundo al que estaba tan acostumbrado. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thor lo jaló hasta el carro y manejó hacía su casa. Había comenzado a llover y las gotas acariciaban el vidrio, bajando por el cristal en una carrera sin sentido para al final fusionarse todas. Comenzó a seguirlas con el dedo, como recordaba hacerlo cuando era pequeño. Cuando intentaba escapar de las palabras duras de su padre o de la mirada frívola de su madre. 

Iba de la mano de Thor y le costó soltara cuando aparcaron junto a la casa del rubio. Todo el día que había planeado dentro de su cabeza en el trayecto, él y Thor viendo películas durante todo el día, comiendo, tapados, de la mano y después Frigga llamándolos a cenar. Todo eso desapareció cuando su celular sonó.

-Te quiero inmediatamente en la casa- 

Su padre no solía enviarle mensajes, ni siquiera sabía como tenia su numero de celular. Sintió como si le hubieran quitado el alma, eso no podía significar nada bueno. Su padre prefería tenerlo lo menos posible cerca. Le dieron nauseas y tuvo que detenerse para sostenerse de la pared, raspándose la palma de la mano. Si no fuera porque Thor lo sostuvo hubiera caído de golpe contra el suelo. Debía controlarse, no tenía edad como para tener miedo de recibir un mensaje de su padre.

“¿Hermoso?” Thor acarició su mejilla “¿estas bien?”

“Si, no te preocupes. Solo me maree un poco” besó la mano de Thor que se encontraba cerca de su rostro y lo miró con la mejor mascara que pudo hacer “tengo que irme amor, prometo que te lo recompensare”

“¿Qué?” Thor lo tomó por el brazo y lo acercó a él “no nos hemos visto en una semana y ahora te quieres ir”

Bajó la vista como hacía siempre que quería evadir a alguien. Sabía que si ignoraba el mensaje de su padre le iría realmente mal, pero a la vez no quería ir a casa. Prefería pasar todo el día junto a Thor. 

-Ahora- 

El sonido del celular al llegar el segundo mensaje casi le causa un ataque al corazón. Miró a Thor suplicante, rogándole que no hiciera preguntas. Thor rodó los ojos y asintió señalando el camino con su mano, parecía lo que había hecho hace rato al darle permiso de contare a sus amigos. Solamente que ahora parecía realmente enojado. Loki besó la frente de Thor. 

“Gracias amor, te llamaré en la noche” 

Pidió un taxi ya que si caminaba a casa como solía hacerlo, no llegaría “ahora”. 

Cuando llegó a su casa fue recibido con la palma de la mano de su padre golpeando su rostro. Sintió como el suelo amortiguaba su caída, desvió la vista y se paró del duro suelo. Sintió como el dolor comenzaba a rodear sus muñecas como esposas. Sabia que no debía decir nada solo seguir a su padre dentro de su oficina. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban. 

“Hoy” comenzó a hablar su padre con su fría y desalmada voz “tenemos una muy importante cena y es primordial que todos mis hijos estén presentes” Loki sintió un asomo de emoción cuando su padre lo llamo hijo y lo clasifico junto a sus hermanos “me apena decir que hasta tu, escoria, debes asistir a la fiesta” 

Escoria. Escoria. Eso era. No era su hijo, solo escoria.

“¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?” gritó su padre lanzándole un objeto que estaba en la mesa, sintió el ardor en su rostro y como una gota de sangre emanaba de su labio “no me avergüences hoy, o haré que no puedas ver una pista de hielo en lo que resta de tu vida, así tenga que sacarte los ojos”

Iba a vomitar, tenía que salir de ahí o vomitaría frente a su padre. No podía avergonzarse así frente a el. Asintió inclinándose.

“Parece que ahora no puedes hablar. Que así sea durante la noche, tus hermanos se encargarán de hablar, tu solo asiente”

Loki asintió deseando que su padre le dijera que podía irse. Comenzó a distraer su mente en otras cosas, comenzó a pensar en su rutina, en el hielo, en Thor y las nauseas comenzaron a desaparecer, aguantaría un poco mas. 

“Ahora, vete, no quiero verte mas de lo necesario” su padre. Su padre, no entendía porque lo seguía llamando padre, Laufey debía ser suficiente, pero la idea de llamarlo padre le hacía creer que aún tenía oportunidad de ser su hijo.

“Si, señor”

Se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación, casi tropezando al pasar por el jardín y al entrar en su cuarto se tambaleo hasta el lavamanos donde vomitó. Se lavo la cara y la limpio. Su cuarto seguía intacto, se alegraba de que su padre prefiriera no acercarse al lugar, no querría que se lo destrozaran de nuevo. Se sentó en su cama y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Sintió un ligero sudor bajar por su frente, no podía creer lo nervioso que lo ponía hablar con ese hombre. 

Solo quería que terminara la noche que aún no comenzaba.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Loki” gritaron su nombre, su hermano mayor estaba parado frente a él, lo miraba con asco.

No le había dicho nada mas a Loki, simplemente por la expresión con la que se fue. Sabía que intentó fingirla, como solía hacerlo. El creía que era tan bueno fingiendo una sonrisa y que todo iba completamente bien, pero Thor sabía leer su rostro.

Ahora mas que enojado, estaba preocupado. Parecía que Loki caminara hacía su sentencia de muerte cuando se fue. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión. La sala se sentía muy grande cuando estaba sentado el solo. No podía concentrarse en la película, ya que su mente no dejaba de ir a Loki. Fue cuando pensó que sería buena idea llamar a sus amigos, hacía mucho que no salía con ellos. Podrían ir por unas hamburguesas y luego a jugar, cosas que no hacía con Loki. Aunque pensándolo bien, no solía salir mucho con Loki. Todas sus citas habían sido en el hospital, o en el Aleph. Se sintió mal por eso.

llamó a uno de sus amigos cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a desesperarlo. Conocía a Steve desde la primaria. Pensó que sería bueno contarle a alguien de su relación con Loki. Necesitaba consejos. Steve era la persona perfecta para eso. Intimidaba a muchos a causa de su tamaño, pero lo que tenía de grande y fuerte, no igualaba lo amable que era. Seguramente el entendería. También podría ser buena idea llamar a Clint y a Natasha, los tres podrían decirle que hacer.

"Steve" llamó a uno de sus amigos cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a desesperarlo. Conocía a Steve desde la primaria. Pensó que sería bueno contarle a alguien de su relación con Loki. Necesitaba consejos. Steve era la persona perfecta para eso. Intimidaba a muchos a causa de su tamaño, pero lo que tenía de grande y fuerte, no igualaba lo amable que era. Seguramente el entendería. También podría ser buena idea llamar a Clint y a Natasha, los tres podrían decirle que hacer.

 "¿Thor?, podrías decirme algo.... no creo que solo llamaras para escuchar mi voz"

 "Lo siento" no se había dado cuenta de que Steve le había respondido "quería ver si tenias tiempo para salir, necesito contarte algo. También pienso llamarle a Clint y a Natasha"

 "Si, tengo tiempo. ¿Esta todo bien?"

 "Si, perfecto. ¿Nos podemos ver en una hora donde siempre?"

 "Si, yo le digo a Clint y a Natasha, llegarán pronto a casa"

 "Gracias amigo, nos vemos"

 "Nos vemos"

 

Steve, Clint y Natasha vivían juntos desde que inicio la universidad. Lo cual a pesar de que le parecería extraño a cualquiera no lo era, se conocían de toda la vida. Era de esas amistades eternas y a Thor le alegraba ser parte de ella. Subió a su cuarto para ponerse algo mas cómodo y poder ducharse. Se verían en su departamento que estaba un poco alejado de su casa. Así que tendría que avisarle a su madre ya que probablemente pasaría la noche en el lugar. Su madre le tenía mucho afecto a sus amigos, así que siempre le cuestiono no mencionarles la enfermedad de Baldur. Y no es que Thor no confiara en ellos, solo que no quería que lo vieran y trataran diferente.

Ya sabían que su hermano había muerto, se los había dicho la semana que había regresado a clases, ya que en el momento en que pisó la escuela sus tres amigos corrieron a hundirlo en preguntas. Las cuales debía responder. Les conto que había tenido que estar en el hospital, lo duro que había sido y aceptó en silencio sus condolencias. Pero entre todo omitió por completo la presencia de Loki en su vida.

Secó su cabello y lo amarró en una cola de caballo, se colgó su mochila y salió de la casa para poder coger un taxi y llegar lo mas rápido posible al departamento de sus amigos.

No tuvo que timbrar tres veces cuando lo hicieron entrar. El lugar era bastante acogedor y si no fuera por Steve estaría hecho un basurero. El siempre había sido una persona muy ordenada, aún no tenía idea de cómo soportaba vivir con Clint y Natasha. Pero al parecer los tres convivían a la perfección. Dejó caer su mochila en una esquina y se abrió paso en el lugar para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones.

“¿Y luego?” inquirió Clint mirándolo con curiosidad.

“¿Y luego que?”

“Nos ibas a contar algo. ¿O nos llamaste para ver como te quedabas dormido en nuestro sillón?” le sonrió a la pelirroja enderezándose un poco. Suspiró y al sentir el peso de Clint junto a el se relajó. Sus amigos entenderían.

Comenzó a contarles primero de las clases que tenía tomar con él y que al principio pensó que Loki era un sabelotodo pedante. Y que no aguantaban estar sentados en la misma mesa por mas de cinco minutos. Después les conto como ignoró que molestaran a Loki y como a partir de ello comenzó a interesarse en el pelinegro. Primero fue un sentimiento en el que quería protegerlo, por ello comenzó a observarlo. Cada detalle, por mas nimio que fuera. Como golpeaba con su pie el suelo cuando sentía la mirada de alguien sobre él o como le molestaba que su cabello no estuviera bien peinado y como pasaba tanto tiempo en el baño intentando arreglarse para que luego Benedict despeinara su cabello. Dejó de decirles cosas cuando Clint le aventó una almohada. Continuó por contarles lo que había sucedido con Volstagg y como Loki lo había golpeado para después darle un ataque de pánico. Les dijo de cuando lo invitó a comer, con la idea de que fuera una cita. La cual iba bien hasta que recibió la llamada de su madre y como si no fuera por Loki nunca hubiera llegado al hospital. Como la fascinación comenzó a convertirse en un inminente cariño. Cada vez que veía a Loki leerle a Baldur o que lo hacia reír. Como su voz cuando leía lo transportaba. No recordaba haberse abierto de alguna manera hacía alguien antes. Como pudo sobrevivir el tiempo en el hospital gracias a Loki. Sobre la ira y la impotencia que sintió cuando este llego hecho un desastre y temblando. Como poco a poco fue enamorándose de ese misterioso chico al cual nadie en realidad prestaba atención y como quería que fuera solo para él.

Pero como a la vez, tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo de aceptarlo de mostrarle al mundo que quería a Loki. Porque en alguna parte de su mente le preocupaba lo que fueran a decir. Les contó de sus inseguridades y como prefería guardarlo en secreto a pesar de que lastimaría a Loki.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A pesar de haber intentado pasar desapercibido escondiéndose en la primer esquina que vio, ser silencioso no era difícil. Estaba acostumbrado a serlo, especialmente en su casa, entre menos personas lo vieran o supieran de su existencia su vida sería mas fácil.

Pero su táctica de esconderse en un rincón oscuro y no hablar, no funcionó. Su padre lo obligó a acercarse con una mirada. Al parecer la mirada de su padre le daba tanto miedo, que pareció arrastrarlo como por arte de magia. Se enderezó y camino fingiendo no tener nada de miedo.

Su padre hablaba con dos hombres de una altura impresionante. Si el era alto, esos hombres eran monstruos. Uno tenía una horrible cicatriz en el costado de su rostro, que pasaba de su oreja, por sus pómulos hasta casi rozar el labio. El otro carecía de cabello y sus ojos eran de un negro que le producía mala espina. Pero aun así se acerco, sonrió y les regaló una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

“Este es el menor de mis hijos. Podría decir que es una vergüenza si no fuera por sus notas, es el mejor de su universidad.” evitó sonreír su padre nunca había presumido sobre el ante nadie.

“No se parece a tus otros hijos” dijo el calvo acercándose a examinarlo como si fuera una extraña creatura puesta en exposición “es tan delgado y parece enfermo”

“Se que nunca logrará lo que sus hermanos. Algunas veces pienso que yo no soy el padre, pero eso seria insultar a su madre” los dos hombres rieron, y Loki se sintió tan miserable. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara, agachó la cabeza.

“Enderézate” le ordenó su padre- no adoptes esa postura tan vergonzosa-

Como desearía nunca haberse ido de la casa de Thor. Se quedo mucho tiempo escuchando como se burlaban de él, de su patinaje, de su altura, de su cabello, de cualquier cosa que a su padre se le ocurría. Solo quería que la noche terminara, sacar su celular y hablar con Thor.

“Ya vete” le ordenó su padre haciendo reír de nuevo a los hombres que estaban junto a él.

Regresó a la esquina donde se encontraba antes de que su padre lo llamara. Recargó su espalda contra la pared y deseó desaparecer. Cerró los ojos esperando que cuando los abriera la noche ya hubiera terminado. Comenzó a despejar los ruidos de su cabeza, dejó que el hielo congelara su mente y patinó, primero siguiendo su rutina, continuando con nuevos movimientos. Dejó que un frio invisible lo abrazara y lo protegiera de la realidad.

“Loki” gritaron su nombre, su hermano mayor estaba parado frente a él, lo miraba con asco. Susurró ‘estúpido’ y le indico que lo siguiera. No quería, realmente ya no quería hablar con nadie, pero también temía a sus hermanos, eran igualmente capaces de no permitirle patinar de nuevo. Se lo habían probado rompiéndole una pierna una vez que no quiso asistir a una reunión. Desde ese día todo lo que decían era ley, a diferencia de su padre ellos si usaban la fuerza. “parece que esa cabeza tuya esta vacía o llena de mariconadas”

Loki no respondió a eso, junto con otras cosas había aprendido que en su casa el fingir que aceptaba todo lo que le decían era lo mas fácil, el ignorar los insultos le ayudaba a no dejarse lastimar por ellos. Caminaron por su enorme sala, esquivando a muchas personas, las cuales eran en su mayoría muy importantes en el mundo de los negocios y la política. Todos vestidos con trajes caros y fingiendo sonrisas, fingiendo siempre. De ellos Loki había aprendido a fingir, ahora los superaba. Fingía que todo estaba bien, tanto que algunas veces se lo creía.

“Aquí esta, tía” le dijo su hermano a una horrible mujer, con largo cabello blanco recogido en un chongo, adornado por una cara pieza de joyería que le gustaba presumir. Sus ojos hundidos que siempre lo juzgaban, de un color dorado enfermizo, el mismo de sus hermanos. Agradecía sus verdes ojos que lo hacían un poco diferente a toda esa gente que se hacía llamar su familia. El hedor a perfume que desprendía la mujer siempre lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Era alta al igual que todos en su familia, y su rostro parecía casi perfecto, una mascara a base de operaciones y maquillaje que le provocaba el desconfiar en ella. La mujer se acercó y paso su huesuda ay fría mano por el rostro de Loki, acariciándolo de una manera muy enfermiza. Bajó su mano hasta llegar a su brazo y lo presionó con suficiente fuerza como para lastimarlo.

“Tan horrible como siempre, para esta edad pensé que al menos ya habías ganado algo de peso. Mi pobre hermano que tiene que soportar el tener un hijo como tu, si fueras mío te hubiera echado a la calle en cuanto ese asqueroso cabello negro hubiera comenzado a crecer por tú vacía cabeza” por un momento imaginó que bueno que su tía hubiera tenido la suficiente piedad de él como para echarlo a la calle en lugar de mantenerlo en una casa donde no era deseado ni querido. “mira nada mas, pareces mujer. Tus hermanos me dicen que patinas, deberías dejar de avergonzar a tu familia actuando como una nena.”

“Respóndele” le ordenó su hermano.

“Pero si mi tía no me ha preguntado nada” siseó Loki deseando que lo dejaran ir, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta como le había respondido a su hermano, su estomago comenzó a dar vuelcos. Comenzaba a sentir mareos cuando una pesada mango golpeo su rostro enviándolo al suelo, haciendo que un mesero se tambaleara y tirara todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja cayera sobre su cabeza. Su corazón comenzó a andar demasiado rápido. Temía el silencio, pero cuando comenzaron las risas y sintió la sombra de su padre sobre él, un horrible miedo se apodero de su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los hombres que hablan con el padre de Loki, no son importantes. Solo apareceran este capitulo. Probablmente al igual que sus hermanos.
> 
> Gracias por leer :3
> 
> Quería disculparme, he tenido algunos errores en algunos capítulos. Las conversaciones por teléfono las ponía entre unos símbolos que las hacían no aparecer. Ya corregí los capítulos que tienen conversaciones por teléfono y decidí simplemente ponerlas entre "". Los capítulos son el 11 y el 13. Y éste que también ya corregí. En los siguientes ya no estará ese problema. Gracias, creo que esos capítulos serán menos confusos ahora.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Loki?, ¿la princesa?, ¿el pelinegro silencioso al que molestan?” se sintió un poco molesto por como se refirió Clint a su novio, pero guardó silencio y solo asintió.

No sabía como tomar la reacción de sus amigos, ninguno había dicho ni una palabra. Los observaba expectante, esperaba alguna reacción, lo que fuera, risas, enojo, decepción, pero no ese silencio. Vio como Natasha y Clint se miraban el uno a otro, comunicándose sin palabras como solo ellos podían hacer. 

Volteó a ver a Steve, que jugaba con sus manos intentando no ver a Thor. Sintió una ola de nerviosismo comerle el cerebro. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez no entenderían, que sería probable que no comprendieran. ¿Y si dejaban de ser sus amigos? ¿O si le decían a alguien?

“Podría alguien decir algo” les pidió molesto después de minutos de un tenso silencio. Natasha se enderezó de estar recostada contra el cuerpo de Clint.

“Lo estamos procesando Thor” dijo la pelirroja con amabilidad “no es cualquier cosa la que nos acabas de contar”

“¿Loki?, ¿la princesa?, ¿el pelinegro silencioso al que molestan?” se sintió un poco molesto por como se refirió Clint a su novio, pero guardó silencio y solo asintió.

“¿Estas seguro?” preguntó Steve, viéndolo directamente a los ojos “¿estas seguro que no es nada momentáneo? Si no lo sabes, podrías lastimarlo”

“Estoy seguro Steve, si no fuera así no saldría con él”

“Esta bien” dijo concentrándose en sus manos de nuevo.

El silencio continuó otro rato, hasta que Natasha se paró y se sentó junto a él, y le dio un gran abrazo. El cual realmente no esperaba.

“Gracias por contarnos. Aquí estaremos siempre, no importa quien te guste o con quien salgas” la pelirroja se separó del abrazo y le sonreía. Sintió que un gran peso se le quitó de encima y se relajó.

“Deberías presentárnoslo, por lo que nos dices ya conoces a sus amigos”

“Yo no los llamaría, amigos, mas bien parecen sus padres”

Sus amigos rieron y el ambiente se relajó considerablemente. Natasha regresó a su lugar junto a Clint y Steve ya lo miraba a la cara. 

“ Pero si, pienso presentárselos” dijo Thor a Clint “me sería mas fácil estar en la escuela con él, si están ustedes y no creo que tenga amigos allí” 

“¿Qué piensa él de que quieras mantener lo suyo en secreto?” preguntó Natasha. 

“No lo se, parece no agradarle la idea. Pero no creo que sea buena idea para ninguno de los dos....” no sabía que decir, era por eso por lo que necesitaba del consejo de sus amigos. A eso había ido al departamento, Loki actuaba raro últimamente y sabía que eso estaba relacionado con la idea de Thor de mantener todo en secreto. 

“Creó que el que piensa que no sea buena idea eres tu. Te da miedo lo que digan los demás. Y no digo que sea fácil, no sabría que hacer de estar en tu lugar. Pero creo que también llevar las cosas lentas es una buena idea” por eso necesitaba la platica, a pesar de todo Natasha era una persona muy inteligente y siempre le daba buenos consejos. Thor entendía lo que ella quería decir, estaba siendo egoísta con Loki, solo por protegerse. 

“Lo se” fue lo único que podía decir, pero aun así seguiría llevando las cosas así. Lo mantendría en secreto hasta creer estar listo y era seguro que aún no lo estaba. Había sentido mucho miedo con solo contárselo a sus amigos. 

De ahí en adelante la tarde había sido muy placentera, no recordaba cuanto extrañaba estar con ellos. Fueron a comprar cervezas y pidieron pizza. Thor comió como nunca ya que Loki comía poco y él algunas veces se abstenía de comer mucho frente al pelinegro. Platicaron de muchas cosas y cuando se hubieron acabado la pizza, vieron una película. Hasta parecía haberse olvidado de sus problemas y de Loki. Estaba hundido en el sillón, mientras veía como luchaba Natasha intentándole explicar lo que sucedía en la película a Steve, ya recordaba porque no solían ver películas con él.  
Después de que Natasha se desesperara y quitara la película faltando poco para el final, lo cual causo abucheos y quejas de todos en la habitación, lo cuales fueron calmados con una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja; jugaron videojuegos. 

Ya llegada la noche Steve se disculpó diciendo que al día siguiente tenia cosas que hacer. Thor sabía que nunca había podido desvelarse, era de un horario muy estricto desde pequeño. 

Eso dejó a Thor solo con la pareja, lo cual era realmente incomodo. A pesar de eso, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, en especial cuando veía a Natasha vencer a Clint y como eso llevaba a peleas muy interesantes. 

Se quedaron un rato mas platicando y comiendo sobras, hasta que la pareja dio la noche por terminada y se fue a dormir. Thor como siempre ocupó el sillón. Se acomodó y se dejó dominar por el sueño.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

No tuvo tiempo de decir algo, o siquiera de pararse cuando sintió una mano tomándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la casa. Se tambaleó y estaba seguro que en su paso hacía el jardín golpeo unas cuantas cosas y personas. Sentía la ira de su padre en la fuerza que este ponía al sostener su brazo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y por mas que quería no podía controlarlo, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento las cosas que había comido no estarían mas en su estomago. Sintió ese conocido ardor en su garganta. 

Un árbol amortiguó su caída cuando su padre lo lanzó al estar seguro que ya nadie los veía. Sintió como algo cortaba su brazo, una rama probablemente. Su tobillo se había torcido también y le dolía el cuerpo por las cosas que habían caído sobre el. La noche era fría y se sentía aún mas ya que estaba mojado. 

“No me avergüences. Fue lo único que pedí de tu parte esta noche. Pero al parecer no puedes hacer ni eso. Eres una decepción” su padre se acercó y lo levanto jalándolo del cabello, Loki se recargó en el árbol para poder mantenerse de pie “ahora vete, enciérrate en tu cuarto o vete de la casa, ya no me importa”

Sintió como si se fuera a partir en dos cuando Laufey lo vio como si fuera un desconocido, el hombre se alejó y Loki se dejó caer de nuevo en el frio suelo. Acercó sus piernas a su cuerpo y se abrazó a ellas, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas e intentó tranquilizarse. Debió quedarse en casa de Thor esa noche, nunca debió regresar a casa. Si es que a ese lugar le podía llamar así, muchas veces lo sentía como una prisión. En la cual no era querido. 

El aire le helaba los huesos, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer moverse. Dejó que el viento le hablara, que silenciara todo el ruido que provenía de dentro de su casa. Elevó la vista para encontrarse con unas cuantas estrellas que se asomaban entre las nubes y el smog de la ciudad. Esas pocas que luchaban por ser vistas. Comenzó a pensar en Baldur, el hermano que nunca pudo tener. En lo fugaz que había sido su vida, en todo lo que ese niño le había regalado en el poco tiempo de conocerlo. Deseó que estuviera ahí y le dijera una vez mas que todo estaría bien. 

“..... y así el joven y la estrella comenzaron a encontrarse cada noche. El joven tomaba la mano del hermoso astro, ya que había regalado sus ojos para que ella apreciara el día. Al joven no le importó perder sus ojos, a todos les extrañaba que a pesar de haber perdido su trabajo, a pesar de ya no poder ver, el se veía mas feliz que nunca. Y la estrella brillaba cada vez mas. La noche los protegía, ese amor que había nacido de una ilusión...”

Aspiró la fría noche y se puso de pie. Caminaba a su habitación, sin dejar atrás la historia que había comenzado a escribir para Baldur y para Thor. Estaba tan concentrado en ella que no notó que su hermano lo seguía. Un fuerte empujón lo derribó de nuevo. Dejó a su cuerpo caer sin energías suficientes como para impedirlo. Dirigió su vista hacia su hermano y solo espero que lo que le fuera hacer lo hiciera rápido para que pudiera ir a dormir. Su cuerpo le rogaba descansar.

“Mi padre me ha regañado por tu culpa” Loki rodó los ojos, no le importaba lo que le pasara a esa persona “así que si crees que te saldrás con la tuya estas equivocado”

Cuando intentó pararse para retirarse, una rodilla se hundió en su estomago. Y algo golpeo su rostro. Un dolor punzante lo recorrió completamente. Escuchaba reír a su hermano. Pero no dejaría que lo tirara al suelo, no se dejaría humillar. 

“¿Crees que algún día lograras algo patinando?, con ese horrible cuerpo. Mira nada mas, cuanto has subido de peso. Te vi comer mucho esta noche” otro golpe embistió contra su cuerpo, haciéndole retorcer de dolor, quejándose por algo de aire. Escuchó a su hermano decir algo mas y alcanzó a ver como se retiraba. Se arrastró a su cuarto, lo mas rápido que su piernas le permitan ir.

Realmente no quería encontrarse con nadie mas de camino a su habitación, no podría soportarlo. Sintió como comienzan a escocerle los ojos, pero no quería llorar, no mientras alguien pudiera verlo. 

Cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta de su cuarto sintió todo el peso de la noche caer sobre sus hombros. La abrió con rapidez y se dejó caer dentro de ella, en la seguridad de su mundo. 

Ciertamente no podía dormir en el suelo, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la regadera y cuando el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente, se introdujo en ella, sin importarle que aún llevara puesta la ropa. Se sentó y dejó al agua caer sobre él, relajando sus músculos y calmando sus pensamientos. Se quitó la ropa cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido y lavó con cuidado su lastimado cuerpo. Moretones habían comenzado a aparecer en su blanca piel. Pasaba sus dedos por ellos, acariciándolos como si fueran viejos amigos, como si siempre hubieran formado parte de su cuerpo. 

Ya bañado se dirigió a la cama y aun sin secarse se acostó en ella. Hundió su cabeza en las almohadas, había comenzado a dolerle. Lo cual no ayudaba disminuir el dolor de todo su cuerpo, se introdujo en las cobijas, elevándolas hasta que cubrieron su rostro. 

Loki se hizo bolita intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible, como solía hacerlo cada vez que tenia ganas de desaparecer del mundo. No podía esperar para que fuera el siguiente día, tenia tantas ganas de ver a Thor. Buscó su celular a ciegas hasta que lo alcanzó sobre la mesa. 

-¿Thor?- le envió un mensaje esperando poder hablar con él. Tardaba en responder, debía estar haciendo otras cosas. No tenía porque siempre estar pensando en él. 

-¿Estas ahí?- intentó de nuevo y poco después con una llamada telefónica la cual tampoco funcionó. Poco después se rindió y se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los Kudos :3  
> Espero que la historia les guste...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La preocupación que estaba sintiendo por Loki aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia dos mensajes y una llamada perdida de la noche anterior.

Despertó con el olor de desayuno recién hecho. El aroma a tocino y huevos lo hizo levantarse de su lugar en el sillón. Se arrastró a la cocina y se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba junto a Clint. Este le pasó un vaso con jugo y Thor agradeció con un bostezo. 

“¿Quieres desayunar?” preguntó Steve desde la cocina, los desayunos de Steve siempre eran deliciosos. 

“¿Tienes que preguntar?” dijo Natasha entrando en la cocina, su cabello estaba mojado, acababa de bañarse “es Thor de quien estamos hablando, no me lo imaginaria rechazando comida” 

“Me haces ver como si fuera un gordo” replicó Thor haciendo reír a sus amigos, pero aun así tomando el plato que le ofrecía Steve. Devorándolo todo casi de un bocado. “¿Y we haguan hoy” preguntó aún sin tragar la comida. 

“Primero acaba de comer, no entendemos lo que dices” respondió Steve sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.

“No teníamos planeado nada, podemos ir al centro” Steve rodó los ojos cuando Clint respondió a su pregunta. Sabia lo que pensaba, lo que lo hizo reír y casi ahogarse el bocado que acababa de meter a su boca.

“El centro me parece bien” respondió Thor cuando hubo terminado con su comida. Se paró y ayudó a recoger los platos que estaban en la mesa y comenzó a ponerlos en el fregadero. Era una rutina común de cuando visitaba la casa de sus amigos, ellos cocinaban y el lavaba los trastes. Los iba poniendo en el fregadero al tiempo que Clint los secaba y Natasha los guardaba. De esta manera terminaban mas rápido y tenían mas tiempo para poder perderlo. 

“Me daré un baño” se excusó Thor, sintiéndose como en casa. Entró en el baño del cuarto de Steve y se dio una larga ducha, la cual hubiera durado mucho mas si no le hubieran comenzado a gritarle que se apurara. Se quitó el jabón que quedaba sobre su cuerpo y apagó la ducha. 

Salió del baño con el cabello aun húmedo, pero ya vestido, el agua caía sobre su playera humedeciéndola. Todos lo esperaban listos para salir, Natasha golpeaba el suelo con su pie y Steve rodaba los ojos.

“¿Listo, princesa?” rió Clint, lo cual provocó un golpe en las costillas por parte de Thor. Extrañaba bastante a sus amigos. 

Estaban a punto de salir cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, ya ni recordaba que lo tenía, comenzó a buscarlo entre los cojines del sillón; provocando quejas por parte de Natasha.

“Espera, podría ser mi mamá” respondió sacando el celular dentro el costado del sillón y unas almohadas. No era su madre, era Loki. Volteó a ver a sus amigos y les sonrió diciéndoles que era Loki. 

“¿Thor?”

“Hola, hermoso” le daba gusto escuchar la voz de Loki, especialmente por la forma en la que se habían despedido la noche pasada. 

“¿Estas ocupado, amor?” Loki sonaba como si acabara de despertarse, su voz era ronca y extraña, sonrió al imaginar a Loki acabado de levantar. Con su cabello despeinado y la almohada marcada a la oreja.

“Estoy a punto de salir, hermoso, de hecho me esperan en la puerta. ¿Sucede algo?”

“No, todo esta bien, entonces supongo que te veré después”

“Loki, ¿esta todo bien?” comenzaba a preocuparle, pasó su mano por su cabello aún húmedo. Vio con nervios a sus amigos y se dio media vuelta. “¿hermoso?”

“Estoy bien, amor. Nos vemos después, te quiero, diviértete.”

“Esta bien, cualquier cosa llámame. Te quiero Loki”

“Yo a ti, Thor”

Loki colgó y Thor salió de la casa junto con sus amigos. Y lógicamente todos ellos bromearon y lo molestaron sobre la forma en que llamaba a Loki. En algún otro momento eso le hubiera echo gracia, pero ahora solo podía pensar en la llamada de Loki. Se escuchaba preocupado y como si algo le hubiera sucedido. Pero le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que estaba bien. Deicidio creerle. 

Pasaron una buena tarde en el centro. Comieron mucho como solían hacerlo, caminaron aún mas y vio a Natasha y a Steve pelear por unas cosas de la casa que querían comprar, Clint prefirió mantenerse al margen, Steve le hacia de comer y Natasha era su novia. 

La preocupación que estaba sintiendo por Loki aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia dos mensajes y una llamada perdida de la noche anterior.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Despertó con el cuerpo todo entumido, por la falta de luz que pasaba a través de su puerta se atrevió a deducir que había dormido durante toda la maña y toda la tarde. No tenia ganas de levantarse de la cama, rodó sobre ella y se acomodó, esperando que el sueño lo atrapara de nuevo. Le dolían sus costillas, y sentía que el tobillo comenzaba a hinchársele. 

La llamada que le había hecho a Thor en la mañana lo había ayudado a sentirse mejor, aunque realmente hubiera preferido verlo y acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Pero se escuchaba contento y parecía estar con mas personas. No podía molestarlo con sus problemas, lo superaría solo, como estaba acostumbrado. Se abrazó a la almohada y comenzó a desviar sus pensamientos. Los hizo hielo, congeló todo lo que sentía como siempre había hecho. 

Se puso su iPod nuevo, escogió la canción de su rutina y comenzó a patinar. Raspando y rompiendo todas esas memorias, y el hielo que de estas se desprendía salió del suelo, elevándose a su alrededor y cuando ya era imposible alcanzarlo, desaparecía. Y giro tantas veces que el mundo bajo sus pies comenzó a hacerse pequeño y saltó cuando creyó que lo alcanzaría. 

Se quitó el iPod y regresó a la realidad cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en sus pantalones. 

“¿Loki?”

“Si, ¿pasa algo Ben?” Benedict no solía llamarlo desde que su padre se dio cuenta que tenia una buena relación con su entrenador y vio en ello una oportunidad de alejarlo del patinaje. Por poco logra que lo despidan si no fuera porque Loki es en realidad mas listo que su padre y los sacó del problema, exclamando que le llamaba par ayudarle a seguir su nueva dieta y a recordarle cosas de su rutina, etc. 

“¿Benedict?” preguntó de nuevo cuando su entrenador no le contestó. La cosa con Benedict era que no era alguien convencional. Lo supo desde que lo conoció y comenzó a preguntarse porque un genio del patinaje estaría dispuesto a ser maestro, especialmente de alguien que no puede pagarle. 

Después comenzó a conocer a Benedict y se dio cuenta de las razones por las que hacía eso, una de ellas era Martin. Después Ben le contó que le gustaba entrenarlo porque le recordaba a él cuando patinaba. 

“¿Estas haciendo algo?” le preguntó su entrenador.

“No en realidad”

“Martin y yo teníamos pensado en salir ¿quieres venir con nosotros?” Loki no pudo evitar reír con lo emocionado que sonaba Ben al decir la palabra salir. 

“Eso me gustaría” rió de nuevo cuando escucho que Ben le decía a Martin que había accedido y este gritaba “te lo dije”. 

Una hora después Loki esperaba que pasaran por él, el tobillo le dolía pero con las caídas del patinaje era bueno ignorando ese tipo de cosas. Había salido de su casa intentando pasar desapercibido, no quería que le preguntaran a donde iba. Era su primer fin de semana libre después del funeral del Baldur. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando vio llegar el auto de Martin corrió hacia él. Benedict bajo para abrirle la puerta, pero se paro en seco cuando lo vio. Al principio Loki se asustó, no sabia que le sucedía a Benedict, pero luego recordó ver su cara esta mañana y tener la misma reacción. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y uno de ellos un poco morado, tenía pequeñas cortadas en ella, causadas por las cosas que habían caído sobre su cabeza. Su entrenador lo tomó por el rostro y su sorpresa pronto se vio transformada en ira. 

“Ese maldito” gruñó Ben dirigiéndose a la casa de Loki, pero este se lo impidió tomándolo por la muñeca. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió tristemente a Ben.

“No, Ben. Fue mi culpa, por ahora solo quiero alejarme de aquí.” Ben pareció entristecerse bastante al escucharlo decir eso. Asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó. Loki no había notado lo mucho que necesitaba eso hasta ese momento. Se aferró a la espalda de Benedict y sintió como un temblor recorría su cuerpo. 

“No digas de nuevo que es tu culpa” le pidió Benedict separándose y tomándolo de los hombros. Era un tonto por hacer entristecer a Ben “por favor, ni se te ocurra, no lo pienses. No es tu culpa”

“Lo se, lo siento Ben” tomó a su entrenador por el cuello y fingió de nuevo su sonrisa falsa “¿nos vamos? o Martin comenzará a preocuparse”  
Ben asintió y ambos entraron al carro, sabia que no lo aceptaba. Sabia que no era suficiente para Ben. Pero por el momento así estaba bien. 

“Si sigues abrazándolo así me pondré celoso” bromeó Martin relajando el ambiente.

“Ppero...” tartamudeó Benedict preocupado, lo cual hizo reír a Loki. 

“Solo bromeo” le dijo Martin acariciando su mejilla. Loki observo como Ben se recargaba al tacto y se acercaba a besar a Martin. Al parecer eran esos momentos en los que olvidaban que Loki existía, se podía decir que estaba acostumbrado, pero no dejaba de ser incomodo.

“Chicos, sigo aquí” dijo Loki tosiendo. 

Lo cual solo los hizo reír y antes de comenzar a manejar Martin besó de nuevo a Benedict. Loki pateó su asiento, lo que causo que Benedict despeinara su cabello. 

El día iba mejorando.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki estaba lastimado, no era la primera vez que lo veía así.

A pesar de estar preocupado, algo en su cerebro le hiso creer que sería mucho mejor que Loki lo llamara. De alguna u otra manera eso sería mucho mas fácil. Era una pésima persona, llevaba unas dos horas con el celular en mano, esperando una llamada de Loki o que este mágicamente se marcara.

Había regresado a su casa y estaba realmente aburrido. Jugar videojuegos solo no era realmente lo mas divertido del mundo y ya no tenia nada de hambre. Se había cansado de pasear por su casa y de no hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Desde cuando no tenía nada que hacer? Podría ir a jugar hockey, eso era lo que solía hacer, pero no tenia ánimos. Preferiría ver a Loki patinar. Eso realmente le gustaría o probablemente que le leyera un libro. 

Estaba a punto de llamarle a Loki, cuando recibió una llamada de él. Casi deja caer el celular del susto que le metió la repentina música que produjo el móvil. 

“Bueno”

“¿Thor?”

“¿Si?”

“¿Estas ocupado ahora?” sonaba mejor su voz. Tal vez se preocupaba por nada, tal vez Loki solamente se acababa de despertar cuando llamó. Eso era.

“No, ¿quieres hacer algo?”

“Si, para eso te llamaba. Estoy con Ben y me invitó a una casa que tiene a las afueras de la ciudad. Iríamos hoy y regresaríamos mañana. Me gustaría que pudieras venir” estaba con Benedict, no le había marcado porque estaba con Benedict. Algo en él le decía que no tenia ningún derecho a enojarse, especialmente cuando había salido con sus amigos el día anterior. Pero aún así sintió algo de celos. 

“Esta bien. ¿Necesito llevar algo?” escuchó algunas voces al fondo, no parecían estar solo Benedict y él. Claro que si iría, no dejaría que Loki pasara solo una noche con su entrenador. Y no eran celos.

“Solo un cambio de ropa y pijama si tienes. Creo que hará frio, puedes llevar una chamarra o algo. Cepillo de dientes, etc...”

“Entendido” Loki rió con su respuesta y sintió muchas ganas de abrazarlo, eso sería lo que haría en cuanto lo viera.

“Esta bien, pasaremos como en una hora por ti, amor”

Se despidió de Loki y corrió a la sala a convencer a su mamá. La cual accedió mas rápido de lo que hubiera pensado, los privilegios de que a tu madre le agrade tu novio. Y que le digas que irán acompañados de un adulto. Subió a su cuarto y sin pensarlo comenzó a aventar varias de sus cosas dentro de una mochila, recordó la chamara y otras cosas que le había mencionado Loki. Y justo como lo dijo, una hora después estaba tocando a su puerta.

Cuando bajo vio a Loki platicando con su mamá, la voz de ella sonaba preocupada y Loki parecía estarle asegurando algo. Cuando se acercó vio el porque de la preocupación. Loki estaba lastimado, no era la primera vez que lo veía así. Iba a correr hacía él, pero lo fulminó con una mirada que decía que hablarían de ello mas tarde, asintió y se despidió de su madre. 

En el carro no estaba Benedict solo, había alguien en el asiento del conductor. Suponía que era la pareja de Benedict, como Loki se lo había comentado. Tomó inmediatamente la mano de Loki, como si marcara su territorio. El camino fue divertido, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Loki iba con su cabeza en el hombro de Thor e iban escuchando las historias de Martin y Benedict. Eran una pareja bastante divertida. No sabía como el hombre que lo había amenazado y al que muchos le temían seria solo un niño junto a su pareja. Nadie le creería que Benedict era de esa manera. 

Fue un viaje de aproximadamente dos horas y en alguna parte de ese tramo Loki se había quedado dormido, con sus brazos enredados en el de Thor. Aprovechó ese momento para acariciar el rostro lastimado de Loki. Sintió mucho coraje y podría jurar que había visto en el rostro de Benedict un asomo de tristeza cuando volteo a verlo. 

“Ya llegamos hermoso” le dijo a Loki, agitando su hombro para que despertara, pero solo consiguió por respuesta una queja y que Loki enterrara mas su cabeza en el hombro de Thor. 

“Cárgame dentro” le pidió Loki. 

“Pareces niño chiquito” rió Thor pero aún así lo llevó dentro en brazos. A pesar de su altura Loki pesaba muy poco, casi nada. Lo cargó como si fuera una novia en su noche de bodas. A diferencia de que esta novia había comenzado a roncar y si no fuera por esto parecería un cadáver. 

“Se veía muy cansado, no me extraña que se quedara dormido” lo sorprendió la voz de Martin en el momento en que dejó a Loki en un sillón. Ya habían bajado casi todo, en realidad no llevaban muchas cosas, la mayoría ya estaban en la casa “no se como le hace, yo no podría dormir en esa casa.”

“Martin” hablo Benedict quien acababa de entrar en la habitación, parecía algo molesto. Martin se disculpo por alguna razón y dejó a Thor pensando a que se refería con “esa casa”.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despertó en el sillón, se había quedado dormido. Pero al parecer aún era de día, no debía haber dormido mas de dos horas. Estiró las piernas y empujó a su cuerpo fuera del sillón. Se arrastró hasta la cocina, desde donde provenían los ruidos. Thor hablaba alegremente con Benedict y Martín. Parecía siempre saber como mezclarse con todos, donde sea que estuviera Thor encajaba a la perfección. Aún no entendía porque lo había escogido a él, que no encajaba ni en su casa. 

Entró en la cocina y abrazó a Thor por la espalda.

“¿Qué hacen?” preguntó bostezando y recargando su barbilla en el cabello de Thor. 

“Esperábamos a que despertaras para hacer algo de comer” dijo Thor dándose la vuelta y tomándolo por la cintura. Lo jaló hasta sentarlo sobre sus piernas. 

“No tengo hambre” dijo Loki recordando lo que le había dicho su hermano. Si subía de peso ya no podría patinar “comí algo antes de venir” mintió.

“Esta bien” Benedict lo volteó a ver como si no le creyera, pero aún así se puso a preparar comida para los demás. Loki se paro para ayudarle.

Comerían pasta, era la comida favorita de Martin era lógico que comieran pasta. No sabía como Martin no se cansaba de comer eso si era lo único que Benedict sabía preparar. Sentía como Thor no podía quitarle los ojos del rostro, eventualmente le tendría que contar como había sucedido. Esta vez se había prometido no mentir. No a Thor.   
Era solo que le daba tanto miedo que se decepcionara ya que por alguna extraña razón Thor tenia la idea de que la familia de Loki era como la suya. Pero no era así, las únicas personas que le importaban sabían de su situación familiar, menos Thor. Le alegraba que Benedict le hubiera propuesto que lo invitara a la casa de campo. Eso le daría tiempo y espacio para hablar con el. Tendría que ser esa noche o sería muy difícil otra oportunidad como esa. 

“Loki, ¿qué sucedió?” preguntó Benedict sabiendo que solo el podía escuchar, vio a los ojos a su entrenador y desvió rápidamente la mirada. Esa que no le gustaba, una mezcla entre tristeza, lastima y culpa. No entendía porque sentía culpa, no era trabajo de Benedict protegerlo. 

“Avergoncé a mi padre cuando me pidió que no lo hiciera” sabía que merecía el castigo, le había contestado a su tía y había armado un escandalo. Debía ser mas silencioso, mas listo, mas como sus hermanos. 

“Sabes que puedes venir a vivir con nosotros, con tus calificaciones fácilmente puedes conseguir una beca y te podemos ayudar a conseguir trabajo” no era la primera vez que Ben le hacia esa oferta, llevaba haciéndola desde hacía 3 años, desde que él había entrado en la preparatoria. Y insistía mas conforme se acercaba a la edad en la que estaría listo para independizarse. Pero sabía que si se salía de esa forma de su casa, no podría patinar de nuevo. 

“No. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No soy un niño pequeño, no necesito que cuides de mi, ya tienes suficientes problemas como para cargar con los míos....” se calló en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas. Volteó a ver a Ben, se había congelado. Parecía que fuera a llorar, desvió la mirada sonriendo débilmente. Loki se sintió como mierda. “Ben... lo siento, no quise decir eso” 

Benedict solo asintió con la cabeza y cargó con la comida para llevarla a la mesa. Loki lo siguió sin saber que decir. Era un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Martin lo mataría por entristecer a Ben, sabía de sobra que había temas que no debían tratarse con él. Ben puso las cosas en la mesa y comió sin decir ni una palabra. Al parecer Thor y Martín estaban sumidos en una conversación sobre cosas que por ahora no le interesaban, pero eso hizo que no notaran el cambio en el estado de animo de Ben. 

“Iré a tomar aire” se disculpó Benedict cuando termino de comer, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la casa, Loki maldijo en su mente. 

“Nosotros cocinamos, ustedes limpian” les dijo a Martin y a Thor y salió corriendo tras su entrenador. 

Encontró a Benedict sentado, con su cuerpo recargado contra un enorme árbol, agradecía conocer el lugar tan bien. Llevaban invitándolo casi desde que comenzó a entrenar con Ben. Eso era mucho tiempo. Creía que era aun desde antes que conociera a Martin o al menos desde antes que comenzará a salir con él.   
Se sentó junto a Ben y pegó su brazo con el de él.

“Lo lamento. No te agradezco lo suficiente por lo que haces por mi. Y no sabes cuanto me gustaría vivir con ustedes, pero no es lo correcto Ben, no me gustaría molestarlos. No debí decir lo que dije en la cocina, soy un estúpido.” sintió el peso del cuerpo de Benedict contra el suyo. “sabes que si me salgo de la casa mi padre logrará que no patine de nuevo, no podría vivir con eso”

“Yo no lo permitiría” 

“Lo se. Se que harías todo lo posible, pero no sabes lo poderoso que es mi padre. Intentó hacerte despedir por unas llamadas, ahora imagina lo que haría si voy a vivir a tu casa” no dejaría que su padre dañara a Benedict y menos porque el era un mal hijo “estoy bien Ben, te tengo a ti, a Martin, a Tony y a Bruce y ahora también a Thor. Tengo a Thor, Ben” dijo alegrándose con solo pensar en el rubio.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo podía salir tanta sangre de una mano, eso no era posible.

El ambiente se sintió muy tenso en cuanto entraron Benedict y Loki a la habitación. Por mas raro que se le hiciera parecían haber peleado. Nunca se lo imaginaria, ni la razón podía pensar. Cuando vio que Martin también lo notó decidió seguir hablando con él, para darles a los dos la oportunidad de resolver sus problemas. 

Martin era una persona muy interesante e inteligente al parecer. Había estudiado en varias escuelas de prestigio, en las cuales había recibido becas. Habían comenzado a hablar de la cabaña, la cual era muy acogedora. Era pequeña, solo un piso. Tenía dos habitaciones, una de ellos con cama matrimonial (la cual usaban Ben y Martin) y la otra con dos camas individuales, ambas con su baño completo. Estas estaban a un costado de la casa, las separaba un gran árbol que crecía dentro de esta. Frente a los cuartos había un largo pasillo que los separaba de la cocina, el comedor y la sala. La ultima estaba en un desnivel, tenía dos largos sillones y unos pufs que Loki les había regalado. Había una chimenea frente a la sala y un medio baño junto a esta. Toda estaba hecha de madera a excepción de la chimenea, construida con ladrillo rojo. 

Le había contado Martin que la familia de Ben se la había heredado hacia muchos años y que este había pasado mucho tiempo remodelándola. Les gustaba ir a final de cada mes y que la mayoría de las veces Loki los acompañaba. Su novio al parecer ya era parte de su rutina, le agradaba que a Martin parecía no molestarle. Por como hablaba le tenia cariño al pelinegro.

“Lo conozco desde hace mucho, casi el mismo tiempo que llevo conociendo a Ben” le había dicho con alegría. 

Por eso cuando los dos entraron con ese extraño silencio acompañándolos decidió no decir nada. Martin asintió comprendiendo esa decisión. 

Si no fuera por la platica que tenía con Martin, hubiera sido esa la comida mas incomoda de su vida. Notaba como Loki le lanzaba muchas miradas preocupadas a Benedict y como este las esquivaba. Loki había dicho algo, estaba seguro. Cada minuto parecía querer disculparse, pero se tragaba sus palabras. Era aún mas incomodo porque era el único que no estaba comiendo, solo tomaba agua. Thor no lo comprendía, no importaba si acababa de comer, si a Thor le ofrecían comida nunca la rechazaba. 

Pero Loki era diferente, el tenía que llevar una dieta. Era parte de su vida desde hacía mucho y era difícil deshacerte de las rutinas, por mas hambre que pudieras tener. Aunque algo en el le hacia dudar de que Loki ya había comido. Sentía que mentía. 

Casi se atraganta cuando Benedict se paró de golpe y se disculpo para retirarse, Martin solo asintió y le sonrió. Era una persona muy tranquila y comprensiva, en comparación con Benedict que al parecer y para su reciente sorpresa, era como un gran niño, no le sorprendía que se llevara bien con Loki. Se parecían mucho. Lo cual debía admitir le daban muchos celos y de no ser porque sabia que Benedict tenia una relación seria y estable ya hubiera hecho algo. 

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse de nuevo cuando Loki se paró y casi les grito que les tocaba lavar los trastes y corrió en la dirección en la que se había ido Ben. Thor se molestó, no lo habían invitado para ver a Loki pasar el tiempo con Ben, así que se levantó a seguirlo, con Martin pisándole los talones. 

Si no fuera porque Martin lo tomó por el hombro hubiera ido a interrumpir a su novio que estaba sentado muy cerca, demasiado cerca de Ben. 

“Déjalos” le dijo Martin.

“No me digas que no te molesta” le replicó Thor un poco molesto por la pasividad del hombre.

“No, y si piensas salir con Loki tienes que entender que ellos dos comparten una relación que probablemente nunca entendamos. Al principio si me molestaba y mucho, tanto que trate que se alejaran, pero solo empeoró las cosas. Son mas que un entrenador y su alumno, comparten un mundo distinto al nuestro.” Eso no terminaba de convencer a Thor, aún no le parecía bien que fueran tan íntimos. Se sentía engañado y no le importaba si a Martin le parecía bien o no. 

“No me importa. No me gusta ver que mi novio abrace a otro hombre” dijo Thor haciendo reír a Martin, lo cual lo molesto aún mas.

“No te preocupes, no te engañara con Ben. Te digo que su relación es extraña, pero no es romántica. Se quieren, claro está, pero no de la manera en que te quiere a ti. No me digas que no notas como te ve”

Thor lo vio con curiosidad, esperando que continuara hablando. Martin le sonrió y le señalo con la mano la dirección opuesta de donde estaban Loki y Ben. Thor de mala gana camino hacía dentro de la casa. Tomó los trastes que Martin no pudo y los llevó a la cocina. Los lavaron en silencio, Thor no sabía si el debía preguntar o la conversación seguiría donde se quedó, si tardaba mas en hablar el hombre, Thor saldría corriendo por Loki.

“Si no notas cuanto te quiere Loki, probablemente no lo merezcas” Martin comenzó a hablar, sus palabras dolieron, en alguna parte de su ser sabía no merecer a Loki. Mucho menos después de cómo lo había tratado tanto tiempo. 

“Tu no decides si lo merezco.” le respondió Thor molesto. Nadie tenia derecho a decidir eso. Martin le sonrió como respuesta y asintió. 

“Muy bien, demuéstralo” le dijo sin en realidad haberle dejado claro nada. Pero ahora no podría ir a interrumpir a Loki, si no contradeciría lo que acababa de decir. Asintió y fue a sentarse en el sillón, a esperar a Loki.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomó la gran mano de Ben en la suya y acarició las pequeñas cicatrices que la rodeaban. A Loki le gustaba escuchar la historia de esas cicatrices, de cómo Benedict había practicado tantos deportes, pero al final había decidido dedicarse a patinar. Se entristeció al saber que probablemente no lo haría mas. 

“Seré el mejor Ben” le aseguró apretando con fuerza su mano y llevándola hasta su frente “ saltaré mas alto que todos, giraré mas rápido, haré magia, te lo prometo” 

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mas. Ben recargado contra su cuerpo, la persona que lo había salvado. Aquella que le había mostrado un mundo completamente nuevo, si no fuera por él ahora no estaría patinando. Debía agradecerle esas cosas mas seguido, debía hacerle saber cuanto lo apreciaba. Después de un rato regresaron a la casa. Vio como Benedict corría a los brazos de Martín y enterraba su rostro en el cuello de este. Martin le susurraba algo y poco después ambos reían. Eso hizo sentir menos mal a Loki.

“Ven hermoso” le susurró Thor tomándolo por la cintura y jalándolo hacia el sillón, se hubiera quejado que casi lo mata de un susto pero lo olvidó cuando el rubio besó su cuello. 

“Me alegra que vinieras, amor” le dijo Loki tomando su mano, sonriendo. La sensación era tan diferente que cuando tomaba la de Ben. Elevó la mano de Thor y comenzó a jugar con ella, la puso frente a su rostro y la observó. Era grande y fuerte, tenía cayos que la hacían ser rasposa, apoyo su rostro en ella y la sintió. Era tan diferente a la suya. Puso su palma contra la de Thor, comenzando por abajo, juntándolas lentamente terminando por los dedos. 

Fue bajando los dedos lentamente, hasta poder entrelazar sus manos. La de Thor era cálida, mientras las suyas siempre habían sido frías. Besó la mano de Thor.

“¿Te diviertes, hermoso?” rió Thor, jalando su mano y acercándolo a él, hasta que quedó sobre él. Recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazó.

“Acaricia mi cabello” le exigió a Thor, el cual rió y comenzó a pasar su mano por su cabello, eso lo relajó y le ayudó a olvidar las cosas que habían sucedido con Ben. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso por lo que tenía pensado contarle a Thor en la noche. Besó su cuello y se acurrucó sobre él.

“Te quiero Loki” le susurró Thor, levantó la cabeza para ver directamente esos grandes ojos azules. “¿qué pasa?, ¿soy tan atractivo que no puedes dejar de verme?”

Loki sintió como se sonrojaba, sus orejas se calentaron y desvió la mirada. De pronto Thor dejo de acariciar su cabello, volteó a ver a Thor para ver que había sucedido. Estaba muy rojo y cubría su rostro con su mano. Loki comenzó a reír, comenzó a dolerle el estomago, no podía detener la risa. Nunca había visto a Thor sonrojarse y menos de esa manera. Giró para acomodarse y poder respirar, pero cayó del sillón y continuó riendo en el suelo.

“Creo que exageras” rió Thor ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Terminó de reír y recargó su hombro contra el de Thor. 

“No sabía que podías sonrojarte” 

“Soy humano, claro que me sonrojo” Thor lo rodeó con el brazo y lo acercó a él. Fue cuando besó su ojo morado que recordó que había decidido contarle a Thor “¿Qué te sucedió, hermoso?” le preguntó su novio, facilitándole iniciar esa conversación. 

“¿Podemos hablar de eso en la noche?” dijo intentando esconder que le preocupaba y le molestaba hablar de eso. Normalmente podría esconderlo, pero de alguna forma le comenzaba a costar trabajo esconder las cosas a Thor. Su novio ya no hizo mas preguntas y continuo acariciando su cabello.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando entraron en la sala Martin y Benedict, proponiéndoles una caminata que terminaría con un picnic. Los dos accedieron rápidamente, no habían salido de la ciudad para estar tirados en un sillón, por mas que le agradara la idea de estar todo el día acurrucado con Thor. 

Se separó con mucho trabajo de Thor, ya que ni el quería irse ni Thor quería dejarlo ir. Se alegraba de ver que Ben se veía mucho mejor, probablemente solo se estaba preocupando de más. Aun así seguía sintiéndose mal por la reacción que tuvo. Entró a la cocina ya que a el y a Benedict les había tocado preparar la comida para el picnic y a Martin y a Thor les tocaría cargar las cosas. 

Harían sándwiches de pepino y de jamón, unos bajos en calorías para el y para Ben y otros que realmente se consideraran “comida” como habían dicho Thor y Martin. Así que a cocinar, o mas bien unir los ingredientes para hacer algo realmente fácil. Se sentía incomodo, no sabía como iniciar una conversación, porque aunque se había disculpado, bueno una disculpa muchas veces no arregla nada. 

Estaba tan centrado en como hablarle a Benedict, que no prestó atención a lo que hacía y se cortó. Soltó el cuchillo de golpe, sobresaltando a Benedict. Mucha sangre, eso era mucha sangre. Cómo podía salir tanta sangre de una mano, eso no era posible. 

“Demonios Loki” le dijo Benedict jalando su brazo e introduciéndolo en el agua. Hacía mucho que no veía tanta sangre, no desde que sus hermanos. No, no debía pensar en eso. Debía distraer sus recuerdos, sintió como le flanquearon las piernas y comenzó a marearse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo los comentarios y los kudos :3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki negó de nuevo, Thor se paró de la cama y no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Sintió como el corazón se detenía cuando Benedict entró a la habitación cargando a Loki en sus brazos. Su mano la envolvía una toalla completamente roja. No sabía quién estaba mas pálido si Loki o Benedict. El hombre se sentó en el sillón con Loki en sus piernas.

“Estoy bien Ben, solo fue una cortada” intentó tranquilizarlo Loki, pero por la sangre que salía no parecía haber sido solo una cortada.

“Ve por Martin, dile que Loki se lastimó” le ordenó Ben con voz temblorosa, Thor tiró todas las cosas que tenia en las manos y salió corriendo de la habitación. 

Martin estaba en su habitación preparando unas cosas, Thor comenzó a tocar muchas veces la puerta, hasta que Martin salió un poco molesto. Le dijo que Loki se había lastimado y que había mucha sangre, que Benedict estaba con él. Martin corrió dentro de la habitación y poco después salió con un maletín en la mano. Thor lo siguió nervioso hasta la habitación. Donde Loki intentaba asegurarle a Benedict que estaba bien, que se había lastimado peor. Que había exagerado, que era solo el susto. 

Thor corrió a donde estaba Ben con Loki y se puso junto a ellos. Intentó tomar la mano de Loki pero dudó, comenzó a marearse. 

“No tu también” le exclamó Loki “no es nada, no exageren”

“Eso lo decidiré yo” Martin había abierto la maleta, era un botiquín. No hubiera imaginado que fuera medico. “ahora, Ben, bebé, voy a necesitar que te tranquilices porque me vas a ayudar” 

Benedict asintió, Thor tomó a Loki de los brazos de Ben y lo sentó en sus piernas. Sentía como temblaba ligeramente y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Loki rodaba sus ojos. Le preocupaba que estuviera tan tranquilo, sabía que estaba acostumbrado a lastimarse, con caídas del patinaje, hasta con los mismos patines. Pero lo que lo ponía nervioso era la reacción de Benedict. A pesar de que la ultima vez también había reaccionado parecido, se había controlado mas. 

“Muy bien Loki, te quitare la toalla de la mano” Loki asintió, su mano estaba completamente roja y tuvo que apoyar su cabeza contra la de Loki para no sentirse mareado “Ve y tráeme agua” le ordenó a Ben, quién en menos de un instante ya había regresado con un recipiente con agua y varias toallas. 

Martin comenzó a limpiar la mano de Loki con las toallas. Cuando por fin pudo ver la herida de Loki, tuvo que apartar la vista. Entre el pulgar y el índice tenia una enorme cortada que llegaba hasta el hueso. Cada que Loki movía un poco la mano su piel se abría mas. Loki se aferró con su mano buena a su playera y vio como empalidecía considerablemente. 

“No se como cortas pepino, pero siento lastima por ellos. ¿En que estabas pensando?” Loki rió con la broma de Martin, pero temblaba ligeramente “esto va a necesitar muchos, muchos puntos. Pero no será necesario ir al hospital, puedo curarte aquí” 

Martin comenzó a curar a Loki, todo con ayuda de Benedict, quien seguía viéndose pálido. Loki mordió su hombro cuando desinfectaron su herida, a Thor le pareció eterno lo que tardó en desinfectarla y su hombro termino doliendo.

“Thor” se quejó Loki soltándole la playera y poniendo su mano en su boca “estoy mareado, voy a vomitar” 

Thor vio con pánico a Martin quien había comenzado a cocer la mano de Loki. Fue Benedict quien reaccionó poniendo un cesto de la basura en las piernas de Loki, una arcada recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto tuvo en bote en sus piernas y vomitó. Thor comenzó a masajear la espalda de Loki. No se había quejado casi nada hasta ahora, ni cuando le pusieron anestesia ni el desinfectante. Thor pensó que Loki se quejaría mucho mas. 

Loki vomitó de nuevo, estaba tardando mucho mas Martin en poner los puntos porque tenia que esperar a que las arcadas terminaran. Thor quitó el cabello del rostro de Loki y besó su frente. Apartó el basurero de sus piernas, Benedict puso el basurero a un lado. Cuando Martin terminó de poner los puntos, desinfectó de nuevo el área de la herida y vendó la mano. 

“Bueno, aún podemos salir” dijo Loki intentando pararse inútilmente de las piernas de Thor. 

“No” dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Thor abrazó a Loki a su cuerpo, mientras Ben y Martin limpiaban el lugar. No tardaron mucho, eran muy efectivos trabajando juntos.   
Cuando terminaron llego Benedict con una playera limpia para Loki.

“Puedo solo” dijo el pelinegro arrebatándoles la ropa y bajándose de las piernas de Thor. No entendía porque estaba molesto, se había cortado solo. Observo entretenido como Loki intentaba ponerse la playera, tardó bastante. 

“Hey, esta bien” le dijo Benedict despeinando su cabello. Thor se acercó mas a Loki y tomo su mano herida poniéndola en sus piernas. 

“Lo siento” parecía que Loki estuviera a punto de llorar “arruine la tarde, perdón” se disculpo de nuevo. Pero su rostro rápidamente cambio a una cara de felicidad “aún pueden ir ustedes”

“Claro que no” dijo Martin entrando en la sala con un plato con sándwiches “tendremos el picnic aquí” se sentó junto a Benedict y comenzó a comer. Thor rió y tomo un sándwich, acomodando a Loki contra él. Benedict tomó los pies de Loki y le quitó los zapatos y puso sus pies sobre sus piernas. 

“Es mejor estar todos, así que nada de berrinches” sentenció Ben sonriendo, mientras con una mano acariciaba los pies de Loki y con la otra tomaba la de Martin.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Su mano dolía. Mucho. Pero Thor acariciaba su cabello y Ben sus pies, así que estaba bien. Recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Thor y rechazó la comida con el pretexto de que aun se sentía mal. 

Martin le ofreció unos antibióticos y le dijo que si no comía se sentiría peor. Como Benedict tenia ambas manos ocupadas Martin le daba de comer. Sentía sueño, pero no quería dormir sin contarle a Thor. Era ahora o nunca. 

“Estoy cansado” les dijo interrumpiendo una conversación que no entendía “creo que iré a dormir” 

“Yo te acompaño hermoso” sabía que Thor iría con él. 

“Esta bien, descansa Loki” se despidió Ben, bajando sus pies de su regazo. Dejó que Thor lo cargara hasta la habitación y alcanzó a ver como Ben se acurrucaba contra Martin. Al llegar al cuarto Thor lo sentó en la cama.

“¿Quieres que te pase tu pijama?” le preguntó besando su frente, Loki asintió indicándole donde estaba guardada. Sentía como el sueño le ganaba, a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. 

Cuando Thor le pasó la pijama, necesito de su ayuda para ponérsela. Se sintió tan débil e inútil. Una simple cortada en la mano había echado a perder la tarde de todos. Y a pesar de que le habían asegurado varias veces que estaba bien, no lo creía. Ben y Martin amaban salir a caminar y mucho mas los picnics. Las semanas de ambos eran muy ocupadas como para poder tomarse el tiempo de salir juntos de esa manera. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales se tomaban un fin de semana al mes para poder ir al campo. Pero ahora Loki lo había arruinado y ya no podrían salir, no hasta el próximo mes. 

“Vamos hermoso, acuéstate” le dijo Thor cuando terminó de ayudarlo. Loki negó con la cabeza “no me iré” le aseguró su novio.

“No, tengo que contarte algo” 

“Eso puede esperar, te ves muy cansado”

“Es que si no te lo cuento ahora...” sintió como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y sentía la mirada preocupada de Thor sobre el “si no lo hago ahora, no me atreveré”

“Esta bien, hermoso. Escucho” dijo Thor sentándose a su lado.

Loki se acomodó recargando la espalda contra la pared, para de esta manera poder ver de frente a Thor. Tomó aire y pensó de nuevo lo que le iba a contar, sabía que no tenía derecho a imponerle sus problemas a Thor de esa manera, pero aun así quería hacerlo. No quería que cada vez que tuviera problemas en casa fuera necesario ignorarlo. También quería un escape, alguien a quien llamar. 

“Me preguntaste que me paso en la cara” comenzó a decir, en realidad no sabía como comenzar “yo.... Yo no me llevo bien con mi familia. Sería mejor decir que ni me llevo. Soy como una peste en mi casa y si un día simplemente no llegara se que seria mejor para todos ellos”

No había comenzado bien, no debió decir eso al inicio, lo supo por la mirada de Thor. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de hablar, le pidió que esperara a terminar. 

“No me mires así. Es mi culpa, se que puedo hacerlo mejor para enorgullecer a mi padre. Puedo mejorar mis calificaciones y mi personalidad” tomó aire y separo la vista de los ojos de Thor. No estaba saliendo como quería. Todo estaba mal, en su mente se lo decía claro y sin rodeos “ la noche pasada que te llamé, mentí” sentía mucho sueño y su mano comenzaba a dolerle mas. Apretó su muñeca intentando disminuir el dolor. 

“¿Cómo que me mentiste?” preguntó Thor, no había notado que estaba en silencio. Observó a Thor y negó con la cabeza, ya no quería continuar hablando. Thor no debía haber sabido nunca de sus problemas “¿Loki?, háblame. ¿Qué sucede con tu familia?”

Loki negó de nuevo, Thor se paró de la cama y no hizo nada para impedirlo. Pero sintió una mano sobre su ojo.

“¿Esto te lo hicieron ellos?” le preguntó tomando con cariño su rostro, pero lo apartó. De pronto se sintió impuro, inútil, necesitaba desaparecer. Quería que Thor se fuera y lo dejara solo, pero a la vez quería que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien.   
“¿Lo hicieron ellos?” preguntó de nuevo Thor, ahora sonaba molesto. Tal vez estaba molesto porque Loki era tan débil. Solo pudo asentir a la pregunta “maldita sea” gruñó el rubio antes de golpear algo y salir de la habitación.

Se quiso poner de pie para seguirlo, pero al hacerlo se apoyó en su mano lastimada y cayó sobre la cama. Vio como sangraba un poco, la apretó contra su pecho y se recostó en la cama, haciéndose bolita, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su mano. 

Se sentía mal y miserable. Algunas veces llegaba a pensar lo que seria de su vida si fuera mas fuerte. Probablemente comería juntó a su familia y podría hacer lo que quisiera. Tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los demás. Pero no era así, simplemente era Loki. 

Y por ser Loki podía patinar, había conocido a Ben, Martin, Tony, Bruce y ahora Thor estaba a su lado. Por ser Loki, había sido la estrella de alguien. Tal vez ser Loki no era tan malo. Pero solo tal vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardarme tanto en publicar los capítulos, la historia ya esta terminada, pero necesito editarla.
> 
> Si ven algún error díganme..
> 
> Gracias por leer :3 y por los kudos y comentarios.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sintió como se le venia el mundo abajo. Lo primero que pensó, Thor no lo deseaba.

Tuvo que salir de la habitación. De pronto sintió la necesidad de respirar aire fresco. Corrió a la puerta mas cercana, empujando a Benedict de paso. No le importaron sus quejas. Cuando estuvo afuera pateó lo primero que se le puso en el camino y gritó con fuerza.

Era tan ciego, tan ciego. No tenía ni idea de donde había sacado la conclusión de que la familia de Loki debía ser perfecta. Pero por alguna razón siempre lo pensó. Pensó que como sus padres siempre lo habían apoyado y siempre habían estado con él, debían ser igual todas las familias. Pero que pequeño era su mundo. Tanto que nunca se había interesado en preguntar a sus demás amigos como la llevaban con su familia. 

Ahora entendía el rostro de Loki cada vez que le decía que si no regresaba temprano a casa sus padres se preocuparían o porque todos sus amigos eran tan sobreprotectores. Sintió enojo hacía Loki por no habérselo contado antes, sabía que le habían costado muchas fuerzas contárselo esta noche y sabía también que no era todo. Que aún escondía muchas cosas y por mas que no quisiera tendría que esperar a que Loki estuviera listo para hacerlo. 

“¿Sucede algo?” la voz de Benedict lo sorprendió, giró rápidamente para verlo. 

“¿Qué sabes sobre la situación familiar de Loki?” le soltó la pregunta en cuanto pasó por su mente. No debía hacerlo, debía esperar a que Loki le contara. 

“¿Loki hablo contigo?” le preguntó Ben extrañado, Thor simplemente asintió. Comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber dejado solo a Loki en la habitación “no esta en mi contártelo todo, pero se que no es buena. Su padre es una persona cruel e insensible, sus hermanos son igual o peores que su padre y su madre es como un fantasma. O mejor dicho Loki es como un fantasma para su madre”   
“¿Por qué no me lo había contado?”

“No es algo fácil de contar Thor. Tienes que comprender que Loki no odia a su familia, algo en el lo hace pensar que el que esta mal es él” dijo con tristeza Benedict “le hemos dicho tantas veces que no es así que ya perdí la cuenta” 

“No es suficiente” gritó Thor pasando una mano por su cabello “¿por qué si sabían no han hecho nada?”

“No es tan simple, Loki ya es un adulto. No es tan fácil” se excusó Benedict haciendo enojar mas a Thor. 

“No intentaron lo suficiente. Como puedes dormir sabiendo como lo pasa Loki” le gritó aun mas fuerte a Benedict.

“Thor” interrumpió Martin. No se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado. Martin abrazó a Benedict y lo pego a su cuerpo, al ver el rostro del entrenador se dio cuenta de que le lastimaba saber de la situación de Loki “hemos intentado muchas cosas, pero Loki no nos deja ayudar. Hacemos lo que podemos, intentamos sacarlo de esa casa todo lo posible. Pero algunas veces no se puede hacer mas. Creo que si te contó es mejor que estés a su lado. Entra a la casa y ve con Loki, ya hablaremos cuando estés mas tranquilo” 

Thor no dijo nada y dejó a los dos hombres solos en la entrada de la casa. Respiró varias veces antes de entrar en el cuarto. Se maldijo. Loki parecía ya estar dormido, no le extrañaba, con las pastillas que se había tomado debía haberse quedado dormido antes. No quiso molestarlo, ya hablarían en la mañana. 

Se quitó la ropa que tenía y solo se puso unos pants. Vio una vez mas a Loki dormir, su largo cuerpo enredado entre las cobijas, sostenía su mano contra su pecho, debía dolerle. Su largo cabello negro caía sobre su rostro impidiéndole verlo bien. Se arrepentía de haber salido del cuarto, en lugar de abrazar a Loki y decirle que todo estaría bien. Se metió entre las cobijas y se dispuso a dormir.

Llevaba unas horas en la cama cuando sintió un peso a su lado. Giró su cuerpo y vio a Loki acostado junto a el. 

“¿Thor?” dijo Loki sollozando “¿me dejarás?. Yo, lo siento. Olvida lo que te dije, no pasa nada. Era una broma” esos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas lo vieron directamente. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, tomó a Loki y lo pego a su cuerpo. Lo acurrucó contra él.

“No hermoso, no te dejaré. No me importa lo que hagas, no te dejaré” besó la frente de su novio y comenzó a acariciar su espalda que se había llenado de temblores. Loki se aferró a su espalda “no digas eso, me dio gusto que confiaras en mi. Es algo importante. Te protegeré y aquí estaré siempre para escucharte” Loki comenzó a llorar mas ruidosamente, con su rostro pegado al pecho de Thor.   
“Lo siento, perdón” sollozó Loki separándose de Thor y limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro. Respiró varias veces intentando calmar el llanto. Thor no soportando mas, tomó a Loki y lo acostó de nuevo. Limpió el rostro de Loki con su dedo y dejó su mano recargada en su mejilla, sintió como Loki se recargaba al tacto. El pelinegro se acercó a su rostro y pego su nariz a la suya. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y podía ver los ligeros movimientos que hacían al moverse bajo los parpados. Sus largas y húmedas pestañas seguían el mismo compás. La respiración de Loki era cálida y dulce, caía sobre su rostro. Abrió sus ojos y dejo entrever ese hermoso verde esmeralda que los caracterizaba. 

“No, no me pidas perdón hermoso” besó su frente, luego sus ojos y finalmente su boca “no te disculpes de nuevo” cada que Loki se disculpaba sentía que se le rompía el corazón. No comprendía por lo que podía estar pasando y ni quería imaginarlo. No podía pensar en un mundo donde sus papás no lo quisieran o donde no fueran amables con él. No soportaría estar en una casa donde a tu familia le eres indiferente.

“Te quiero mucho hermoso” le susurró a Loki besándolo de nuevo.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thor lo abrazó y lo besó. No huyo, ni lo reprochó como había pensado. Sintió las lagrimas regresar a sus ojos y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Thor. Sentía el leve subir y bajar de la respiración de Thor. El rubio pasaba su pesada mano por su espalda, relajando su llanto. 

Se enredó en el cuerpo de Thor intentando eliminar todo espacio que los pudiera separar. Sus manos subieron de la cintura hasta la espalda del rubio y dejó que su respiración cayera sobre su cabeza. Sintió sus labios posarse sobre su frente una vez mas. Trazó con su mano la columna de Thor deteniendo sus dedos un cada tanto para sentir su piel, el dulce calor que emitía. La resbaló hasta llegar a su cintura y comenzó a dibujar círculos con su dedos, viajando hasta su ombligo, subió de nuevo su mano repitiendo los movimientos. Consiguió que Thor emitiera un respingo y se acercara mas a Loki. 

“Loki” jadeo Thor, besando su boca. Regresó el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Thor. El rubio fue bajando hasta que puso su labios en su cuello. Thor paso las manos por debajo de la playera de Loki, levantándola. Loki ayudó a quitársela, sin querer separar su boca de la de Thor, ahora parecía que necesitaban de su aliento para poder respirar, el oxigeno ya no era necesario. 

Mordió el hombro de Thor cuando este acercó mas sus caderas hasta tocar su miembro. Colocó su rodilla entre las piernas de Thor y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Se separaban solamente cuando era necesario respirar. Thor acaricio su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura y poder bajar aún mas. Puso sus manos en las nalgas de Loki. Las subió un poco mas y las bajo de nuevo, colocándolas bajo su pantalón. Loki comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Thor y cubrió con su mano el duro miembro del rubio. 

“Demonios, Loki” dijo Thor besándole el cuello, para después morderlo. Loki quería mas, movió sus caderas para que golpearan ligeramente las de Thor. Comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, hasta que logro lanzarlos fuera de la cama. 

“No” dijo el rubio congelándose “no Loki, así no”

Loki sintió como se le venia el mundo abajo. Lo primero que pensó, Thor no lo deseaba. Y era lógico, nunca hubiera imaginado que lo hiciera. Se separó rápidamente de Thor y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, pego sus rodillas a su pecho y abrazo su cuerpo semidesnudo. Era tan patético, pero que demonios estaba intentando. Ahora le avergonzaba su cuerpo, tal vez no era suficiente. Necesitaba ser mejor, mas flaco, hacer mas ejercicio, necesitaba...

“Oh, hermoso mío” los labios de Thor se posaron sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo. Thor se sentó detrás de él y lo jalo hasta que el espacio entre sus cuerpos disminuyó de nuevo.

Loki intento zafarse, no entendía a Thor. No sabia que quería, porque si lo había rechazado ahora lo abrazaba. ¿qué demonios pensaba?. Era una forma mas en que lo podía humillar, sabiendo que estaba completamente desprotegido ante él. No quería que lo notara. Agradecía la oscuridad que los escondía, sino habría visto su rostro y leído todo el miedo y inseguridad. Estaba completamente expuesto, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuerpo. Thor se daría cuenta, no había pensado. Thor lo sostuvo con mas fuerza cuando comenzó a agitarse. 

“NO, no me veas” suplico casi al borde de la desesperación. “no me veas” repitió intentando cubrir inútilmente su desnudez, su historia grabada por siempre en su piel. Sintió de pronto como se cerraba su garganta. Buena forma de cerrar el día Loki, pensó. Tenia que calmar el ataque de pánico. 

Intento pensar en otras cosas que pudieran calmarlo, pero su mente regresaba a mismo lugar. A un hogar donde no era querido, a amigos que le miraban con lastima y a un Thor que no lo deseaba. Un sollozo se atoró en su boca, pasó sus manos hasta su rostro, tenía que respirar. Tenía que respirar.

Escuchó a Thor decir algo. Pero no escuchó, su mente flotaba, y se transmutaba frente a él, como la sombra que siempre lo acosaba. De pronto toda la habitación se llenó de agua, llenó sus pulmones. Intentó nadar. Tenía que nadar, pero recordó que no sabia nadar. Nunca había aprendido. Sus padres los habían llevado a él y a sus hermanos a unas clases. Pero fue él, el único de los tres que no pudo nadar. Su padre lo empujó a la alberca al ver que dudaba en entrar, sentía tanto miedo de esta ahí sin sus padres, pero a pesar de sus suplicas el hombre lo empujó al agua y después todo fue oscuridad. Cuando lograron sacarlo su padre le dio una cachetada y le dijo que le avergonzaba.

Desde ese día le había temido al agua. Era por eso que probablemente la prefería congelada. 

Se ahogaría, no sabia nadar y tenía tanto miedo. Comenzó a sentirse mareado. Todo estaba tan oscuro y solo quería desaparecer. Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa. 

De pronto cuando sintió que el agua lo cubriría por siempre, apareció una mano que lo saco del agua. Algo cálido cubrió su cuerpo, unos brazos lo levantaron con delicadeza, como si lo que le sucediera importaba. El agua ya estaba tan lejos. Se aferro automáticamente a eso que lo protegía. Necesitaba de eso. Una mano comenzó a trazar círculos en su espalda y a acariciar delicadamente su cabello. El ataque de pánico había terminado. 

“Aquí estoy amor, todo esta bien. Aquí estoy” la voz de Thor acaricio sus oídos como un rayo de luz. No se había dado cuenta que tenía tanto frio. “te amo hermoso. No quiero que pienses de otra manera”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thor” chilló Loki.

Loki se había sentado y se encerraba en su burbuja. Thor no quería eso, tenía que hacer entender a Loki que aun no quería tener sexo con el. Por alguna razón quería que con él fuera especial. No como lo estaban haciendo, no así. Se acercó al pelinegro y besó su hombro con delicadeza. La poca luz que entraba por una ventana, bañaba la espalda de Loki y le dejaba ver una vez mas todas las cicatrices que la marcaban. 

Se quedo un momento viéndolas, grabándolas en su mente, como un amargo recordatorio de lo delicado que era su novio. Algunas veces pensaba que Loki estaba hecho de cristal, fino y quebradizo. Notaba como cada palabra, cada acción, cada mirada afectan enormemente a Loki. Como si pudiera romperse. Y el haber detenido de manera tan abrupta lo que estaban a punto de hacer, no pudo afectar de buena manera a Loki. 

Comenzó a explicarle que no quería hacerlo ahora, no cuando Loki se sentía mal. No cuando estaba triste y acababa de llorar. No cuando le acaba de contar lo de su familia. Le dijo que lo atesoraba mas de lo que hubiera imaginado. Llevaba hablando unos quince minutos viendo hacia otro lado, sin pensar en Loki, solo escupiendo sus pensamientos. Estaba tan absorto en él, que no había notado que Loki estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. No hasta que se cayó de la cama y comenzó a emitir pequeños quejidos. Sostenía su garganta, aprecia estar ahogándose. 

Maldiciéndose, saltó a un lado de Loki y lo tomó por el hombro, jalándolo hasta sentarlo.

“Tranquilo hermoso” le susurró masajeando su espalda. Pero no estaba funcionando, Loki parecía perdido. Si no reaccionaba le daría un ataque a él. Le puso una cobija sobre la espalda, cubriendo su delgado cuerpo desnudo, pensando en como Loki lo cubría momentos antes. Suplicándole que no lo viera. 

Levantó a Loki del suelo, y lo recargó contra su pecho. Recordando ver a su madre hacer eso cuando Baldur tenia pesadillas, comenzó a mecer ligeramente a Loki. Continuó haciéndolo cuando se dio cuenta de que eso funcionaba. Loki comenzó a calmarse. Respiraba normalmente de nuevo. Unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello, aferrándose a su cabello. Parecía ser lo único que le diera seguridad. 

Se sentó en la cama con Loki en las piernas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mas tranquilo. 

“Aquí estoy amor, todo esta bien. Aquí estoy” le aseguró, en un torpe intento de tranquilizarlo. Tenia miedo cuando Loki se ponía así “te amo hermoso. No quiero que pienses de otra manera” le dijo sabiendo que le escucharía, resumiendo en unas pocas palabras lo que le había estado diciendo prácticamente a la pared. 

Paso sus dedos entre el suave cabello del pelinegro, abrazándolo con fuerza cada que este emitía un quejido o un sollozo. Besó su cabeza, hundiendo su nariz en la negra melena casi emplumada de Loki. 

“Thor” chilló Loki.

“Aquí estoy bebe, todo esta bien”

“Thor” 

“Aquí estoy” continuó asegurándole a Loki hasta que los temblores cesaron. Loki se acomodo, acurrucándose en su cuerpo como un enorme gato. 

“Te quiero Thor” le dijo Loki besando su cuello. 

Thor se sintió muy feliz al escuchar eso. Tomó la barbilla de Loki y elevó su rostro hasta poder verlo a la cara. Se veía exhausto, pero aún así le parecía muy atractivo. Todo en Loki le gustaba, sus finas facciones, su suave piel y su tono que le recordaba al invierno, a la nieve. Sus largas y delicadas manos. Besó esos jugosos labios que tanto lo llamaban, que tanto le atraían. OH, como deseaba a Loki. Como lo deseaba.

Tomó la mano lastimada de Loki entre las suyas y la acerco a su rostro. La besó con delicadeza. Un poco mas noche, Loki se quedó dormido. Thor lo levanto cuidadosamente intentando no despertarlo y lo acostó junto a él. Lo acomodó para que sus cuerpos se pudieran entrelazar, acercó el rostro de Loki y lo acomodó en su brazo. Este pasó su brazo por la cintura de Thor y se acerco mas a él. Podía ver el ligero asomo de una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Loki. 

Se despertó cuando la luz comenzó a entrar a la habitación. Loki se quejó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Thor. Acarició el negro cabello y besó su frente. Con trabajo logró separarse del abrazo de Loki. Dudó mucho antes de dejar la cama, no quería separarse del cuerpo del pelinegro. Si fuera por él se quedaría todo el día en sus brazos. Pero necesitaba hablar con Martin y Benedict. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, especialmente ya que estaba saliendo con Loki. Tenia que comprender como seria adecuado actuar. 

Encontró a los dos hombres acurrucados en el sillón. Parecían encajar perfectamente en el lugar, Benedict estaba acostado sobre Martin, y este acariciaba su enchinado cabello. Le susurraba cosas tranquilizantes, al parecer no había sido un buen fin para nadie. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia ambos se sentaron. Iba a comenzar a hablar pero una sombra paso junto a él, si no fuera porque reaccionó tarde, gracias a dios, hubiera golpeado a Loki. Este se acomodó en el sillón junto a Benedict y recargo su cuerpo contra el de su entrenador. Thor sintió muchos celos al ver a su novio dejarse abrazar por el hombre. 

Iba a decir algo, pero escuchó a Loki quejarse y supo que algo estaba mal.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

No se había dado cuenta que Thor ya no estaba a su lado. El efecto de las pastillas ya había pasado y su mano dolía mucho mas que el día anterior. Se sentía muy mareado y Thor no estaba. Se paró con mucho trabajo y se tambaleo hasta la puerta. Tuvo que cubrir su boca cuando le dieron nauseas. Recordó que no había probado bocado en todo el día. Era por eso que se sentía tan mal.

Llegó a la sala y vio a Thor, iba a caminar hacia el pero diviso a Ben en el sillón. Se sentía tan cansado, se caería si no se sentaba en algún lugar. Caminó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el lugar vacío junto a Ben y se dejo caer recargando su cuerpo contra el de su entrenador. Este lo rodeó con un brazo haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor. 

“¿Qué sucede Loki?” de pronto Thor estaba a su lado, Ben lo soltó y dejó que Loki se acomodara contra Thor. Se acostó sobre su novio y estiró sus pies hasta que quedaron sobre las piernas de Benedict. 

“Nada, solo me duele un poco la mano” le respondió acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Thor “dame un masaje Ben” le exigió a su entrenador. Este rió como respuesta y tomó sus pies entre sus manos. Se acurrucó mas contra Thor y este comenzó a acariciar su cabello,

“Eres un niño tan consentido” le dijo Martin tomando su mano y revisándola “tienes a dos hombres cuidando de ti. Si no te conociera diría que eres toda una diva”

No hizo caso al comentario de Martin y dejo que curara su mano. El mareo se fue después de un rato. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Thor.

“Soy tan feliz en este momento” le susurró a Thor. 

“Yo también, hermoso” le respondió el rubio besando su frente.   
“Creo” comenzó a hablar Benedict sosteniendo sus pies “que podemos tener ese picnic justo ahora. Se que a Thor no le importaría cargarte hasta el lugar. Vamos” insistió Ben.

“Si, eso me gustaría” respondió Loki sentándose, pero aún recargando su cuerpo contra el de Thor “pero puedo ir solo. No es necesario que me carguen” no quería avergonzarse mas frente a ellos y mucho menos causar problemas. 

Ahora les tocó a Thor y a Benedict cocinar, harían sándwiches simples para no tardarse mucho tiempo y poder disfrutar de lo poco que les quedaba en la casa. Loki estaba sentado en una mecedora fuera de la casa. Dejaba al viento soplar sobre su rostro y veía como las nubes se amontonaban sobre los arboles. Escondían el sol pero aun así el calor le permitía no llevar nada mas que una ligera playera. Las ramas de los arboles danzaban con la música que solo ellos podían escuchar. Loki comenzó a seguir el ligero movimiento de las hojas con los dedos, era feliz. No podía evitar sonreír, tenia a alguien como Thor en su vida y eso era suficiente. 

“Hermoso” le susurró Thor pasando su mano por su cabello, a Loki le gustaba cuando Thor hacia eso, se recargó en el gesto “ya esta todo listo, ¿nos vamos?” Loki se iba a poner de pie cuando vio a Thor inclinarse frente a él dándole la espalda. Vio como Martin y Ben intercambiaban una mirada y sonreían.

“¿Qué haces amor?” preguntó observando con curiosidad al rubio. 

“Sube a mi espalda, te llevaré cargado” le respondió agitando las manos, Loki no se movió de su lugar. “vamos hermoso, no me hagas rogarte” 

Loki río y se colocó contra la espalda de Thor, rodeó su cuello y recargó su cabeza en el rubio cabello. Thor pasó sus brazos debajo las piernas de Loki y lo levantó con facilidad. Mientras caminaban daba pequeños besos en el cuello de Thor, haciéndolo reír.

“Para Loki, me haces cosquillas” le pidió Thor agitándolo sobre su espalda.

“No quiero” respondió besando de nuevo el cuello de Thor y dándole una mordida, ocasionando que este se quejara. Loki rió sin importarle las miradas sobre ellos, comenzó a tararear agitando los pies al ritmo de la canción. Cuando estaban pasando debajo de un árbol cuyas ramas le alcanzaban la cabeza, estiró el brazo y arranco una flor. Después de olerla la colocó sobre el cabello de Thor sin que este lo notara. Sonrío y continuó haciendo lo mismo con varias flores hasta que el rubio cabello estuvo repleto de ellas. Loki comenzó a reír, primero en silencio intentando no advertir al rubio de lo que tenia en su cabeza. Fue cuando una luz llego a sus ojos y vio que Benedict acababa de tomar una foto que no pudo contener mas la risa. 

“¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?” preguntó Thor elevando la mirada, Loki intento responder pero solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Sentía como comenzaban a salir lagrimas. “Si no dejas de reírte te ahogaras” le acusó Thor acompañándolo con risas. 

“Te quiero mucho” le dijo cuando hubo terminado de reír. Beso el cuello de Thor.

“Llegamos” anunció Ben. Loki no pudo evitar dejar salir un ‘wow’ al ver el lugar. Era realmente hermoso. Era un pequeño prado junto al cual pasaba un riachuelo. Loki se dejó caer entre el pasto en cuanto Thor lo bajo. Sintió entre sus manos el suave tacto que este le daba. Se quitó los zapatos y enterró sus pies en la hierba. Al lugar lo rodeaban una serie de arboles, coronados por hermosas flores. Como las que aún tenia Thor en la cabeza. Rio de nuevo al verlo. 

“¿Qué?” replicó Thor colocándose junto a el “¿tengo algo en el rostro?” la pregunta lo hizo reír aun mas. La cual contagió a Benedict y a Martin que habían comenzado a reír con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los Kudos y los comentarios......aún queda un largo camino para Thor y Loki, pero el final se acerca :3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no tuvo la oportunidad de prepararse cuando una figura saltó sobre él y lo derribó haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda.

Thor se dio cuenta muy tarde, después de unos cuantos emparedados, varias fotos y risas, que tenía la cabeza repleta de pequeñas flores; las cuales al parecer Loki había ido colocando a lo largo del recorrido en su espalda. 

No podía molestarse con su bello novio por eso. Y menos al verlo divertirse tanto, correteando descalzo por el pequeño prado. Le gustaba ver a Loki feliz. Se había asustado tanto en la noche. Hacía mucho que no veía a Loki tener un ataque de pánico y había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Benedict y Martin. Y de disculparse con el entrenador. Sabía que lo había lastimado con sus palabras y al verlos observar a Loki se daba cuenta que era un tonto al pensar que no hacían nada por él. Entendía lo difícil que podía ser tratar de sacar a Loki de su casa, especialmente a su edad. No podían hacer nada si Loki no quería. 

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no tuvo la oportunidad de prepararse cuando una figura saltó sobre él y lo derribó haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda. Abrió los ojos y vio unos verdes observándolo, esos hermosos ojos que le sonreían. Loki lo llenó de besos y se abrazó a su cuello. Besándolo una vez mas en la espalda. Tomó a Loki por la cintura y se sentó acomodándolo sobre sus piernas. 

Ben y Martin estaban acostados viendo el cielo, la cabeza de Ben situada en el pecho de Martin quien acariciaba esos despeinados chinos y tarareaba una canción. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí. Como si todo fuera a estar bien. Desvió la mirada de los hombres y la regreso a Loki quien lo miraba con curiosidad desde su regazo. 

“¿Bebé?” puso una mano en la mejilla de Loki 

“¿Si?, amor” Loki besó la palma de su mano.

“Quería saber si regresando te gustaría conocer a mis amigos” sintió como Loki se tensaba con la propuesta. Claro Loki no conocía a sus amigos, solo a sus estúpidos compañeros del equipo. Aquellos que lo molestaban y lo lastimaban. Thor besó los labios de Loki y le sonrió “no te preocupes, te agradaran y tu a ellos. Son buenas personas, llevo mucho tiempo conociéndolos y si te preocupa podemos vernos con ellos en el Aleph, donde estarán Tony y Bruce”

Esperó a que Loki le respondiera. Le daría mucho gusto que conociera a sus amigos. Quería especialmente que ellos conocieran a Loki, eso sería muy importante para él. Le gustaría que aceptaran a Loki como amigo, de esa manera podría ayudarlo a proteger a Loki en la universidad y este no estaría tan solo. Thor ya se había prometido estar con Loki sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran. Tomaría su mano en los pasillos y lo abrazaría frente a todos. 

“Si, me gustaría conocerlos. Y donde quieras esta bien” le respondió Loki recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Thor comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Loki. 

“Gracias hermoso, cuando llegue les marcaré y les preguntaré cuando pueden” le dijo casi al aire ya que Loki se había quedado dormido y no lo escuchaba. Thor sonrío y acomodó a Loki contra él. Besó su frente y observó el paisaje. Era un día perfecto, ya que las nubes habían escondido al sol y esto les permitía descansar sin tener que esconderse bajo la sombra de los arboles. Pero el día no era frio, era un día perfecto. 

“¿Se quedó dormido?” preguntó Martin quien se encontraba parado frente a él. Thor solo asintió observando a su novio quien dormía profundamente recargado contra su cuerpo. Benedict tenia las cosas en mano, eso suponía que era hora de irse, comenzaba a anochecer y al día siguiente tenían clases. 

Thor se puso de pie con Loki en brazos, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Esperaba poder llegar con Loki dormido hasta el auto. Su novio pesaba muy poco, lo cual era algo preocupante. Hablaría de eso con el cuando fuera el momento indicado. Ben pasó junto a ellos acariciando de paso el cabello de Loki y el de Thor. 

“Vamos o se hará tarde” Martin guio el paso. 

Thor recostó a Loki en el auto y se apuró a su cuarto a empacar las cosas, no quería que Loki despertara antes de que el estuviera ahí. No tardó mucho ya que no llevaban muchas cosas a la casa y para cuando salió de la habitación ya lo esperaban en el auto. Puso las maletas en la cajuela de este y se colocó junto a Loki. Pasó una mano por su espalda y lo arrastró hacia el. Loki enterró su rostro en el cuello de Thor y se abrazó a él. Thor recostó su cabeza contra la de Loki y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Se sentía tan bien tener el cuerpo de Loki contra el suyo, le daba un calor que no sabía que extrañaba, que no sabia que necesitaba. “Te amo hermoso” le susurró besando su frente. 

“Llegamos” les dijo Benedict desde el asiento de enfrente, Thor se talló los ojos y vio que Loki seguía abrazado a su cuerpo. Besó la mano vendada de Loki y lo agitó cuidadosamente.

“Bebe, despierta” le susurró. No esperaba que Loki se tensara, al abrir sus ojos vio miedo. Loki negó con la cabeza. “hey hermoso, ¿qué sucede?” le preocupaba la repentina reacción de su novio.

“No, no quiero ir a casa” le dijo aferrándose aun mas a él. Thor sintió un odio hacia la familia de Loki.

“Puedes quedarte hoy con nosotros” propuso Martin poniendo una mano sobre el hombro tembloroso de Loki. 

“No” dijo Thor “se quedará conmigo”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thor había entrado a la casa a decirle a su mamá que Loki se quedaría unos días. Loki se estiró dejando sonar todos sus huesos, había pasado todo el camino enredado contra Thor y ahora eso le traía consecuencias. Aunque las aceptaría de nuevo. Thor ya sabía de su situación familiar o al menos lo básico. De ahí en adelante seria mas fácil hablar con él cuando sucediera algo. Bajó del auto para tomar sus cosas, pero Benedict ya le estaba ayudando. Se acercó a su entrenador y lo abrazó. 

“Gracias por este fin Ben, realmente lo necesitaba” su entrenador despeinó su cabello y le regresó el abrazo. 

“Si siguen haciendo eso Thor se pondrá celoso. Yo ya me acostumbre a su extraña relación empalagosa...” no lo dejaron terminar de hablar cuando lo unieron al abrazo “ustedes dos son imposibles” les dijo Martin abrazándolos. 

Se separaron y Loki tomó sus cosas esperando que Thor saliera, no tardó mucho y lo acompañaba su madre. A Loki le alegró que ya se viera un poco mejor, aún parecía cansada y la tristeza, sabía, nunca dejaría su mirada. Loki no había ido mucho a casa de Thor desde que Baldur... agitó su cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos y sonrió acercándose a la mujer.

“Hola cariño” le dijo Frigga tomando su mejilla, ahora sabía de donde había sacado Thor ese habito “pasa, hablaré con tu entrenador”

Thor le asintió y le ayudó a meter sus cosas a la casa. Subieron al cuarto de Thor tomados de la mano. A Loki le alegraba que Thor le hubiera dicho que se podía quedar en su casa. No le gustaba molestar a Ben con sus cosas, era verdad que ya tenía bastantes problemas como para cargar con los suyos. Volteó a ver a Thor, nunca le dijo que pensaba de lo que le había contado. Solo que era algo importante y al parecer no lo abandonaría.   
Estaba tan distraído que si no hubiera sido porque Thor lo sostuvo de la cintura hubiera caído de las escaleras. 

“Cuidado” Thor acercó sus cuerpos y besó su frente “¿en que piensas hermoso?”

“En ti” respondió Loki sonrojándose y apartando la vista. 

“No, no voltees hacia otro lado” Thor tomo su barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo, estaba sonriendo y un poco rojo también. “así, perfecto” Thor lo besó en la frente y continúo caminando sosteniendo la cintura de Loki. Los dedos de Thor se movían al ritmo de la canción que había estado cantando horas antes, así que comenzó a tararearla. 

“¿Qué quieres hacer hermoso?” le preguntó Thor jalándolo a la cama con él. Loki no dudo en sentarse sobre sus piernas.

“Podemos ver una película” propuso Loki con muchas ganas de acurrucarse contra Thor. 

“Eso me parece perfecto” le dijo Thor levantándolo en brazos de la cama y llevándolo a la sala donde esta la TV. Loki no dijo nada, resignándose a ser cargado y no es en realidad que le disgustara. Thor lo sentó en el sillón y se acercó a un gran mueble repleto de películas, comenzó a seleccionar algunas. Loki no podía separar su vista de esa espalda. Seguía con los ojos cada movimiento que hacían los músculos de Thor al levantar y bajar su brazo. Loki río al ver que aún quedaba una que otra flor en el cabello de Thor. 

Thor se acerco y se sentó junto a él con varias películas en la mano. Loki recargó su hombro contra el de Thor y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. 

“¿Cuál quieres ver?” le preguntó mostrándole la gran selección de películas que escogió. Tomo en sus manos la del Viaje de Chihiro, sabiendo que era una de las favoritas de Thor. Este se levantó a ponerla y se acurrucaron juntos de nuevo. Chihiro y sus padres están a penas llegando al túnel cuando entró Frigga en la habitación con una bandeja con lo que parecía té caliente y panecillos.

“Pensé que tendrían hambre” les dijo sonriendo. Ambos se enderezaron para ayudarle a poner las cosas en la pequeña mesita que esta frente al sillón. 

“Muchas gracias”

“Gracias mamá” 

Frigga se retiró y Loki y Thor se sirvieron la comida. Loki solo tomo té y Thor devoró todos los panecillos. Después de ver otras dos películas decidieron que seria buena idea ir a dormir ya que mañana había clases a primera hora y Loki tenía que ir a entrenar. Durmieron acurrucados uno contra el otro y al día siguiente fueron juntos a clases. 

Thor le había dicho la noche anterior que comenzarían a ir a la escuela juntos y que podía quedarse en su casa el tiempo que quisiera. Loki lo besó agradeciéndole, le gustaría mucho ir a la escuela con él pero no podía pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa o seria castigado. Thor preocupado solo asintió y besó a Loki.

Había pasado una semana desde el viaje de fin de semana y Loki había regresado a su casa. Thor pasaba por él todas las mañanas y lo observaba entrenar, después estudiaban juntos e iban a clases. Era viernes y Loki conocería a los amigos de Thor, se sentía muy nervioso. Irían a donde vivían ellos, ya que al parecer vivían todos juntos. 

No podía negar que se sentía muy nervioso. ¿Y si no le agradaba a sus amigos? Lo cual era lo mas seguro, no solía ser del agrado de los demás. 

Pero era por Thor pensó una y otra vez, estaría bien si Thor estaba ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar... me han dejado mucha tarea y trabajos y no había tenido tiempo que dedicarle al fic... pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo....
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Loki” le gritaron desde lejos, conocía muy bien esa voz.

Esperó a Loki en la entrada de la universidad como habían quedado. No pudo evitar reír cuando vio a Loki correr hacía el con la felicidad pintada en su rostro, si Loki fuera un perro habría estado moviendo la cola. Sostuvo a Loki cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar con la prisa que parecía tener de abrazarlo. 

“Hola amor” lo saludó Loki sonriendo.

“Hola mi hermoso” Thor le extendió una mano, pero cuando vio a Loki dudar besó su frente y tomó la mano dudosa. “vamos, no es bueno hacer esperar a Natasha” la idea de hacerla esperar le ponía los pelos de punta a Thor. Recordaba la ultima vez que los había regañado por llegar quince minutos tarde y sonrió. Clint era la persona mas puntual del mundo desde ese día. Irían a su departamento ya que Bruce y Tony no podrían ese día. Sabía que Loki estaba muy nervioso pero se alegraba de que hubiera aceptado ir. 

“¿Iremos en tu auto?” preguntó Loki con asomos de nerviosismo en su voz. 

“Si, hermoso” le respondió abriendo la puerta para que pudiera entrar. Despeinó su cabello antes de dar la vuelta al carro para poder sentarse en el asiento del piloto, pero aun así pudo escuchar a Loki quejarse sobre su cabello. 

Llegaron rápido al departamento y sentía como Loki se ponía cada vez mas nervioso. Había comenzado a jugar con su cabello y a cantar canciones para dormir. Había comenzado a tararear minutos antes y recargaba su cabeza contra el vidrio. Thor tomó su mano y la apretó. 

“Todo estará bien” besó la mano “son personas no tiburones, ninguno de ellos muerde” se acercó a él y beso su boca.

“Te quiero mi amor” Loki profundizó el beso e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Thor y éste la probo.

Thor se bajó del auto, iba a abrir la puerta del auto para ayudar a bajar a Loki pero cuando se volteo, Loki ya estaba rodeando el auto. Thor lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él, rodeó su cintura con su brazo y lo guió hacia el departamento. Los esperaban todos fuera de la habitación, lo cual puso mas nervioso a Loki. Thor sabia de las ganas que tenían de conocer al hombre ‘que se había ganado su corazón’ . Thor río recordando ese momento y besó la frente de su novio. “Todo estará bien” le susurró cuando se les abalanzaron todos.

“Basta” rió Thor entrando en la habitación esquivando a sus amigos, se sentó en el sillón de siempre y acomodó a Loki a su lado.

“Nos lo presentarás o solo lo presumirás por la habitación” dijo Clint sentándose frente a ellos. Natasha le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciéndolo quejarse y se sentó junto a él. 

“Loki” comenzó volteando a ver a su novio que apretaba nerviosamente su mano “ellos son Steve, Natasha y Clint” dijo señalando a cada uno en el orden en que estaban sentados. Steve había arrastrado una silla de la cocina y Natasha y Clint se habían acomodado para estar los dos juntos en el pequeño sillón individual. “el es Loki, mi novio” rió Thor al ver como se sonrojaba Loki con la palabra novio.

“Mucho gusto Loki” le extendió la mano Natasha, Loki sonrió y tomo la mano de la pelirroja.

“Mucho gusto” inclinó la cabeza y extendió la mano a Steve y a Clint. Steve la tomó con gusto pero Clint desvió la mirada, ganándose otro golpe por parte de Natasha. Sintió como Loki comenzaba a temblar, Thor lo abrazó y besó su frente, ayudándolo a relajarse.

“¿Qué estas estudiando Loki?” le preguntó Steve rompiendo el incomodo silencio, lo cual Thor agradeció de sobremanera. 

“Biotecnología” respondió desviando la mirada del lugar donde había estado su mano esperando la de Clint “pero estoy llevando también clases de literatura, historia y artes” 

Todos, hasta Clint, lo miraron impresionados. Thor no sabía que Loki llevara tantas clases y menos si el estudiaba la carrera de Biotecnología. Se alegró de tener un novio tan listo. 

“Entonces, debemos llevar alguna clase juntos” dijo Natasha con curiosidad.

“Si, llevó clases con todos ustedes” todos lo miraron de nuevo sorprendidos “ llevó matemáticas avanzadas contigo” le dijo a Natasha “negocios y programación contigo” dijo mirando a Clint y por ultimo se dirigió a Steve “y contigo llevo algunas optativas” 

Thor se sintió mal por la poca atención que le daban a Loki, no le gustaba pensar que ninguno de sus amigos lo hubiera notado antes en clases. 

“Iré a servir algo de tomar, ¿me ayudas Thor?” dijo Clint parándose de su lugar, seguido por Thor. Vio como Loki lo miraba nervioso cuando fue hacia la cocina. “investigué sobre él, Thor, dicen que coquetea con los profesores para pasar sus clases, no me da confianza” 

“No me importa Clint” dijo Thor molesto “conozco a Loki y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tener la necesidad de hacer eso” tomó a Clint por el hombro “te quiero hermano, así que no me gustaría enojarme contigo, te pido por favor que trates bien a Loki”

Clint asintió y le pasó a Thor vasos con agua de sabor.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki no tenía ni idea de que hablar con los amigos de Thor, sabia que tenían la vista fija sobre el. Estaba muy nervioso, comenzó a cantar en su mente la canción de su rutina nueva y se dio cuenta que lo hacia en voz alta cuando Natasha comenzó a seguirlo. 

“I See Fire” le dijo sonriente a Loki sentándose junto a el “esa canción me gusta mucho. ¿Cómo la conoces?”

Loki la miro nervioso, no sabia bien que contestar, las personas no solían interesarse en él, mucho menos hacerle preguntas. Pero la pelirroja parecía amable, no debía juzgarla sin conocerla. No como hacían con él. 

“Es mi rutina, y sale en una película que me gusta mucho” hablo casi susurrando pero Natasha no lo juzgó, solo se amplio su sonrisa.

“¿Te gusta el Hobbit?” le pregunto emocionada “que bien, es de mis películas favoritas. Pero a ninguno de estos mastodontes les gusta. Steve no ve películas, solo extraños documentales que nos duermen a todos. Clint y Thor están entre películas que solo tienen carros y explosiones o comedias asquerosas. Bueno a Thor le gustan las animadas, las cuales algunas veces veo con él” Natasha hablaba mucho, lo cual ocasiono que Loki riera, ella guardo silencio. Loki se calló inmediatamente, iba a pedir disculpas cuando Natasha comenzó a hablar “perdón, me dicen que hablo mucho, pero solo algunas veces.”

“Si lo se. También algunas veces veo películas con Thor, pero cuando yo la escojo o se queda dormido o no entiende de que se trata y se la pasa preguntándome y al final no podemos ver nada”

“Entiendo a lo que te refieres, es muy difícil para mi ver películas con Clint. Llevo mucho tiempo intentando convencerlo de ver “El señor de los anillos” conmigo pero solo me da negativas”

“Amm, si no te... si no te importa” dijo Loki respirando nerviosamente, tomo aire y continuó “ yo podría verlas contigo, Thor tampoco quiere verlas conmigo y...”

Natasha tardo mucho en responder. Era un tonto, claro que no querría ver películas con él. Lo acababa de conocer. Sintió como comenzaba a costarle trabajo respirar, cerró los ojos y apartó su rostro del de Natasha.

“Me gustaría mucho” volteó a verla “me agrada mucho tu novio” se refirió a Thor que acaba de entrar cargando vasos con agua de limón. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura, Loki se acomodó en su cuerpo.

“No es posible que Loki sea desagradable” dijo Thor besando su frente, ocasionando que Loki se sonrojara. Thor rió y lo besó de nuevo. 

“No sabia que eras tan empalagoso” bromeó Steve, haciendo que Loki se sintiera mas tranquilo.

La velada fue mejorando conforme fue llegando la noche. Loki platico con los amigos de Thor como si fueran los suyos. Steve preparó una cena muy deliciosa y Loki se ofreció a prepararles una algún otro día, todos parecían muy emocionados con la idea. El que le preocupaba era Clint, sabía que no era de su agrado, no quería verlo. Su mirada lo ponía muy nervioso, pero se dejaba distraer por la alegre conversación de Steve. Les hablaba sobre una tal Peggy y de cómo habían ido a cenar, sus citas. No recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentado a una mesa con personas de su edad.

Se despidieron y Thor lo llevo a su casa, platicaron alegremente de la noche. Loki se sentía muy feliz, tanto que se sentía nervioso. La semana también fue muy buena, todos los amigos de Thor se sentaron en clases cerca de Loki y hablaron con él. También le ofrecieron comer con ellos, así que toda la semana comió con Thor y sus amigos. 

“Loki” le gritaron desde lejos, conocía muy bien esa voz.

“Natt” respondió sonriendo a la pelirroja, se habían hecho buenos amigos en los últimos meses, tanto que ya no había necesidad de que estuviera Thor para que Loki visitara el departamento. 

“No creas que se me ha olvidado que me prometiste un maratón del Señor de los Anillos cuando nos conocimos”

“Tu di el día y yo hare espacio en mi agenda” Natasha rió con la respuesta dándole una palmada en la espalda. Le agradaban esas personas, aunque sabia que aun no era de la confianza de Clint. Cuando las demás personas no miraban le lanzaba miradas asesinas. 

“¿Qué te parece este fin de semana?” 

“Me parece perfecto” dijo Loki despidiéndose de Natasha y entrando a su clase de Literatura. 

Cuando entró y vio a la persona que estaba sentada en el lugar del profesor se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, pero lo ignoro y sonrió al profesor. 

“Buenos días alumnos” comenzó a hablar cuando el salón se hubo llenado “soy su nuevo profesor de Literatura, mi nombre es Fandral”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3  
> Me han preguntado en algunos comentarios que cuando aparecerán las escenas con sexo. Me cuesta mucho trabajo escribirlas, así que me tarde en incluirlas en la historia, pero si habrá. Faltan algunos capítulos para que aparezcan, pero antes de ellas pasará algo importante...


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Contrólate” le ordenó Fandral apretando su muslo.

Era jueves por la tarde y como habían comenzado a acostumbrar, se verían todos en el Aleph. Era agradable ver como se llevaban tan bien sus amigos con los de Loki y sabía que Loki pensaba lo mismo. 

“Bienvenidos” los recibió Bruce sonriendo. Sabía que Tony y Bruce eran mas grandes que ellos, ambos trabajaban y habían comprado juntos su café. Eran bastante agradables, pero muy sobreprotectores con Loki. La primera vez que habían ido sus amigos al Aleph, habían sido interrogados por los amigos de Loki. 

“Que felicidad, la pandilla” dijo sarcásticamente Tony saliendo de la cocina. Recibiendo a cambio un zape de Bruce y un puntapié de Loki. 

“Hey, Lokes” se quejó Tony riendo abrazando a Loki y despeinando su cabello.

“Creo que será mejor dejar de peinarme ya que me he dado cuenta que todos gustan de despeinarlo” 

Se sentaron en su lugar de siempre, donde ya estaban preparadas la bebidas y comida que ellos solían pedir. Loki estaba recargado contra su cuerpo y tenía su mano descansando sobre su pierna, la cual acariciaba haciendo círculos con sus dedos. Platicaba emocionado con Natasha sobre su fin de semana de películas, al cual al parecer nadie mas estaba invitado. Besó la frente de Loki y bajo la mano que tenía en su espalda hasta la cintura. 

Loki se acomodó contra su cuerpo y recargo su cabeza en su hombro. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Loki ya se había quedado dormido. 

“No entiendo como puede quedarse dormido donde sea” dijo Steve sonriendo con ternura, acostumbrado a que Loki se quedara dormido cuando menos esperaban. 

“Solo en lugares donde haya personas en quienes confía” dijo Tony tomando una foto. Al parecer había estado creciendo la colección de fotos de Loki dormido o haciendo cosas extrañas cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Todas guardadas en los celulares de sus amigos. Tres meses de fotos y el álbum iba en aumento. Thor cargó a Loki y se despidió de todos, lo llevo al auto y manejo hasta su casa. No dejaría que Loki se quedara ese día en ese horrible lugar donde no era querido. 

“¿Thor?” bostezó Loki desde su asiento alzando dos dedos para acariciar su mejilla “¿a dónde vamos?” preguntó mirando hacía afuera.

“A mi casa, pensé que no te importaría quedarte conmigo hoy” 

“Eso me gustaría mucho” le respondió Loki acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón y quedándose dormido. A Thor le parecería mas tierno que Loki se quedara dormido donde fuera, si no fuera porque sabía la mayor razón de ello, su novio no solía dormir bien en su casa, al parecer no dormía casi nada. Estiro un brazo y acomodó su mano en la mejilla de Loki. 

“Te amo, hermoso” susurró quitando un mechón de cabello negro de la cara de Loki. 

“Te amo, Thor” le respondió Loki sin abrir los ojos. Cuando llegaron a su casa Thor cargó a Loki intentando no despertarlo, este se enredó en el cuerpo de Thor rodeándolo con sus brazos. Sentía el ligero y casi silencioso palpitar de Loki contra su pecho y sintió mucha felicidad de tenerlo en su vida. 

A pesar del trabajo y de que estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces, logró llegar a su cuarto sin que Loki despertara. Lo acomodó en su cama y fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa, cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, Loki estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, se veía asustado.

“¿Hermoso?” dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Loki y obligándolo a levantar la vista.

“¿Dormiremos juntos?” le preguntó con miedo en los ojos.

“Si eso es lo que tu quieres, hermoso” le dijo Thor inclinándose para estar mas a la altura de Loki, bajo su mano hasta ponerla sobre la de Loki.

“Si” susurro silenciosamente y Thor se acostó junto a él, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos y acariciando su cabello. Su hermoso Loki. 

Se despertó sintiendo un millar de besos en la nuca y en el rostro y sonrió al ver dos grande ojos verdes sobre el. Acercó a Loki a su cuerpo y lo besó en la boca y luego besó su frente y se acurruco contra el. Le gustaría mucho quedarse así durante todo el día y maldecía que fuera viernes. Loki tendría entrenamiento en un rato y entre clases era difícil verlo. Especialmente esos últimos días que Loki se quedaba mas tiempo en la case de literatura y ya no iban juntos al entrenamiento. Le alegraba que Loki estuviera pensando en ya no llevar mas esa clase, llevaba bastantes y con un alto nivel de dificultad.

“Te quiero Thor, y por mas que me pueda gustar estar aquí acostado contigo, tengo un duro horario que debo seguir si quiero llegar a los campeonatos.” 

Thor se quejó y se dio vuelta con Loki en brazos, colocándolo sobre él. Loki sonrió y lo besó en la nariz antes de pararse a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando llegaron al estadio Thor seguía medio dormido y bostezando, por eso se alegro mucho cuando Loki llegó a ofrecerle una taza de café caliente con algo de chocolate. 

Nada mejor para comenzar la mañana que una taza de café caliente y ver a su Loki patinar.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Odiaba esa hora y odiaba aún mas odiarla ya que amaba la literatura. Pero no le agradaba su profesor nuevo. No le gustaba como le hablaba y mucho menos que siempre le pidiera quedarse al final de las clases. Lo ponía nervioso como lo miraba y sabía que a Thor no le agradaba que se quedara después de clases. 

Así que entro al salón de clases con la cabeza gacha y manteniéndose cerca de la pared, intentando llamar la menor atención posible. 

“Señor Laufeyson” dijo esa voz que comenzaba a molestarle, se asustó tanto por la repentina llamada de su nombre que dejo caer sus cosas. Se agachó rápidamente a recogerlas cuando una mano acarició su brazo, bajando hasta sus manos y tomó la libreta. Loki se estremeció apartándose del repentino tacto “tranquilo, no te hare daño” le susurró Fandral pasándole la libreta. 

Loki se apuró a su lugar y se sentó, esperando que comenzara la clase. Sentía sus manos sudar y quería pensar que el tacto había sido accidente. A pesar de no haber dirigido la mirada al pizarrón en todo lo que duró la clase, sabía que tenía la mirada de Fandral sobre él. Fue una clase tan lenta y larga. En cuanto terminó Loki se paró tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

“Señor Laufeyson” lo detuvo la voz de Fandral “podría por favor venir un momento” 

No podía negarse, si se quejaba el profesor y su padre se enteraba, lo mataría. Dio media vuelta y caminó, con la cabeza gacha, al salón. En esos momentos deseaba mas que nada que alguno de los amigos de Thor pasara frente al salón. Deseaba que Thor llegara y se lo llevara. 

Entró al salón y el profesor cerró la puerta tras ellos, atorándola con una silla. Loki sintió como el mundo se le venia a los pies, sabia que pasaría después. Había oído hablar de ello. 

“Para que no nos interrumpan” le dijo Fandral señalando la silla “no pusiste atención a mi clase Loki” le dijo acercándose a él, elevó las manos y usó los libros que traía en ellas como escudo “eso no me agrada nada” Fandral puso una mano sobre los libros y los bajo del pecho de Loki “eres tan bello” pasó una mano por el cabello negro de Loki y lo acerco a él. Loki sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba congelado “y tan inteligente” Fandral puso sus labios en el cuello de Loki y plantó un beso. Era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos. Las otras solamente habían sido pequeños acosos, lo hacia quedarse después de clases y ayudarle a revisar trabajos y solo lo observaba. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba. 

Loki emitió un pequeño chillido lo cual pareció excitar mas a su profesor quien puso una mano sobre su pierna y comenzó a subir. Besó de nuevo el cuello de Loki, sintió como su mano subía hasta casi llegar a la entrepierna, iba a gritar cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada los interrumpió. 

“Contrólate” le ordenó Fandral apretando su muslo. El profesor se aproximó a la puerta y quitó la silla de donde estaba.

“Me puede decir lo que sucede aquí” preguntó un profesor muy molesto. 

“Solamente le explicaba al Joven Laufeyson, algunas teorías literarias y decidí apoyarme de la silla. Lamento haberlo molestado” el profesor incrédulo dirigió la mirada hacia Loki, sabía que si lo negaba el seria quien se metería en problemas. Los ojos de Fandral se lo decían, así que simplemente asintió y se excusó del salón. 

Corrió rápidamente buscando algo. Cuando por fin encontró a ese gran rubio, dejó a su cuerpo chocar contra el mas fuerte y enterró su rostro en la espalda de Thor. Tenía que dejar de temblar, tenía que cambiar su mirada, tenia que fingir. Thor no podía saber nada, no debía decírselo o pensaría que era débil o Thor se metería en problemas. Así que cuando Thor giró su cuerpo para verlo, fingió su mejor sonrisa. 

“Hey, hermoso” Thor paso su pesado brazo por el cuello de Loki y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, besando su frente. Estaba con Natasha y Steve. 

“Hola, amor” dijo Loki pasando su brazo por la cintura de Thor y relajándose con el tacto, si estaba con Thor nada pasaría. Thor lo protegería. 

“HOLA LOKI” gritó Natasha agitando una mano frente a su rostro, Loki rió y saludo a la pelirroja, se había calmado y sentía que ya podía hablar. Nadie se enteraría. Natasha se disculpó ya que no podrían ver películas y Loki le dijo que no había problema. Le agradaba bastante la pelirroja, no podía encontrar el momento de molestarse con ella y menos por cancelarle así que solo sonrió y dijo que podrían verlas otro día a pesar de las ganas que había tenido de que el sábado llegara. 

La semana continuó y Fandral siguió acosándolo, cada vez era mas el tacto, eran mas los pequeños besos. No podía decir nada, no había nadie a quien contarle. Todo se había vuelto una horrible rutina. Dejaba que Fandral lo tocara y lo besara, dejaba que pasara su dedos por su cabello; había aprendido por las malas que nadie se le oponía a Fandral. Cuando lo dejaba ir del salón Loki corría a su guarida y lloraba, limpiaba su rostro, removiendo todo trazo de lagrimas y salía del lugar con una sonrisa. Salía con Thor y sus amigos y todo estaba bien.

Ese día Fandral decidió que era momento llevar las cosas un paso mas adelante, tenía a Loki acorralado contra un banco y comenzó a meter su horrible mano dentro de su pantalón. 

“Te lo dije” se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Que bonito gatito tenemos aquí” canturreó una voz que conocía muy bien, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

Loki actuaba raro, muy raro. Sabía que su novio intentaba esconderlo de múltiples maneras, con pequeñas sonrisas, ocultando de muchas maneras los temblores y esa voz y esos pequeños actos con los que intentaba ocultar sus mentiras. Le ocultaba algo desde hacia varios días. 

Pero a pesar de todo lo dejó pasar, si sucedía algo esperaba que Loki se lo contara eventualmente. Pero había pasado casi una semana y su novio no le decía nada, sonreía como si nada sucediera y eso comenzaba a molestarle bastante. Comenzaba a pensar que Loki no confiaba en el. 

Fue cuando Clint habló con el que comenzó a dudar, se odiaba por hacerlo pero Loki no hacía las cosas fáciles.

“Thor, sabes que a Loki se le conoce por coquetear con los profesores para tener calificaciones altas” le dijo Clint en un momento que tuvieron los dos solos. Lo había acorralado en uno de los pasillos y se lo dijo directamente.

“Loki nunca haría eso” protestó Thor molesto, nadie tenía derecho a acusar a Loki de esa manera.

“Se ha estado quedando mucho tiempo después de clases” le respondió Clint sin dejarlo huir.

“Esta tomando tutorías” Loki se lo había dicho cuando Thor le pregunto porque pasaba tanto tiempo en su clase de Literatura, era la ultima que llevaba en el día y eso les impedía pasar mucho tiempo juntos. 

Después su novio había cambiado de tema, comenzando a hablar con Natasha ignorando las preguntas de Thor. Le gustaba tanto que Loki se llevara tan bien con sus amigos que no le había importado. 

“Nadie toma tutorías de Literatura” comenzó a gritar Clint “y mucho menos Loki, es un maldito genio Thor. Un maldito genio. Te da tutorías de matemáticas avanzadas o algo por el estilo, realmente crees que necesita tutorías para poder leer un libro” 

“Guarda silencio” gritó golpeando unos casilleros que estaban junto a él, llamando la atención de todos. 

“Abre los ojos Thor, tu novio es un fácil y te está engañando con su profesor de Literatura” 

Thor se retiró antes de golpear a Clint, no quería pelear con uno de sus mejores amigos. Sabía que Clint lo hacia por él, sabía que su amigo se preocupaba por él y eso lo agradecía. Esperaba que en algún momento Clint comenzara a confiar en Loki, como lo hacían Natasha y Steve. 

Fue cuando Loki comenzó a actuar aún mas nervioso a su alrededor que Thor comenzó a dudar. Veía a Loki nervioso a su alrededor, como se asustaba cada vez que intentaba tocarlo o abrazarlo y como se quejaba cuando intentaba besarlo. Odiaba a Loki por no hablar con él. No, el no odiaba a Loki. No podía odiarlo. Amaba a Loki y le lastimaba que su novio no hablara con él, le lastimaba que comenzara a creer en las palabras de Clint.

Se había dejado influenciar tanto por ellas que había accedido a seguir a su amigo hasta el salón de Loki. Habían esperado hasta que terminaran las clases y se dirigían al salón de Loki. Thor estaba muy nervioso, esperaba llegar y ver a Loki estudiando ayudado por el profesor. O mucho mejor, esperaba no ver nada. 

Pero para nada esperaba ver lo que encontró. Loki estaba recargado contra la pared y el profesor tenia una de sus manos metidas en su pantalón. Era un hombre delgado pero alto, se veía bastante fuerte. Tenia el cabello corto y rubio y una pequeña barba decoraba su rostro. Loki tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de él. No podía verlo, no lo creía. De pronto sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

“Te lo dije” exclamó Clint llamando la atención de Loki y del profesor. Vio la expresión de horror que se dibujo en el rostro de Loki, en ella había tanto dolor y arrepentimiento. 

También una horrible mueca se dibujo en el rostro de ese profesor. Solo alcanzó a ver como Loki empujaba al profesor derribándolo bruscamente antes de correr. Escuchó los gritos de Loki mientras intentaba alcanzarlo. 

“THOR” gritó una y otra vez, en un sonido que proponía romper los oídos de Thor, sentía como los ojos comenzaban a escocerle y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Se negaba a voltear, se negaba a detenerse. Nada que hiciera o dijera Loki cambiaria que lo engaño. 

Escucho un fuerte golpe, y contra todo lo que le decía su cerebro, giró y vio como Loki estaba ahora en el suelo. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lagrimas, y como alzaba su mano intentando alcanzarlo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sintió una gran necesidad de correr y abrazar a Loki , de besarlo. Pero la imagen que acababa de presenciar le obligo a girarse y huir de nuevo.

“Thor” lo detuvo Natasha, se dejo llevar por los brazos de su amiga quién lo escondió de la vista de los demás. No se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. Se dejo envolver en el abrazo de la pelirroja quien acariciaba su espalda con pequeños movimientos circulares.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

No. Thor lo había visto, no, no, no, no. Sintió como su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse. Empujó a Fandral contra algunos escritorios haciéndolo caer y corrió tras Thor, gritando su nombre desesperadamente. Corrió tras el, pero no pudo alcanzarlo y tropezó. Sintió como su tobillo se doblo y cayó de golpe hacia el suelo. Thor volteó a verlo y dudo, Loki estiró la mano con un poco de esperanza. Pero su novio lo miro con asco y desilusión, estaba llorando también y se dio la vuelta y continuo corriendo.

Comenzó a gritar aún con mas fuerza, sin importarle quien lo miraba, sin importarle que hablaban. Gritó el nombre de Thor hasta que se secó su garganta. Siguió gritando hasta que Clint llegó y lo tomó por el cuello jalándolo hacia donde no había nadie. Loki no protestó, se dejó arrastrar. Si Thor lo había mirado de esa manera ya nada importaba, si Thor ya no le quería no importaba lo que le sucediera. 

“Eres una puta asquerosa” le escupió Clint “siempre lo supe”

“No” rogó Loki, su garganta dolía por tanto gritar. 

“Nunca te acerques de nuevo a él” le gritó alejándose y dejándolo tirado. 

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando por fin pudo dejar de llorar, tomó su celular entre sus temblorosas manos, y comenzó a marcar el único teléfono que se le venia a la mente. 

‘¿Loki?’ la voz al otro lado sonaba alegre.

‘bbruu..Brucce...’dijo hipando con desesperación. 

‘¿Qué sucede Loki?’ ahora Bruce sonaba muy preocupado. 

‘Nece... por.. yo no’ no podía unir las palabras. Nada de lo que pasaba por su mente se podía transformar en palabras. 

‘Iré por ti, dime donde estas’ escuchó también la voz de Tony en el fondo, sonaba también muy preocupado.

‘Escuela’ fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar antes de comenzar a llorar y a temblar de nuevo.

Bruce no debía tardar, se abrazó y comenzó a balancearse. Necesitaba a Thor, necesitaba que lo escuchara. Era un tonto por no haberle dicho la verdad a tiempo. Era un tonto y se merecía lo que le habían dicho, se merecía lo que Fandral le había hecho. Se lo merecía por cobarde, por ser tan débil. 

Se alegró un poco cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, seguramente Bruce ya había llegado por él. Pero cuando elevó la vista una enorme mano le cubrió la boca impidiéndole gritar. Otra mas sostuvo su cuerpo impendiéndole resistirse. Se movió y lanzo golpes pero todo fue inútil, la persona que lo sostenía era mucho mas fuerte. Alcanzó a levantar su cabeza y pudo morder la mano y soltarse un momento, se paro para correr pero sostuvieron su pie y lo hicieron caer. Golpeó su cabeza con una roca y de pronto todo se tornó oscuro. 

Todo fue muy borroso, sintió que lo subieron a un vehículo y amarraron su boca con un trapo que le impedía gritar. Sentía una bolsa de trapo sobre su cabeza, una desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Intentó pararse sin lograrlo y por consiguiente recibió un golpe en la cabeza, sintió como la sangre comenzaba a correr por ella. Tenia mucho miedo. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo quería estar con Thor. La camioneta dio vueltas por lo que se sintió que fueron horas.

Despertó de nuevo, pero esta vez se encontraba amarrado a una pared. El cuarto era muy pequeño, intento parase pero las esposas lo sostenían contra un tubo que estaba ahí. Todo era tan oscuro y el cuarto olía muy mal. Escucho como alguien bajaba. 

“Que bonito gatito tenemos aquí” canturreó una voz que conocía muy bien, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Fandral. 

“¿Dónde estoy?” preguntó.

“TSH TSH, tu no hablas si yo no te lo permito” le respondió Fandral pateándolo. “espero que con esto entiendas que nunca nadie se me opone y mucho menos me golpeas y te sales con la tuya, gatito” 

No veía el rostro de Fandral pero estaba seguro que era él. Reconocía la voz y el olor, de ese hediondo perfume. Sintió de nuevo que el miedo se apoderaba de el, Thor nunca lo encontraría. Nunca nadie lo buscaría. Nadie querría buscar a alguien como él. Benedict había salido de viaje y regresaría dentro de unas semanas. Nadie notaría su ausencia.

“Toma” le ordenó Fandral entregándole un gran recipiente con agua “bébelo” Loki dudó en un principio de el liquido que le estaban entregando. Pero cuando Fandral le asesto otra patada comenzó a beber. El agua se sintió muy bien en su garganta, no se había dado cuenta de cuanta sed tenia, hasta que el agua toco su garganta. 

“Que buen gatito, muy bien portado” comenzó a hablar Fandral sentándose junto a el, lo jalo hacia sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Fue hasta ese entonces que se dio cuenta que se encontraba totalmente desnudo. Comenzó a llorar mientras Fandral acariciaba su cabello “cállate asqueroso” le gritó cuando al parecer se desesperó.

Lo golpeó de nuevo y todo se torno oscuro.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, por favor, hoy no” le suplicó a Fandral.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo ocurren escenas que contienen violación, si tienes algún problema con el tema no leas...  
> Tomo un tono un poco oscuro la historia y me estoy dando cuenta que lastimo mucho a Loki, soy terrible.  
> Aun así espero disfruten el capitulo y perdón por haber tardado en publicar ya que estoy de vacaciones podré hacerlo semanalmente.   
> Gracias por los kudos y sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir publicando.

No había visto a Loki en tres días. No desde el día que lo había dejado tirado en el pasillo de la universidad y se había retirado dejándolo gritar con desesperación su nombre. Ahora comenzaba a preocuparse. Había llamado varias veces a Loki a su celular, Natasha después de golpear y gritarle a Clint, le había dicho que lo mejor sería llamarle y hablar con él. 

Había hablado por horas con Natasha y ahora se sentía como un tonto al haber abandonado a Loki en el pasillo. Y ahora necesitaba enormemente hablar con él, necesitaba escuchar su voz. 

Es por eso que había ido al único lugar donde podría encontrar a Loki, estaba parado frente al Aleph. Se abrió paso entre las mesas y entro en la cocina. Donde pasó lo último que esperaba.

“Maldito” gritó Tony golpeando su rostro, y lanzándose contra el derribándolo “¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?”

“Tony, basta” Bruce separó a Tony de Thor y lo abrazó a su cuerpo. Thor los miró asustado. Su mente no trabajaba bien y le dolía el rostro en el lugar donde lo habían golpeado. 

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó preocupado, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que algo le había sucedido a Loki. 

“Loki esta desaparecido” le espetó Bruce abrazando con más fuerza a Tony.

“¿Qué?” gritó Thor poniéndose de pie, y cayendo de nuevo con su espalda golpeando hacía la pared cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habían dicho “¿por qué no me lo dijeron?”

“Esto ya ha pasado antes, es por eso que estos últimos tres días Tony y yo lo hemos buscado en todos los lugares donde podría estar” comenzó a hablar Bruce mientras Tony comenzaba a encender algunos aparatos que se encontraban a sus espaldas, el lugar pensándolo bien ya no parecía la cocina del Aleph “no queríamos que te preocuparas, pero fue este mañana que hable con Natasha y me dijo que ni tu habías sabido de el estos últimos días que comencé a preocuparme.”

Bruce pasó una mano por su cabello, ahora que Thor lo notaba se veía muy cansado y tenía los ojos muy rojos. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente de manera casi imperceptible.

“Pensábamos marcarte en cuanto entraste. Fuimos esta mañana a casa de sus padres y nos dijeron que...” Bruce desvió la mirada y tomó aire antes de continuar hablando “nos dijeron que para ellos era mejor así, que si nos interesaba que lo buscáramos nosotros. Pero que si se nos ocurría involucrar a la policía Loki pagaría las consecuencias.” 

Thor sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. 

“¿Conoces a un tal Fandral?” preguntó Bruce interrumpiendo a Thor antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar. 

“Si, es maestro de Loki ¿Por qué?” Thor sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta. No quería escucharla, era todo su culpa. Si algo le sucedía a Loki seria su culpa. 

“Me había comentado que quería dejar de tomar su clase de literatura porque un tal Fandral lo estaba molestando. Nunca pensé que fuera su maestro” Bruce se paró del suelo y corrió junto a Tony “¿todo listo?”

Thor no podía parar las lagrimas, era su culpa. Lo había dejado solo y ahora no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar, Loki podía estar en peligro y todo por culpa de su maldito orgullo, de sus estúpidos celos y de la poca confianza que había tenido en Loki. Se odiaba al saber que Loki nunca le había dado ninguna razón para dudar de él. 

Thor se paró del suelo y fue a contarles a Bruce y a Tony todo lo que había pasado el día que encontró a Loki y a Fandral. Como había huido y abandonado a Loki, también les menciono de las semanas en las que Loki había actuado raro. 

La historia le costó otro golpe por parte de Tony. Y que Bruce le contara que ese día había sido la ultima vez que había hablado con Loki, estaba llorando mucho e iba a ir por el a la universidad, pero que cuando había llegado no había nadie. 

“Quiero que llames a tus amigos, Natasha, Clint y Steve. Los necesitaremos si queremos encontrar a Loki. Comienzo a imaginar que sucedió...” dijo Tony antes de que se le cortara la voz, golpeo un botón y se encendieron muchas pantallas que Thor nunca había notado “¿Jarvis?”

“Si, señor” respondió una voz que asustó a Thor “ya estoy rastreando la información que me proporcionó”

“Gracias, cualquier dirección quiero que la envíes a mi celular” le pidió Tony sentándose y recargando su cabeza en su brazo. Thor había enviado mensajes a todos sus amigos y le habían respondido que estaban en camino. 

Tomó una silla y la acerco a donde estaba Tony. Sentía un gran nudo en el estomago. Había entendido todo, no necesitaba preguntar. Habían secuestrado a Loki. No entendía las razones de Fandral y mucho menos porque había escogido a Loki, pero si sabia que se arrepentiría. Lo haría arrepentirse, lo mataría. 

El lugar estaba casi en completo silencio, pero Tony y Bruce susurraban entre ellos. Thor estaba desesperado, parecía que tenían planeado algo, pero no le comentaban nada. Sabia que estaban enojados con él y en realidad no podía culparlos. El celular de Tony comenzó a sonar y el rostro pareció iluminársele durante unos segundos. Thor lo miro con curiosidad.

“Una dirección” le sonrió a Thor corriendo hacía las computadoras.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, la oscuridad del cuarto no le permitía tener una certera sensación del tiempo. Hacia frío en el lugar y Fandral no le daría nada para taparse ya que había sido un “gatito malo”. Había llorado y tenido pesadillas y lo habían castigado con un balde de agua fría. 

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y a exigirle una necesidad básica, casi no comía, pero Fandral lo obligaba a tomar mucho agua, tenia muchas ganas de hacer pipi. Su estomago comenzaba a dolerle, se hizo bolita intentando detener esa sensación. No podía gritar o lo golpearía, tenia que esperar a que llegara, no tardaría. Fandral siempre llegaba en cuanto despertaba y le permitía ir al baño. Pero ahora todo estaba tardando mucho. Bajó sus manos a su miembro intentando detenerlo. Intentó pararse para tocar la puerta, pero había olvidado que sus manos estaban esposadas y cayó al suelo, sus muñecas estaban sangrando mucho. 

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, cuando sintió un liquido tibio recorrer sus piernas. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

“Uuu, que mal gatito, no espero a que llegara su amo para ir al baño” dijo Fandral jalándolo del cabello y obligándolo a sentarse. Sintió el agua fría sobre su cuerpo “límpiate” le ordeno Fandral extendiéndole una toalla “ah, pero antes, limpia el piso. Mas te vale que no tardes, no me gusta esperar” 

Loki se agachó y estiró la mano con la toalla y comenzó a limpiar el suelo. Sus manos temblaban y lo hacía torpemente. Sus muñecas y sus rodillas le dolían mucho. El piso no era lo mas cómodo del mundo, había piedras que sobresalían de éste, no había ventanas y hacía mucho frio. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

“No, no gatito” Fandral se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Loki odiaba que hiciera eso, solo Thor podía acariciarlo. Las manos de Fandral fueron bajando hasta su cintura y el hombre introdujo su lengua en su boca, era rasposa y sabía a alcohol. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa, Fandral movió su cabeza hacia un lado tomándolo del cabello y mordió su cuello. Loki se quejó un poco por el dolor y Fandral emitió un sonido que le causo asco. 

“Sabroso gatito” dijo el hombre comenzando a desabrocharse los pantalones, Loki sabia lo que venia. Odiaba eso. Respiro varias veces y llevo su mente al hielo, eso lo ayudaba. Eso lo salvaba. Fandral sacó su duro miembro del pantalón y Loki hizo lo que debía hacer, se agacho hasta que su boca quedó a la misma altura de éste. Cubrió su cabeza de hielo y comenzó a patinar. Introdujo el pene de Fandral en su boca y comenzó a succionar, en un principio con lentitud. Fandral lo tomó del cabello, aplicando el ritmo que el deseaba movía la cabeza de Loki, mientras emitía sonidos desde detrás de su garganta. Se vino dentro de la boca de Loki.

“Trágalo” le escupió limpiando su sucio pene con su cabello y agachándose junto a él de nuevo bajando sus manos hasta que entre ellas tuvo el pene de Loki “¿aún no te excito?” lamio el semen que caía del cabello de Loki y se retiró.

Loki se arrastró a una orilla del cuarto, cortando su pierna. Pero ya no dolía tanto, esa sensación comenzaba a gustarle. El dolor lo hacia todo real, el dolor era la prueba de que estaba vivo. Continuó gateando hasta donde las cadenas se lo permitían, hasta sentir una pared contra su cuerpo, se recargo contra esta. 

“Thor” suplicó, atacado de nuevo por las lagrimas “Thor ¿cuándo vendrás por mi?” 

Arrastró sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron contra su pecho. Y se abrazó a ellas. Su mente comenzó a traicionarlo y las sombras que siempre lo atacaban comenzaron a aparecer, lo rodeaban. Se acercaban a el y lo acariciaban, justo como hacía Fandral. 

“Piensa en otra cosa” se dijo en voz alta, el silencio le daba mucho miedo “piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa” el miedo era cada vez mayor. Intentó respirar, no podía permitirse tener un ataque de pánico. Comenzó a cantar la tonada de la canción que Frigga solía cantar a Baldur cuando este tenia pesadillas. Imagino a Thor con él, lo abrazaba y pasaba una mano por su cabello. Limpiaba su cuerpo y le decía que todo estaría bien. 

“Thor” sollozó de nuevo, intentando llamar a su novio. Sabía que Thor estaba enojado, Thor ya no lo quería, ya no regresaría por el. Nadie lo buscaría. Estaría encerrado en ese lugar por siempre, se desenredo de donde estaba y comenzó a gritar, gritó hasta que su garganta dolió. Gritó hasta que Fandral bajo. Y aún después de que lo golpeó continuo gritando. Sintió que algo dentro de su cuerpo se desacomodo de lugar y eso no le ayudó a dejar de gritar. 

“Todo esta bien gatito” Fandral acarició su cabello, y besó su cuerpo lastimado. Paso una de sus largas manos por su espalda y metió dos de sus dedos por la entrada de Loki, ocasionando que gritara de nuevo.

“No, por favor, hoy no” le suplicó a Fandral cuando introdujo este un tercer dedo por su entrada. Dolía y se sentía muy cansado. 

“Shh, shh” le dijo Fandral dándole la vuelta, con una mano lo sostuvo de la nuca aplastando su cabeza contra el suelo. Sintió como comenzaba a meter su miembro por su entrada. Dolía mucho, dolía. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. No recordó cuanto tiempo duro metiendo y sacando su miembro de su entrada.

Finalmente se quedó dormido de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, estoy muy nerviosa con este capitulo ya que nunca he escrito algo así. Espero no haya sido mucho.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Que bonito sueño” le susurró a Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haberle dado un giro tan inesperado a la historia, pero mientras la escribía senti que le faltaba algo. Tal ves no era esto, pero ya la tenía escrita cuando comencé a publicarla y como estoy escribiendo otra no me dio mucho tiempo ni ánimos de modificarla.   
> Aun así espero que sigan disfrutándola, las cosas mejoraran para Loki.   
> Este capitulo contiene escenas "fuertes" y si estas les molestan pueden esperar a que publique el siguiente o leer solo la primer parte.

Llevaban cuatro días rastreando a Fandral. Thor no recordaba la última vez que el o alguno de sus amigos había dormido mas de dos horas. 

“¿Alguna noticia?” preguntó Natasha quién había llegado con cafés y donas para todos. Se veía igual de cansada que los demás, había estado buscando información sobre el profesor. Natasha tenía sus medios, era una persona muy peligrosa si te ponías en su contra y mas porque había sido adoptada por un hombre que pertenecía a alguna parte del gobierno con la cual tampoco querrías meterte. 

Clint no había hablado y no lo había visto a los ojos desde que lo habían llamado al Aleph. Thor sabía que se sentía culpable, tampoco quería hablar con su amigo, sabía que si lo hacia explotaría y eso no traería nada bueno. Ahora necesitaban de las habilidades de su amigo, tenía otros medios para buscar información, entre él y Natasha encontrarían algo, solo que Thor esperaba que fuera pronto. 

“No, a partir de donde se perdió la señal de su celular no tenemos nada” se sentía tan cansado y tenia ganas de llorar todo el tiempo

“Basta” dijo Steve entrando en la habitación, cargando varias bolsas del súper “si mueren aquí, no podremos encontrar a Loki” Steve abrió las cortinas del departamento de Tony y Bruce, al cual se habían movido después de dos días de estar en el Aleph. Tony les dijo que tenia mas equipo y habitaciones y camas para todos. Thor se hubiera impresionado mas por el tamaño del lugar de no ser porque Loki no estaba. 

Ya nada importaba, había dicho a su madre que no regresaría a casa en una semana por un viaje escolar. No había hablado con ella desde entonces, no le importaba. Nada importaba si Loki no estaba y era muy estúpido al darse cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Loki que había estado a su lado cuando mas lo necesito, el Loki que lo ayudo a ponerse de pie después de que su hermano murió. El que lo llamaba “amor” con todo el cariño del mundo, el que sostenía su rostro como si se fuera a romper. Se sentía tan vacío, un inexplicable silencio rompía a gritos su corazón. Y a pesar de que le habían repetido un millón de veces que aquello no era su culpa, que no pudo haberlo sabido, no podía evitar sentir culpa. 

Loki, su Loki. Al que había prometido proteger. Se lo había prometido a el y a Baldur. Le había dicho a Baldur que no sería un estúpido, que cuidaría de Loki. Y ahora. Apretó lo puños intentando controlar su mente, sabía que no era el único que estaba preocupado por Loki. Estaba seguro que había escuchado a Tony llorar una noche, mientras Bruce lo tranquilizaba. Natasha también se había hecho gran amiga de su novio y por el ojo morado con el que había llegado Clint estaba seguro que lo había golpeado. 

“Thor” dijo Natasha poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, volteó a verla y sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro “ve a darte una ducha mientras Steve cocina algo” cuando Natasha notó que Thor dudaba besó su frente “te avisaremos si algo sucede” veía la preocupación en el rostro de sus amigos, todos tan exhaustos como él. Así que simplemente asintió y se dirigió al cuarto que le había asignado Tony, todos tenían su propio cuarto con su baño. Mas que departamento el lugar parecía hotel. 

“Gusta que prepare el baño por usted señor Odinson” le preguntó Jarvis, la maquina inteligente de Tony.

“Si, por favor Jarvis” le dijo al techo aún sin acostumbrarse a esa voz. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó la playera y la lanzó a un lado. Entró al baño, la ducha ya estaba tibia.

El agua caliente ayudó a que todos sus músculos se relajaran. Sus pensamientos eran menos tormentosos ahora que el agua los apaciguaba. Apoyó una de sus manos en la pared y recargo su cuerpo en esta, tenía que encontrar a Loki. Lo encontraría. Salió aún con el vapor cubriendo el baño, limpió el espejo con el costado de su mano. Tenía ojeras y sus ojos estaban rojos. 

Buscó entre las cosas del closet, tenía mucha de su ropa en la casa y había comprado mas a lo largo de la semana. Escogió unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco rotos y una gran playera color rojo. Puso la toalla sobre sus hombros y regreso la gran sala de estar.

“¿Mejor?” le preguntó Steve pasándole un plato con algo de comida decente. Comenzó a comer con rapidez. Seguía amando como cocinaba Steve.

“Gracias, esta deliciosa” le sonrió a su amigo y continúo comiendo “¿han podido comunicarse con Benedict?” 

Bruce negó con la cabeza, no habían podido hablar con el entrenador de Loki. Thor solo sabia que estaría fuera por aproximadamente dos meses. Los necesarios para algo de una rehabilitación. Thor no lo había notado pero necesitaba tanto de hablar con Benedict, necesitaba de las palabras de Martin.

“Señor” dijo Jarvis interrumpiendo las actividades de todos “tengo una dirección, con imágenes que coinciden con la descripción de Fandral, le enviare las imágenes y la dirección al celular”

Thor corrió aún con comida en la boca al lado de Tony, en su celular comenzaron a aparecer una serie de diversas imágenes que mostraban al profesor saliendo y entrando de la casa. Tenían una dirección. Todos salieron corriendo, habían planeado lo que harían durante toda la semana. 

Thor subió al carro con Tony y Bruce, iban seguidos por Natasha, Clint y Steve. Lo habían encontrado.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despertó con una serie de arcadas que recorrían su cuerpo, seguidas por el vomito. Devolvió la poca comida que había consumido el día anterior. Se sentía mareado y realmente mal, había dejado de sentir las manos. Las busco en la oscuridad y las diviso, concentro a su mente y logro mover los dedos. Sonrió al ver que aún se movían, sus muñecas dolían, al igual que sus pies. Sentía su tobillo mucho menos hinchado que los primeros días. 

Fue cuando su mano toco algo liquido que recodó que había vomitado, comenzó a sentir mucho miedo. Lo castigarían, no quería ser castigado. Solo quería descansar, su cuerpo dolía, quería ver un poco de luz. Tenia miedo. Se había cansado de gritarle a Thor, se había cansado de gritar por alguien que nunca lo salvaría. 

Escuchó esos pasos que eran tan conocidos acercarse, como dio la vuelta a la manija. Comenzó a temblar esperando que llegara el castigo, el agua fría de siempre recorrió su cuerpo, esparciendo el vomito por el piso. 

“Muy mal gatito, muy mal” sintió los dedos de Fandral bajar por su cuerpo y acariciarlo mientras hablaba con él “muy mal, ¿no te gusta la comida que te doy? ¿prefieres tomar solo agua?” preguntó apretando con fuerza el tobillo de Loki. 

“NO” gimió Loki “me portare bien, lo prometo. Lo prometo” suplicó de nuevo.

“Buen gatito” le dijo Fandral introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Loki, se separo y comenzó a lamer su rostro “sabes que hacer para que te perdone” le dijo entre jadeos. Loki asintió y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Fandral. Su miembro estaba duro cuando lo tomo entre sus manos, se agacho y lo metió a su boca. Sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, e intento detenerlas, tenia que impedirlo. No debía llorar. “maldita sea” gritó Fandral separándose de Loki, lanzándolo lo mas lejos que alcanzaban las cadenas. Las manos de Fandral alcanzaron su cuello y comenzó a apretar. Ya no podía respirar, comenzaba a ahogarse. Pero estaba bien, nadie lo extrañaría. Estaría bien, estaba muy cansado. No lo había notado hasta ese día, siempre había estado tan cansado. Por fin podría descansar y a lo mejor llegaría a un lugar donde sería aceptado solo por ser Loki. Dejó de esforzarse y que lo fuera consumiendo la oscuridad.

Pero algo hizo que Fandral lo soltara, iba a caer de nuevo al suelo, pero unas manos lo sostuvieron. Intentó abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había muerto, ahí estaba Thor. Sonrió al verlo, que bueno que podía ver a Thor antes de morir, seria un último recuerdo feliz. Pero Thor estaba llorando, no. No debía llorar, se suponía que era un recuerdo feliz. 

“N..no” dijo Loki con todas las fuerzas que pudo obtener, su garganta dolía “no.. llores” 

“Esta encadenado, busquen las llaves” escucho decir a Thor, su voz sonaba ronca y quebradiza.

“Estoy en ello” esa era la voz de Natt, tan dulce, también estaba en su ultimo sueño. Lo estaban salvando. Sonrió al pensar eso. 

“Que bonito sueño” le susurró a Thor.

“No, hermoso. No es un sueño” le dijo Thor abrazándolo. No era un sueño, no lo era. Estaba vivo y Thor estaba con él. Thor lo había encontrado. Pero ya había ido varias veces Thor por él y siempre despertaba en la misma oscuridad. Negó con la cabeza varias veces. 

Thor acariciaba su cabello, escuchó un respingo y el sonido de las cadenas cayendo a su alrededor. Sus brazo ya no se sentían pesados. No, si Fandral lo veía lo castigaría. Lo golpearía, no le permitiría ir al baño.

“No, no, no, no” comenzó a exclamar, movió su cuerpo intentando zafarse de Thor. Pero este lo levantó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, Loki uso sus brazos para zafarse pero estaba muy débil y no logro nada. Comenzó a llorar “por favor, me castigará. Por favor”

“No, hermoso” le susurró Thor acomodándolo entre sus brazos. Thor, Thor si estaba ahí “ya no te hará daño. No dejare que te toque de nuevo, estoy aquí” 

“Thor” chilló aun con mas fuerza, lastimando su garganta aún mas. Sentía a su cuerpo temblar con el llanto, si era real. Estaba en los brazos de Thor, estaba seguro. Se hizo bolita contra el pecho de Thor, poniendo sus manos entre él y Thor, apretando con fuerza su playera. 

“Ponle esto” escuchó decir a alguien, no reconocía bien la voz. Sintió como Thor comenzaba a soltarlo y sintió miedo. Se había dado cuenta de que Loki estaba sucio y usado y lo dejaría. Se tenso inmediatamente en sus brazos y apretó con mas fuerza la playera. Thor notó esto y besó su frente.

“Tranquilo hermoso, solo te pondremos algo para cubrirte, esta haciendo frio afuera” le susurró acariciando su cabello, esa mano si le gustaba. No veía a quien estaba con Thor, le costaba abrir los ojos. Soltó la playera de Thor y dejo que le pusieran una enorme sudadera. “demonios Thor, lo mataré” dijo la voz. 

“Llévalo a la casa, de aquí en mas me encargo yo. Tu no te preocupes que tendrá su merecido.” Dijeron algo mas pero Loki ya no entendía nada. La seguridad que le daban los brazos de Thor le ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gustara el capitulo. Me cuesta aún trabajo escribir escenas de este estilo. Pero Loki ya está a salvo y las cosas irán mejorando. Fandral probablemente ya no será un problema.  
> Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y kudos que me motivan a seguir publicando. :3


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era real, Thor era real.

Habían encontrado a Loki en una especie de sótano. Fandral lo estaba ahorcando. Steve lanzó al hombre lejos de Loki y Thor alcanzo a atrapar a Loki antes de que cayera de golpe contra el suelo y se arrodillo junto a él. Escuchaba como molían a golpes a Fandral y Tony les decía que pararan, que lo quería vivo.

Pero por ahora eso no le importaba a Thor, su Loki estaba casi muerto, casi completamente desnudo en ese frio. No quería imaginar como habían tratado a Loki como para que pensara que todo era un sueño y mucho menos para que se asustara hasta el punto de gritar cuando lo separaron de la pared, rogando porque lo volvieran a amarrar sino lo castigarían. 

Tony les dijo que el se encargaría de Fandral y Thor accedió. No podía imaginarse separarse de Loki en esos momentos y menos cuando este se aferraba con tanta fuerza a su playera. 

“Ve con Natasha y Bruce, no lo lleves a ningún hospital, harán muchas preguntas” Thor lo miro aterrado, como no lo iba a llevar a un hospital, a duras penas respiraba.

“No te preocupes Thor, yo me encargare” lo tranquilizo Bruce guiándolo al auto. Natasha ya los esperaba en el asiento del conductor. Thor se deslizó en el trasero sin separase de Loki. Bruce entró en el del copiloto. 

“Despiértalo” le ordenó Natasha antes de arrancar.

“No” respondió Thor enojado, como se le ocurría “acaba de quedarse dormido, no lo despertaré”

“Hazlo, si se despierta de pronto se asustara mas de lo que hará si lo despierta ahora. Despiértalo para que vea como nos alejamos de esa casa. Y debes mantenerlo así hasta que Bruce cure sus heridas” Thor dudó, Loki se veía tan tranquilo dormido, no quería ver de nuevo esa expresión de horror y desesperación que había visto al momento de sacarlo del sótano. “confía en mi” le pidió Natasha. Thor asintió.

“Loki” le susurró acariciando su mejilla “hermoso, necesito que despiertes” 

Loki despertó sobresaltado, comenzó a moverse con desesperación. Fue cuando comenzó a gritar que Thor lo abrazó con fuerza. 

“Tranquilo hermoso, aquí estoy” le dijo continuando con el abrazo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Loki relajarse bajo sus brazos. 

“Thor” chillo Loki, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ya no se veían de un verde tan brillante. Estaban opacos, como si les hubieran succionado toda la vida. Loki comenzó a temblar y Thor paso una mano por su espalda y trazo círculos, esperando tranquilizar un poco a su asustado novio. Beso su frente, pero parecía no dejar de temblar.

“Estas bien, pero tienes que estar despierto hasta que lleguemos a casa” le dijo Thor aun sin lograr que se tranquilizara “tranquilo bebe, aquí estoy ya nada te pasará” 

Loki se hizo bolita sobre sus piernas y parecía intentar ocupar el menor espacio posible sobre el cuerpo de Thor. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

“No bebe, déjame ver tu cara, no puedo dejar que te duermas” le dijo Thor levantando el rostro de Loki con mucho cuidado. La delicada cara de Loki estaba muy magullada, tenia cortadas por todo el rostro y marcas de manos en el cuello, en el lugar donde lo había sostenido Fandral cuando llegaron. Quería apartar la vista, su estomago no aguataba ver a Loki en ese estado, bajo las mangas de la sudadera que le pusieron se veían las marcas de las esposas, casi no tenia piel en estas. Thor notaba como Loki se tensaba y temblaba cada que el auto giraba o sonaba algún claxon. Necesitaba que llegaran a casa. 

“Thor” balbuceaba Loki entre sollozos, pasaba sus manos por su pecho, como si no creyera que fuera real. 

“Aquí estoy hermoso” Thor besó la frente de Loki y quitó un cabello de su rostro, puso una mano en la mejilla de Loki y este le regalo la sonrisa mas triste y dolorida que había visto. Loki asintió y no separó su vista del rostro de Thor. 

“Llegamos” anunció Natasha.

Thor asintió y abrazó con fuerza a Loki. Bruce le ayudó a bajarlo del auto, lo cual fue en verdad complicado. Cada que Thor se movía o lo soltaba un poco para ayudarse a bajar del carro, Loki comenzaba a gritar. 

Por fin lograron entrar a los departamentos y Thor se sentó en el sillón mas próximo, acomodando a Loki sobre sus piernas.

“Tengo que revisarlo” le dijo Bruce acercando una silla y se sentó frente a ellos, acerco con cuidado una mano y tocó el rostro de Loki, este retrocedió acercándose mas a Thor. El rostro de Bruce se vio atacado por una mueca de dolor “soy Bruce, no te haré daño. Necesito ver tus heridas” 

Loki asintió y se alejó un poco de Thor, quien le ayudó a quitarse la sudadera. Bruce emitió un ruido al ver el cuerpo de Loki, estaba muy delgado. No imaginaba lo poco que debía comer para verse así en tan pocos días. Tenia moretones por todo el cuerpo y marcas de mordidas. Bruce comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de Loki, dijo que todo era solo superficial, hasta que toco su costado y Loki grito emitiendo un horrible chillido, se alejó de Bruce y abrazó el cuerpo de Thor trepando en él.

“Tranquilo, hermoso. Tranquilo” dijo Thor acariciando el cabello de Loki, lo meció hasta que se fue tranquilizando.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar de nuevo, estaba mareado y su cuerpo le dolía. Las nauseas aumentaron cuando Bruce tocó sus costillas, saltó del regazo de Thor y cayó al suelo, vomito por segunda vez ese día, ahora solo era agua. 

Sintió como Thor lo tomaba por la cintura y lo acomodaba contra su cuerpo, intentó quitarse del abrazo, estaba sucio y olía mal. Lo sabía era un ser asqueroso y roto y no se merecía el cariño de Thor. 

“No Thor” dijo intentando quitarse mientras vomitaba de nuevo, pero Thor no lo soltó, sostuvo su cabello y masajeó con cariño su espalda.

“Esta bien amor” intentó tranquilizarlo Thor, pero Loki sabia que nada estaba bien, aún ni siquiera podía comprender que no era un sueño, no era un sueño, no era un sueño. Tenia que seguir repitiéndoselo para que no le diera un ataque de pánico. Dirigió su mirada a Thor que lo sostenía entre sus brazos, lo llevó de nuevo hacía el sillón.

“Loki, tengo que revisar tus costillas, no creo que estén rotas. Solamente lastimadas” le dijo Bruce, hablándole con tranquilidad, como si se fuera a romper si le hablara con un tono de voz fuerte. Loki asintió repitiéndose que Bruce no le haría daño.   
Sus costillas dolían mucho y cada que Bruce pasaba su mano sobre ellas sentía un dolor punzante recorrer todo su cuerpo. No se quejaría ya que cada vez que lo hacia Bruce parecía entristecerse. 

“Intentare llamar de nuevo a Benedict” interrumpió Natasha entrando en la habitación, ofreciéndole un baso de agua a Loki. No, Benedict no podría saberlo, si lo sabia Ben lloraría y se sentiría culpable. No podía permitir que mas personas se sintieran preocupadas por lo que le sucedía.

“NO” gritó Loki con fuerza, lastimando de nuevo su garganta y tomando a Natasha por la playera. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo con la idea de imaginar como lo vería Benedict, no había querido ver a Thor a los ojos, el mismo miedo de que apareciera esa mirada “no le digas a Ben, por favor” miro hacia el suelo. Esos ojos de tristeza, esa lastima que aparecía. Lo hacían sentirse tan débil. 

“Esta bien, no le diremos” dijo Thor abrazándolo con fuerza, dejo que Thor acariciara su cabello “ya no hables Loki, no quiero que lastimes mas tu garganta” Loki asintió agradeciendo la propuesta de Thor, la verdad era que realmente comenzaba a molestarle. 

“Tendré que vendarte, pero creo que antes podrías querer ducharte” le propuso Bruce, pero la idea de estar solo lo aterro. 

Sabia que tendría que ducharse, olía muy mal y estaba sucio, tenia orines, sangre, semen y vomito pegado a su cuerpo; y aún así Thor lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello como si Loki fuera lo mas preciado que existiera. Bruce tomaba su mano como si importara. Contra todo lo que creía habían ido a buscarlo. Tenía amigos. 

“¿Hermoso?” preguntó Thor viéndole a los ojos, esos ojos azules que no lo miraban con asco, ni lastima. Podía ver amor en ellos. Amor. 

Thor se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios, no fue un besó largo, fue uno corto y dulce. Thor le sonrió con ternura y besó su frente, acaricio su cabello y besó su boca de nuevo.

“Te amo. Te amo tanto Loki. Perdón” Thor había comenzado a llorar, gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro. Thor parecía estar tan roto, pero aún así le sonreía “perdón por no haberme detenido a escuchar. Perdón por no haber confiado en ti. Perdón”

“No, no Thor” Loki levantó su mano con mucho trabajo, sus músculos le pedían que no la moviera pero tenia que detener las lagrimas de Thor “no es tu culpa. No llores amor, no llores” Thor negó con la cabeza y se acerco para besarlo de nuevo “es mi culpa”

Con esas ultimas palabras, todo dentro de el se quebró. Si no fuera tan débil y tan cobarde, nada hubiera sucedido y Thor no estaría llorando. Ni Bruce se vería triste. Sintió como el aire le faltaba y temblores recorrían su cuerpo, mientras intentaba detener las lagrimas, mientras intentaba dejar de llorar. Era real, Thor era real. Y lo amaba a pesar de estar roto, lo besaba a pesar de estar sucio. El llanto se fue intensificando. Sintió como Thor lo acomodó y se abrazo a su cuerpo. Había tenido tanto miedo, pero ahora era como si hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla. Thor se quedó a su lado hasta que dejo de llorar, cuando pudo tranquilizarse lo cargo hasta el baño de una de las habitaciones y lo sentó.

“Tienes que ducharte para que Bruce pueda comenzar a curarte” le dijo Thor con mucho cariño “Jarvis, puedes preparar una ducha tibia para Loki” pregunto Thor a alguien a quien Loki no podía ver en la habitación.

“De inmediato señor Odinson, el señor Tony me pidió que les informara que viene de camino, ha dicho que se ha encargado de la peste y quiere que les pregunte de que quieren su hamburguesa” respondió la voz y Loki recordó a Jarvis, el mayordomo electrónico de Tony. 

“Hola Jarvis” saludo Loki, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba, no desde que no iba mas a su casa. No es que no le agradara, desde que salía con Thor, pasaban mucho tiempo en el Aleph y cuando tenía problemas en casa iba a quedarse con Thor.

“Hola Lokes, me alegro que te encuentres bien” sonrió al escuchar como el IA de Tony seguía hablándole tan familiar a diferencia de cómo le hablaba a los demás. 

Dejó que Thor levantara su cuerpo desnudo y lo sumergiera en agua tibia.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sostuvo con fuerza la playera de Thor cuando vio que Clint comenzó a llorar.

Cargó a Loki con mucho cuidado, a pesar de que Bruce le dijo que no había ninguna herida mayor mas que la de sus costillas, Loki tenía heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo y debía tener cuidado de no lastimarlo aún mas. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Loki y otra debajo de sus piernas, lo levantó con mucha facilidad, no pesaba nada. Sintió muchas ganas de llorar al ver a su novio tan débil, tan frágil y tan roto. 

“Voy a bajarte, hermoso” le dijo Thor a Loki, este solo asintió. Le preocupaba mucho la reacción de Loki, parecía estar en estado de shock, no reaccionaba, ni hablaba. 

Sentó a Loki con mucho cuidado en el fondo de la tina, este se quejó cuando su cuerpo tocó el agua, toda la suciedad comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo dejando entrever nuevas heridas. Loki intentaba acomodarse inútilmente en la tina. 

Loki gimió algo que Thor no alcanzó a escuchar y se acerco mas, inclinándose junto a Loki.

“¿Qué sucede?” le preguntó pasando una mano por su cabello.

“Sácame”

“¿Qué?”

“ SACAME, SACAME DEL AGUA, por favor Thor. Sacame” gimió Loki agitándose y por consiguiente solo logrando lastimarse mas. Thor reaccionó inmediatamente, se sentó en la orilla de la tina y levantó a Loki, sacándolo del agua. Lo sentó en sus piernas, estaba temblando incontrolablemente, tenía sus delgadas manos cerradas en dos puños y estaban apretados contra su pecho. Parecía intentar concentrarse en algo. Thor lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a mecerlo. Sintió como Loki se fue relajando entre sus brazos “perdón, perdóname Thor, perdón” Thor elevó la cara de Loki, parecía que estuviera intentando no llorar mientras se disculpaba. 

“No pasa nada hermoso” le dijo Thor besando su frente. Entró Tony al baño, con algo de ropa y les sonrió tristemente.

“¿Qué sucedió?” preguntó preocupado, tenía algo de sangre en la playera y se veía muy agitado, Thor escondió el rostro de Loki en su hombro cuando emitió un quejido al ver la ropa de Tony “¿Por qué gritaba Loki?”

“Está bien” respondió Thor con tranquilidad “creo que el agua lastimo sus heridas, tendré que ver como limpiar su cuerpo para que Bruce pueda curarlo”

Tony asintió dejando la ropa y salió de la habitación. Thor podría jurar que vio como una lagrima escapaba de su rostro. Loki había pasado de tener sus manos en su pecho a rodear la cintura de Thor. Sentía como Loki temblaba. 

“Déjame limpiarte” le dijo Thor a Loki. Loki asintió separando sus brazos de Thor y enderezándose en sus piernas, no había rastro de que Loki había llorado, perecería estar aguantando, lo cual lastimó aún mas a Thor “necesito que te sientes sobre ese banco para poder hacerlo ¿crees que puedas o traigo a alguien a ayudar?” Loki negó con la cabeza.

“Puedo yo solo” murmuró con voz quebradiza, Thor asintió y lo sentó en el banco, le pidió a Jarvis que preparara agua limpia y tomo algunas toallas. Tomó la mano de Loki mientras espero que el agua estuviera lista, la puso en su rostro y cerró los ojos, no podía ver mucho tiempo el cuerpo de Loki, beso la mano aun sin abrir los ojos. Fue cuando comenzó a sentir que acariciaban su cabello que elevó la vista y vio que Loki le sonreía con ternura “estaré bien Thor. Estas aquí” afirmó su novio. 

“Si, aquí estoy” le afirmó a Loki besando su frente y humedeciendo una toalla, separando su mirada de la de Loki, no quería que viera las lagrimas. Se limpió los ojos antes de girarse de nuevo. Vio a Loki quien asintió, dándole permiso para comenzar. Empezó por el rostro, acariciándolo como si fuera a romperse, quito la suciedad del cuerpo de una persona que amaba, suciedad que representaba todo lo que Loki había vivido los últimos días, representaba que Thor no había podido protegerlo. Limpió el cuerpo de Loki con tal cuidado que parecía que si aplicaba mucha presión Loki no aguantaría. 

La suciedad fue desapareciendo, pero por más agua que aplicara las heridas y moretones seguían ahí. Por más veces que lo intentara no podía curar a Loki. Tomó sus pies heridos y los besó. Loki se agachó hasta tomar el rostro de Thor entre sus manos y lo besó.

“Gracias” le dijo besándolo de nuevo “gracias por encontrarme” 

Thor solo asintió, si hablaba su voz se quebraría y debía ser fuerte para Loki. Lo envolvió con una toalla y lo cargó a la sala. Ahí los esperaba Bruce, con un botiquín a su lado. Thor sentó a Loki junto a él en el sillón, dejando espacio para que Tony pudiera sentarse del otro lado. El hombre ya se había cambiado de ropa y se había dado una ducha. Le susurro algo al oído y Loki asintió, Thor miró extrañado como a la vez Tony le asentía a Clint. Éste se acercó y se hincó frente a Loki, Thor nunca había visto a su amigo temblar.

“Lo siento” le dijo a Loki sin verlo a los ojos “perdóname Loki, lo siento” Loki lo miró impresionado y después dirigió la mirada a Thor como si no entendiera lo que sucedía. 

“¿Por qué me pides disculpas?” preguntó Loki inocentemente, causando que Clint comenzara a llorar.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sostuvo con fuerza la playera de Thor cuando vio que Clint comenzó a llorar. Su mente estaba nublosa y le costaba aun trabajo comprender por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No entendía porque lloraba, mucho menos porque se disculpaba. Pensaba que no era del agrado del amigo de Thor. 

“¿Thor?” preguntó Loki preocupado, había hecho algo malo, lo sabía. Había logrado lastimar a alguien más, se hubiera movido para sentarse junto a Clint y pedirle que no llorara, que por favor se detuviera. El joven no había hecho nada malo. Pero no podía moverse porque Bruce estaba curando su cuerpo. Thor no separaba la mirada de su amigo y al parecer no había escuchado a Loki, así que suspiró y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia Clint y tocó su hombro. Clint se limpió las lagrimas con la mano antes de voltear a ver de nuevo a Loki, sabía que si no le perdonaba el pelinegro sería lo mas normal.

“No, no llores” le pidió Loki a Clint “estoy bien, no es tu culpa” miro a Tony pidiéndole ayuda, nunca había sido bueno con los sentimientos, si no podía con los suyos menos con los demás “todo esta bien”

“¿Todo esta bien?” preguntó ahora sin tanta seguridad, en el rostro de todos había mucho dolor y lo miraban como si estuviera roto. Agachó la vista y la dirigió a Bruce que vendaba sus tobillos. Todo era tan irreal, como si fuera un sueño. Tony se paró de su lugar y salió de la habitación, seguido de Clint y Natasha. “no, no fue real. Fue solo una pesadilla” comenzó a balbucear. No había sido real. La oscuridad, el dolor, el miedo, el olor, esas manos, esa voz, fue todo una horrible pesadilla. “NO, NO” quitó sus brazos de las manos de Bruce y removió las vendas que acababa de colocar “no.. no” casi no había piel en estas, solo sangre y la muestra de que había sido real. Sintió unos brazos rodearlo y Thor lo jaló hacia él. Enterró su rostro en la nuca de Thor “no fue real” continuó repitiéndose como un mantra. 

“¿Loki?” Thor tomó su rostro con delicadeza, había extrañado tanto esas grandes manos. “vamos a descansar” se sentía tan exhausto para contestar así que se limitó a asentir. Thor lo cargó y lo llevó a alguna habitación. 

Agradeció la suavidad de la cama, su cuerpo y su mente la agradecieron. Cuando vio que Thor se levantaba de la cama, sintió el pánico apoderarse de él “¿a donde vas?” le preguntó aterrado. 

“Solo iré a cambiarme de ropa amor. Estaré en esta habitación” le aseguró Thor besando su mejilla y acariciando su cabello. “y también necesitas algo de ropa, te prestaré la mía. ¿Cómo están tus costillas?” la voz de Thor era cariñosa y llena de amor, un amor que Loki sabia no merecer.

“Duelen, pero están bien. Y si me gustaría ponerme algo de ropa” susurró de nuevo, sin mirar a los ojos a Thor. Apretó sus manos contra las cobijas, entendía que Thor no lo quisiera desnudo. Observó su cuerpo y lo pensó, el tampoco se querría. Se abrazó intentando protegerse de sus propios fantasmas. No había notado que estaba llorando hasta que Thor limpió sus lagrimas.

“O podemos dormir así” le susurró acomodándose en la cama y a Loki junto a él. 

“Perdóname Thor, perdón” sollozó Loki acercándose más a su novio. 

“No quiero que te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo” le dijo con ternura Thor besando su frente y acariciando con cuidado su espalda. Se escucho como comenzaba a llover y Loki cerró los ojos. 

“¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?” le preguntó quedándose dormido.

“Te lo prometo” 

La oscuridad lo envolvía de nuevo. El olor era insoportable y no podía moverse bien, había cadenas por todos lados. Tenia miedo. Thor no estaba ahí. Thor no estaba. Escuchó los pasos de Fandral acercarse y se arrastró a una orilla, intentando no ocupar nada de espacio. Si no lo veían no podrán hacerle daño, pero como siempre el hombre lo encontró. “hola gatito” le susurró al tiempo que lamía su oreja. Loki suplicó que lo dejaran, pero Fandral lo obligó a tener sexo, le dolía y lloraba, pero solo hacia enojar a Fandral. Gritó por ayuda, pero solo dolía. Y al día siguiente era aun peor, los golpes le dolían y las nauseas aumentaban. Y Fandral siempre llegaba, tocaba su cuerpo y le decía que nadie lo buscaría. “Ni tus padres te quieren, nadie vendrá por ti”

Despertó sudado, no sabía donde estaba. Volteó hacía todos lados, no había nadie. Thor, él le había prometido que estaría ahí. Algo debía haberle pasado. 

“THOR, THOR” sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no podía respirar “THOR” se paró de la cama pero cayó, sus piernas no podían soportar su peso. “THOR, AHHHHH, THOR” no podía moverse. Algo había sucedido. Si Thor no estaba Fandral iría por él, lo encerraría y todo estaría oscuro, no veía nada. Todo estaba tan oscuro “THOR” suplicó de nuevo. 

Todo comenzó a tornarse borroso, pero alcanzó a escuchar que la puerta se abría de golpe y Thor entraba corriendo, seguido de Tony y Natasha. Comenzó a ahogarse en su llanto y estiró su brazo hacía su novio. Este se hincó con rapidez a su lado y lo cargó en brazos. 

“Loki, amor” le llamaba Thor preocupado “aquí estoy, perdón, aquí estoy”

Sintió como su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse, tocó el cuerpo y el rostro de Thor para cerciorarse de que era real. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo era comenzó a golpear su pecho con todas las fuerzas que sus débiles brazos le permitían.

“Mentiroso, mentiroso. Lo prometiste” las lagrimas no paraban de salir “me lo prometiste”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, todo mejorará. Loki estará bien.  
> :3 gracias por leer y por sus kudos.   
> Ahora estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, esta mas fuerte que éste y es ironfrost. En cuanto termine de publicar este comenzaré a subir el otro.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero ahora, Loki estaba seguro que deseaba a Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene una escena de sexo entre Thor y Loki, si les molesta o no les gusta este tipo de tema pueden saltárselo.

Thor no sabía que hacer, así que solo sostuvo a Loki y le dejo llorar y grítale. Se lo merecería, no había estado ahí cuando Loki se había despertado. Estaba muy agitado y no paraba de llorar, nunca había visto a Loki actuar de esa manera, siempre, a pesar de todo, se había portado como una persona seria y fuerte. Y en estos momentos lo veía quebrarse entre sus brazos. 

“Prometiste estar aquí cuando despertara” suspiró Loki dejándose de mover. Thor acomodó a Loki sobre sus piernas y este se aferró a su playera, tomó una cobija de la cama y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Loki con ella “lo prometiste”

“Lo se, lo lamento Loki” le dijo Thor besando su frente. 

“Me dio mucho miedo” le dijo Loki sollozando al tiempo que lo veía a los ojos, Thor acercó su cabeza hasta que su frente tocó la de Loki. 

“Nada te sucederá” 

“Pensé que Fandra...” las palabras de Loki se cortaron con un sollozo.

“Ese nunca te hará daño de nuevo, me he encargado de eso” dijo Tony interrumpiendo en la conversación. “nunca podrá de nuevo tocar a alguien” la voz de Tony le dio escalofríos, estaba tan fría y llena de odio. “ahora creo que nosotros nos retiramos. Pero Lokes” Loki elevó su mojada vista hacia Tony y este se agachó junto a Thor y tomó a Loki de la mejilla sonriendo con ternura “ todos nosotros, hasta ese bruto cerebro de pájaro” dijo señalando a Clint, sacando una sonrisa del rostro de Loki “todos te queremos mucho. Mucho mas de lo que te imaginas y no dejaremos que te suceda nada, te protegeremos.” dicho eso Tony salió de la habitación seguido de todos los demás, dejando a Thor y a Loki solos. 

“¿También tú?” pregunto Loki cuando todos hubieron dejado la habitación.

“¿También yo que? Hermoso” preguntó Thor cargando a Loki y sentándose en la cama. 

“¿Me quieres?”

“Más que nunca” respondió Thor besando la frente de Loki y después sus labios.

Había pasado un mes desde que encontraron a Loki, iba mejorando, pero aún no podía estar solo en un cuarto y las pesadillas seguían atacándolo. Las heridas iban cerrando poco a poco, pero las cicatrices se quedaban. Thor había decidido que prefería no saber que había sucedido con Fandral. Loki aún no podía pronunciar o escuchar el nombre sin sufrir un ataque de pánico. Thor y sus amigos, incluyendo a Tony y a Bruce se turnaban para cuidar de Loki. En un principio era difícil ya que los primeros días no se podía separar de Thor, pero eventualmente comenzó a confiar mas en los demás. 

También Loki había decidido no regresar a la escuela ni a su casa por el momento, a pesar de las dudas decidieron que era mejor dejar a Loki tomar la decisión. Igual que le dejaron no decirle nada a Benedict, Thor sabía que el entrenador sospechó cuando fueron a visitarlo en el momento en que regreso. Loki se veía nervioso y no soltó la mano de Thor en toda la visita, se despidieron cuando Thor sintió que Loki tendría un ataque de pánico. 

Poco a poco comenzaba a ver al viejo Loki salir de su caparazón, pero aun así sabía que nunca recuperaría a su Loki por completo. Siempre vería el miedo y la soledad en esos verdes ojos, Loki lloraba en silencio siempre que creía que nadie lo escuchaba, no podría dormir en un cuarto oscuro en mucho tiempo, no podría confiar en los demás. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Thor era que Loki no había pedido ir a patinar. Pensó que sería lo primero que su novio haría al regresar. Había hablado de sus preocupaciones con Bruce, pero solo le había dicho que le diera tiempo. Y si, Thor sabia que era lo que necesitaba. Tiempo. 

Actualmente Thor se estaba dando su primera ducha en días, agradecía el agua fría en su cuerpo y le ayudaba a despertarse, la noche anterior había sido difícil para Loki y por consiguiente para el también. 

“¿Thor?” Loki había entrado en el baño.

“Aquí estoy hermoso ¿sucede algo?”

“No” respondió Loki, vio como se acercaba la sombra de su novio a través de la bañera empañada, Loki abrió la puerta de esta y se metió en ella junto con Thor, aún le dolía ver el cuerpo de Loki “solo quería ver como estabas, perdón por no dejarte dormir anoche” le dijo acercándose a el y abrazándolo. Thor agradecía ahora aun mas el agua fría, envolvió a Loki también en sus brazos y lo cargó, este lo rodeo con sus piernas. 

“No te preocupes hermoso” le dijo besando sus labios. Introdujo su lengua y jugó con la de Loki. “esta bien” Loki le regreso el beso y sintió su semi-erección. Por dios, Loki sería su muerte. Comenzó a besar su cuello y bajó su mano hasta tenerla bajo las nalgas de Loki, este había comenzado a mover su cintura contra la de Thor, frotando su pene ya erecto contra Thor. 

“Te amo Thor” le susurró Loki antes de morder su oreja, Thor caminó hasta que tuvo a Loki acorralado contra una pared. 

“¿Estas bien con esto?” preguntó Thor separándose del beso.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki vio directamente a los ojos a Thor, como hacía mucho que no hacia. Entendía la preocupación de su novio. La ultima vez que lo habían intentado le había dado un ataque de pánico, terminando en llanto. Se odiaba por ser tan débil, se odiaba por recordar. Sabía que Thor tenía miedo de lastimarlo, pero había sido una semana después de que lo rescataran. Estaban los dos en la cama, Loki se había acercado a Thor y había comenzado a besar su cuello. La pierna de Thor se puso entre las de Loki, intentando disminuir el espacio entre ellos, fue en el momento en que sintió la erección de Thor que comenzó a asustarse, pero decidió no decir nada. Continuó besando a Thor, este se quitó la playera y se giró para quedar sobre Loki. Sintió como comenzaba a asfixiarse, pero Thor, quien tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Loki no se había dado cuenta. La mano del rubio comenzó a bajar hasta llevar a su pantalón. No, no, no, no. Pero no dijo nada, dejo que el miedo lo fuera consumiendo. Thor no te hará daño, el no es Fandral. Con el nombre cruzando por su cabeza, el miedo termino por apoderarse de el. No recuerda muy bien lo que sucedió, cuando Loki regreso en si, se encontraba entre los brazos de Thor, quien lo mecía con suavidad y pasaba una mano por su cabello alternado entre “todo esta bien amor”, “no te hare daño hermoso”

Cuando Loki se atrevió a ver el rostro de Thor, éste estaba lleno de lagrimas. No podía decir mas que lo siento, lo cual sabia lastimaba mas a Thor. Le explicó. Por mas miedo y vergüenza que tuvo, le contó. Le platicó todo lo que había sucedido el tiempo que estuvo encerrado con Fandral. Cada que le platicaba algo Thor besaba sus labios o su frente. Y lloró. Thor lloró por él, por lo que le había sucedido. Abrazó a Loki con fuerza y le dijo que lo amaba. Loki siguió contándole. Como aun sentía las manos de Fandral por su cuerpo, como aun cuando la oscuridad llegaba escuchaba “ven gatito”. Fue cuando le dijo que era lo que se merecía por ser tan cobarde, por ser tan débil que Thor, por alguna razón lo hizo callar. Besó su boca y lloró aun mas. Loki le suplicó que ya no llorara, que no merecía que lloraran por el. Que no merecía que ninguno de ellos pasara la noche velándolo. Thor no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. No mencionaron el evento en un silencioso acuerdo mutuo. 

Pero ahora, Loki estaba seguro que deseaba a Thor. Necesitaba tenerlo, necesitaba que lo hiciera suyo. 

“Estoy.. seguro” dijo jadeante bajando su mano hasta tenerla cerca del miembro de Thor, este lo acomodó hasta que ambos miembros duros se tocaron. Confiaba en Thor, sabía que no lo obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera, lo agarraba con cuidado, como su se fuera a romper. Cuando Thor tomó sus miembros y comenzó a frotarlos uno contra otro, Loki no pudo evitar emitir un quejido de placer. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Thor y se sostuvo de su cabello. 

“¿Confías en mi?” le preguntó Thor separándose de nuevo, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Besó los labios de Thor, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del rubio, dándole el paso a continuar. Thor le regresó el beso, el agua amortiguaba los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Loki cada que Thor frotaba sus penes juntos. Confiaba en Thor, le había tomado mas de un mes comprenderlo. Pero Thor tocaba su cuerpo con cariño, acariciaba su cintura y besaba su cuello.

“Hazme tuyo” le suplicó, moviendo con mas fuerza su cadera, golpeándola contra la de Thor, su respiración era agitada, apretó con mas fuerza sus piernas contra la cintura de Thor y se arqueó cuando este comenzó a acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que movía su miembro “maldita sea Thor” mordió el hombro de Thor y comenzó a succionar hasta marcarlo, bajó sus manos hasta alcanzar la entrepierna de Thor y comenzó a acariciarlas lentamente, haciendo gemir a Thor, continuó succionado diferentes partes de Thor, las cuales su boca alcanzaba, subió sus manos hasta alcanzar las bolas de Thor y comenzó a acariciarlas a ritmo que este movía sus miembros. “Bájame” le ordenó besando sus labios. El rubio solo asintió, Loki quería hacer esto. Quería sacar de su mente toda imagen de Fandral, todo el sabor, el olor y lo quería llenar de Thor, quería que el olor, la imagen ,el sabor, el color, todo Thor. 

Se agachó y comenzó a lamer la punta del pene de Thor, la respiración de Thor estaba agitada. Loki sonrió al ver el rostro de Thor sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de lujuria, deseo y amor. Comenzó a lamer el pene del rubio lentamente, tomó de nuevo las bolas de Thor entre sus manos y comenzó a moverlas al tiempo que introducía el miembro de Thor en su boca, comenzó a succionar en un principio con lentitud. Fue aumentando la rapidez cuando Thor comenzó a gemir su nombre. No tenía miedo, era Thor. El rubio se agarró de su cabello y comenzó a mover su cintura al ritmo en que Loki succionaba. 

“Dios mío Loki” gimió Thor casi gritando “me voy a..” Thor se vino en su boca y Loki se trago su semen, se levanto acariciando las piernas de Thor hasta llegar a su boca, lo beso mordiendo su labio inferior. Pasó sus manos por el rostro de Thor y entonces vio sus muñecas. Vio sus muñecas y recodó. Estaba sucio, estaba roto. Sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir y el miedo comenzaba a aparecer, nunca podría hacerlo bien. Soltó a Thor y comenzó a alejarse, hasta resbalar y caer en el suelo. 

“¿Loki?” preguntó Thor acercándose a el y levantándolo del suelo.

“No, lo siento, lo siento. Estoy sucio”

“Eres la persona mas hermosa que he visto. Eres la persona mas especial e importante que he tenido en mi vida, estoy orgulloso de estar a tu lado y de poder hacer esto contigo. No debes temer. Si me lo permites te lo demostrare” le dijo acariciando su rostro y besando su mejilla. Loki asintió, quería que Thor se lo demostrara. Quería a Thor y ya no aguantaría mas. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba enormemente. Y quería que Thor se sintiera de la misma manera sobre él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya falta poco en la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus kudos. Espero que las historia les guste.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Buenos días hermoso” lo saludó Thor acercándolo en un abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin... lo que muchos pedían.

Thor asintió cuando vio que Loki estaba de acuerdo. Odiaba a Fandral por hacer esto de Loki. Pero ahora Loki estaba entre sus brazos y le había demostrado la confianza que le tenia. 

“Hazme el amor” le susurró Loki cuando lo cargó, con esas palabras sintió a su miembro endurecerse de nuevo. Llevó a Loki a la cama y lo sentó en ella. Besó el cuello de su novio, dejando con sumo cuidado una marca. Una marca que decía que Loki era suyo, de nadie mas. 

Sabía que Tony debía tener uno por aquí, rebuscó en los cajones hasta que finalmente encontró uno, sacó el lubricante y embarró su mano con él. Se acercó de nuevo a un jadeante Loki que esperaba con ansias en la cama. Se agachó hasta quedar sobre él, besó sus labios, su cuello, fue bajando cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Loki. Lo haría viéndolo de frente, esos ojos verdes. Agarro con un brazo el delgado cuerpo de Loki y lo arrastró hasta que los dos quedaron completamente sobre la cama. Besó la nunca de su novio. 

“Voy a comenzar” le dijo a Loki mordiendo su labio inferior. Loki solo asintió, Thor podía ver los nervios en sus ojos, pero también una chispa de seguridad, amor, deseo. Acomodo las piernas de Loki para poder quedar entre ellas, comenzó a introducir un dedo por la entrada de Loki. Este gimió sosteniéndose del cuello de Thor, sacó el dedo y comenzó a introducir dos dedos. Beso el pezón de Loki y este rodeo su cintura con sus piernas. Paso a besar el cuello de Loki introduciendo el tercer dedo. Loki gimió aferrándose con fuerza al cabello de Thor. Había esperado tanto por esto. 

“Ya Thor” suplicó Loki jadeando, lo miró a los ojos e introdujo su pene en la entrada de Loki, este gimió de placer desviando la mirada al tiempo que una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo. 

“Veme a los ojos Loki” le pidió Thor besando su boca al tiempo que movía su miembro dentro de Loki, comenzó a moverlo con mayor rapidez cuando Loki abrió los ojos y casi gritó su nombre. Con su mano libre tomo el pene de Loki y lo movió al mismo ritmo que sus caderas. 

“Mas rápido Thor” gimió Loki, Thor sonrió respondiendo a sus suplicas. Loki comenzó a besar su nuca mientras sus manos viajaban por su espalda. Comenzó a aplicar mas fuerza en sus movimientos, haciendo gemir a Loki con cada uno. “Thor, maldita sea” dijo Loki besándolo con necesidad y lujuria, haciendo sonidos con su garganta que decían que deseaba mas. Estaba listo para darle a Loki todo lo que deseaba. “te necesito tanto Thor” admitió Loki separándose un momento del beso para regresar a él. Puso sus labios en la nuca de Loki, sentía que se iba a venir, pero quería aguantar mas. La respiración cálida de Loki en su nuca no ayudaba. Sintió el tacto de los labios de Loki en su garganta.

Thor gimió el nombre de Loki al tiempo que este pasaba su lengua por su rostro hasta llegar a su oreja. Sabia que no duraría mucho mas. Sintió como Loki se venia en su mano y no mucho después Thor hizo lo mismo dentro de su novio. Se lamió la mano llena de semen de Loki antes de dejar caerse junto a él. Limpió el resto con unos pañuelos que se encontraban en la mesa de noche, hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de Loki. 

“Thor” ronroneó Loki acercándose más a su cuerpo y acurrucándose contra él “¿Me quieres?” preguntó con una nota de tristeza en su voz, la inseguridad regresaba a su mente, Thor lo sabía. Besó la nuca de Loki quien había comenzado a llorar, lo rodeó con los brazos en forma protectora.

“Te quiero Loki. Mas de lo que podrías imaginar”

“Dímelo de nuevo” sollozó Loki. Thor se separó del abrazo y observó los ojos rojos de Loki y le sonrió con ternura.

“Te quiero hermoso” besó la boca de Loki.

“Me gusta cuando me llamas hermoso, amor” Loki se acurrucó de nuevo contra él. Olía delicioso, a dulce, sudor y sexo. En ese momento decidió que le gustaba el olor de Loki después del sexo, aspiró su cabello y enterró su nariz en este “¿me estas oliendo, amor?” rió Loki entre sus brazos.

“A mi me gusta cuando me llamas amor” 

“Eso..aghh..eres” dijo Loki bostezando, abrazó el cuerpo de Thor y se quedó dormido. Thor pasó un tiempo observándolo dormir entre sus brazos. Sintió una ola de felicidad llenar su cuerpo, había hecho el amor con Loki. Besó la frente de su novio y se acomodó al cuerpo de Loki para quedarse dormido. 

Las pesadillas llegaron mas entrada la noche. Thor se despertó desorientado, no imaginaba que después de lo que acababa de suceder Loki fuera a tener pesadillas. Se agitaba violentamente a su lado y parecía suplicar por aire. Las pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes, pero aún cuando sucedían era experiencias horribles para Thor.

“Amor, esta bien” dijo agitando el hombro de Loki, sabía que no debía cargarlo, la ultima vez ambos habían salido lastimados y Loki no había querido acercársele por días. “Loki, mi vida, despierta”

Loki despertó de golpe gritando. Sostenía su cabeza y negaba fervientemente. Thor puso una mano en su hombro, Loki se sobresalto pero en cuanto lo vio se arrastro hasta sentarse en sus piernas, estaba temblando y lloraba. Loki lloraba mucho últimamente y Thor se odiaba por no poder hacer nada. Comenzó a pasar una mano por el cabello de Loki hasta que se tranquilizó. Se paró de la cama con Loki en brazos y le pidió a Jarvis que encendiera la bañera.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las pesadillas seguían regresando, como un horrible recordatorio de lo que le había sucedido. Lloraba, de nuevo. Respiró varias veces intentado detener las lagrimas, debía ser fuerte, por Thor. 

No se había dado cuenta de que Thor lo estaba cargando y se dirigía al baño, hasta que le ordeno a Jarvis preparar agua tibia. Loki rodeó el cuello de Thor con sus brazos cuando comenzó a sentir que el rubio se sumergía en la tina, la cual apenas albergaba espacio para los dos. 

Sus músculos de destensaron y la pesadilla comenzó a desvanecerse en cuanto el agua tibia lo rodeó. Se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Thor, muy cansado como para abrir los ojos. Escuchó la risa de Thor y elevó la vista solo para recibir un beso por parte de su novio, el cual regresó gustoso. 

“Vamos hermoso, siéntate dándome la espalda” le pidió Thor acomodando su cuerpo, Thor tomó su rostro con cuidado y lo elevó un poco “déjame lavar tu cabello” Loki simplemente cerro los ojos y disfruto las manos de Thor viajar por su cabello. No se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a tararear hasta que Thor detuvo sus manos. Loki volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

“¿Sucede algo?” 

“Esa canción...” fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que canción había estado tarareando.

“Si” dijo apenado bajando la vista, separándola de los ojos de Thor “es la que tu madre le cantaba a Baldur por las noches” Thor no dijo nada así que decidió continuar hablando “la cantaba cuando creía que ya no podría mas, durante... me ayudaba a relajarme, a tener menos miedo. Me ayudaba a pensar que tal vez alguien podría estar buscándome.. me” no pudo continuar hablando porque los labios de Thor se encontraron con los suyos. Loki se giró para quedar de nuevo frente a Thor. Se separó del beso y lo vio directamente a los ojos “gracias” le susurró antes de envolverlo en un abrazo “por encontrarme, por haberme visto a mi entre tantas personas” lo besó en la mejilla “gracias por haberme elegido a mi” lo besó en la frente “gracias por las noche” lo besó en la barbilla “y por los días” lo besó en la nariz “gracias por haberme abrazado cuando yo creí que no valía nada” lo besó cerca de los labios “gracias por estar conmigo y cargar mis pedazos rotos” lo besó en los labios “gracias Thor, sin ti no se que haría” 

Los brazos de Thor rodearon la cintura de Loki y lo acercó a él, profundizando el beso y Loki se inundó de Thor, aspiró todo de él. Lo amaba y sabía que ya no podría vivir sin él. Tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos y juntó sus frentes. Había comenzado a llorar, estaba tan feliz de estar con Thor. 

“Gracias por existir Loki” sintió como el llanto se apoderaba de nuevo de él. Nunca en su vida imaginó que alguien le fuera a agradecer por existir. Besó de nuevo a Thor antes de acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. Thor rió en su cabello “creo que no sirve de nada un baño si solo nos acurrucamos en el agua” 

“A mi me gusta” ronroneó Loki besando el pecho de Thor, pasando sus manos por la espalda. 

Comenzó a succionar el cuello de Thor, hasta que supo que dejaría marca. Thor bajó rápidamente sus manos hasta que llegaron a las nalgas de Loki, sintió como comenzaba a crecer la erección. Loki comenzó a mover la cadera contra Thor y sonrió al sentir el pene duro de Thor contra el suyo. Bajó la mano hasta tener en ella los dos penes y comenzó a frotarlos. Thor gimió enterrando su rostro en la nuca de Loki y comenzó a mover la cadera golpeándola contra la de Loki. Thor mordió su hombro mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Loki. 

“Mas rápido Loki” suplicó Thor y Loki le hizo caso bajando su rostro hasta el pezón de Thor, el cual comenzó a succionar. Pasó su lengua rodeándolo. El movimiento aumentaba al ritmo que sus caderas se golpeaban una contra otra con mayor rapidez “maldita sea Loki” 

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, y aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos. Loki introdujo su lengua en la boca de Thor, sus dientes chocaron y sus lenguas bailaron. Loki sentía que se vendría en la bañera, pero no le importaba. Deseaba tanto a Thor. Solo separaba su boca cunado realmente necesitaba respirar. 

“Loki....” gimió Thor antes de venirse sobre la mano de Loki, ambos en el agua. Thor lo cargó fuera de la tina “creo que ese baño no sirvió de nada.”

“Yo podría bañarme así todos los días” respondió Loki mordiendo la oreja de Thor. 

“Tranquilo tigre” Thor lo recostó en la cama y se colocó junto a el “quiero dormir un rato mas” Thor paso un brazo a manera sobreprotectora por el cuerpo de Loki y lo abrazó hacia su cuerpo. 

“Acaricia mi cabello” le pidió Loki acurrucándose contra él y rodeándolo con los brazos “y canta algo para mi, si no me será imposible quedarme dormido” 

“A sus ordenes” rió Thor acariciando su cabello, comenzando a cantarle. Era una melodía que nunca en su vida había escuchado, así que supuso que la estaba inventando. Thor besó su frente y se quedó dormido rápidamente. 

Esta vez las pesadillas no llegaron y despertó en los brazos de Thor. Sonrió y besó los labios de su novio, despertándolo. 

“Buenos días hermoso” lo saludó Thor acercándolo en un abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios... perdón por no responder aún. Cuando tenga tiempo lo haré, pero los he leído todos y me motivan a seguir publicando.
> 
> Tres capítulos mas para terminar esta historia.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Diviértete, Hermoso” le dijo Thor despeinado su cabello y besando su frente.

“Buenos días amor” 

“Iré a preparar un desayuno, tu quédate aquí”

Loki asintió abrazando una almohada. Se veía tan hermoso dormido, sabia que tenía que hacerlo a pesar de las consecuencias, Loki lo necesitaba. Besó la frente de su novio y buscó unos pantalones a ciegas. Cuando se los puso salió a la cocina, donde encontró lo que buscaba, o mas bien a quién buscaba.

“Buenos días, que noche la de ustedes. Y que mañana, son un par ruidosos.” 

“Buenos días Tony” respondió Thor sonrojándose. Pero lo olvidó rápidamente, tenía que hablar rápido con el y con Bruce, antes de que Loki despertara “tengo que hablar contigo y con Bruce” comenzó a decir arrastrando una silla para poder sentarse en ella “es importante”

“Brucie, amor mío, sol de mis mañanas” gritó Tony, haciendo salir a un muy molesto Bruce de su dormitorio.

“Demonios Tony, te he dicho que no me llames así” se acercó a Tony y lo rodeó con sus brazos besando su cuello. 

“Aun así me amas bebé” Bruce asintió y besó de nuevo a Tony. Thor se aclaro la garganta interrumpiendo a la pareja. “Thor dice que tiene que hablar con nosotros y como tiene tanta prisa, supongo que es sobre nuestro querido Lokes”

“Si” respondió Thor indicándoles que se sentaran. 

“Bien grandulón somos todo oídos” dijo Tony después de haberse acomodado sobre Bruce.

“Bien, primero que nada, tenemos que decirle lo sucedido a Benedict”

“Lo sabemos, pero Lokes no quiere y nos gustaría respetar su decisión”

“Así como respetan su decisión de no ir a casa y de huir de sus padres. Si quiere seguir con su vida tiene que separarse de esa familia y Benedict es lo mas cercano que tiene a una familia, me parece mal que no sepa nada de lo sucedido. Supongo que él y Martin ya sospechan que algo sucedió”

“¿Qué propones?” preguntó Bruce interesado en lo que tenia que decir Thor

“Hoy le pediré a Natasha que lleve a Loki a patinar, hace mucho que no lo hace, le pediré que lo lleve a una pista lejana o de compras. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que llamaré a Benedict y le contaré todo lo que sucedió. Cuando llegue Loki, él estará aquí. Se que se enojará y que probablemente no reaccione bien... pero..”

“Te apoyamos” dijo Bruce golpeando a Tony en las costillas cuando estaba a punto de quejarse. 

“Gracias” 

“¿Respecto a su familia?”

“Lo acompañaré por sus cosas. Pensaba hablar con él en unos días sobre eso y después si no quiere regresar a esa casa por mi mejor” odiaba a los padres de Loki, lo cuales ni se habían preocupado por el, no se tomaron el tiempo de buscarlo. Los odiaba y quería alejar a Loki de ellos, pero no podría hacerlo sin que Loki decidiera que era momento de separarse de esa familia. 

“Yo iré con ustedes, tengo varias cosas que aclarar con Laufey” dijo Tony con odio en su voz. 

“Esta bien, entonces me retiro tengo una llamada que hacer” tomó su celular y le marco a su amiga.

-Hola Thor, ¿cómo sigue Loki?-

-Bien, tanto como podría estarlo-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso ¿Tu como estas?-

-Bien, cansado, pero todo va mejorando-

-Así se habla, corazón-

-¿Natt? Necesito pedirte un favor-

-Lo que quieras-

Thor le platicó todo lo que le había contado a Tony y a Bruce. Ella lo escuchó en silencio y le prometió que estaría en unas horas por Loki, pero que iría con Clint. Los dos llevarían a Loki a patinar y de compras. Cuando estuviera listo Thor debía llamarlos para regresar. Colgó despidiéndose de Thor y mandando saludos, desde lo de Loki todos se llevaban muy bien, tanto que habían comenzado a parecer una familia. Steve, Natasha y Clint visitaban cada día si es que podían. 

Diez minutos después de Natasha colgó, Loki salió corriendo de su habitación diciéndole emocionado a Thor que esa tarde saldría con Natasha. Thor solo le sonrió tristemente, seria un día muy largo.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba realmente emocionado de poder salir a una cita con Natasha, también iría Clint le agradaban bastante los dos. Aunque no hubiera hablado mucho con Clint, aún seguía culpándose por su secuestro y eso le molestaba a Loki. Ya había comentado eso varias veces con Natasha, pero esta le decía que no se preocupara que Clint era fuerte y que ella estaría a su lado. 

Una hora después de que la pelirroja le llamó ya estaba en su perta a por él. Loki estaba listo casi desde que recibió la llamada, irían a patinar, Natasha le había pedido clases aunque Loki pensaba que no las necesitaba. Corrió hacia la puerta y se despidió con un gran beso de Thor. 

“Diviértete, Hermoso” le dijo Thor despeinado su cabello y besando su frente.

Natasha lo tomó por el codo antes de salir y comenzó a platicarle de sus clases de artes marciales, lo cual hizo a Loki jurar nunca hacerla enojar. Caminaron hasta el auto donde Clint los esperaba, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Loki . Natasha asintió abriendo la puerta para él y rodeando el auto sentándose en el lugar del copiloto. 

“Bien, ahora que les parce si primero vamos a patinar, después por un helado y por ultimo de compras” propuso Natasha girando su cuerpo par poder ve a Loki a la cara quien le asintió entusiasmado. “nos divertiremos mucho, me preocupaba que si pasabas mas tiempo en esa casa te pusieras mas pálido y terminaras desapareciendo” Loki pateó el asiento de Natasha riendo al tiempo que ella se quejaba. Natasha se volteó y alcanzó a tomar el pie de Loki, lo hubiera tirado del asiento si no fuera porque Clint intervino.

“Basta ustedes dos. Compórtense” con un unísono uuuuu ambos se calmaron y llegaron riendo a una pista de hielo a las afueras de la ciudad. 

Natasha era muy buena aprendiendo a patinar, probablemente si hubiera querido hubiera sido medallista al igual que Loki. Y pensándolo bien a Loki le hubiera gustado ser su pareja. En cambio Clint era tan torpe, Loki se alegraba de haber llevado su celular para poder grabarlo. 

Le alegraba poder patinar, con lo que había sucedido ya no había podido entrar en las finales para poder clasificar, pero aunque le había afectado mucho en un principio el no poder patinar igual que antes, ahora hasta que Benedict le pidiera. Solo patinaría para él. Clint se caía por decima vez en la ultima hora y era ayudado por Natasha a salir de la pista. Era hora de ir por un helado. Antes de salir de la pista cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la música que solo el podía escuchar, saltando y girando, recibiendo varios aplausos inesperados y una realmente innecesaria ovación por parte de Natasha y Clint. 

No sabía que alguien pudiera consumir tanto helado hasta que vio a Natasha y a Clint hacerlo, ahora que lo pensaba ellos dos hacían muy buena pareja. El consumió su helado dejando a su mente vagar en todo lo que había sucedido durante el año, o los últimos meses. Antes de conocer a Thor nunca se hubiera imaginado el salir con personas que no fueran Ben, Tony o Bruce. Le alegraba, se sentía feliz. Las compras tomaron un poco mas de tiempo.

Loki y Natasha se probaron mucha, mucha ropa. A la pelirroja no hubiera nada que no se le viera bien, era realmente atractiva y todos los ojos que la seguían por los pasillos le ayudan a confirmar esa afirmación. Su cabello rojo brillante que contrastaba con su pálida piel, y esa esbelta y bien formada figura. De no ser gay hubiera salido felizmente con ella de haber podido. 

Salieron cargados de bolsas, todas pagadas de la billetera de Natasha, un regalo por la recuperación de Loki. Clint solo los seguía de lejos, gruñendo como había hecho durante todo el rato que estuvieron comprando. Solo se detenía cuando Natasha salía del vestidor con un nuevo conjunto. Ambos habían intentado que Clint se comprara o probara algo de ropa pero este no accedió, decidiendo que era mejor anclarse en un sillón a sentirse miserable mientras su novia y su amigo gay se probaban toda la ropa posible. 

Hubo unos momentos en los que Clint desapareció, pero pronto regreso con un gran arco en mano y unas flechas, con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Loki sabia que Clint era muy bueno en el arco, casi tan bueno como Natasha en artes marciales o el patinando. Pero nunca proyectaría al castaño utilizando un arco de ese tamaño. Cuando Loki le pregunto sobre el arco el humor de Clint mejoro y para deleite de Natasha, Loki tuvo que soportar una larga platica sobre arquería. 

Después de un día muy divertido y cansado, decidieron que era buen momento para regresar a casa. Loki iba muy feliz, había comprado varias cosas para el, pero también llevaba unas playeras y un videojuego para Thor, varias películas para Tony y una taza con un diseño extraño de un perro para Bruce. Debía agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por el ese ultimo mes. Si no hubiera sido por ellos Loki seguramente se hubiera vuelto loco. 

Conforme fueron acercándose a los departamentos de Tony, Loki comenzó a notar que algo andaba raro con Natasha y Clint, su humor había cambiado y parecían muy nerviosos, pero Loki decidió ignorarlo atribuyéndole su comportamiento al cansancio. Pues en realidad habían hecho muchas cosas y el se sentía igual de cansado. Solo pensaba en llegar y acurrucarse junto a Thor.

Cuando llegaron a los departamentos, sus acompañantes se excusaron un momento diciéndole que subiera primero. No les iba a decir que no, quería ducharse y comer algo y dormir. Pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta escucho exclamaciones inconformes y ¿llanto?. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo y lo que vio le hizo un nudo en el estomago. No.

Benedict estaba sentado en el sillón, sus ojos azules estaba hundidos y muy rojos. Parecía haber estado llorando. No. Martin lo tomaba de la mano, cuando otro sollozo se apodero de su cuerpo y comenzó a negar. Fue entonces cuando Loki comprendió lo que sucedía

“No” exclamó alejándose del lugar, pero llamando la atención de todos en la habitación. Salió corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. Ben lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi llegamos al final de la historia. Las cosas van a mejorar, Loki solamente tiene que hablar con Ben y su familia.   
> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios. :3


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Diviértete, Hermoso” le dijo Thor despeinado su cabello y besando su frente.

“Buenos días amor” 

“Iré a preparar un desayuno, tu quédate aquí”

Loki asintió abrazando una almohada. Se veía tan hermoso dormido, sabia que tenía que hacerlo a pesar de las consecuencias, Loki lo necesitaba. Besó la frente de su novio y buscó unos pantalones a ciegas. Cuando se los puso salió a la cocina, donde encontró lo que buscaba, o mas bien a quién buscaba.

“Buenos días, que noche la de ustedes. Y que mañana, son un par ruidosos.” 

“Buenos días Tony” respondió Thor sonrojándose. Pero lo olvidó rápidamente, tenía que hablar rápido con el y con Bruce, antes de que Loki despertara “tengo que hablar contigo y con Bruce” comenzó a decir arrastrando una silla para poder sentarse en ella “es importante”

“Brucie, amor mío, sol de mis mañanas” gritó Tony, haciendo salir a un muy molesto Bruce de su dormitorio.

“Demonios Tony, te he dicho que no me llames así” se acercó a Tony y lo rodeó con sus brazos besando su cuello. 

“Aun así me amas bebé” Bruce asintió y besó de nuevo a Tony. Thor se aclaro la garganta interrumpiendo a la pareja. “Thor dice que tiene que hablar con nosotros y como tiene tanta prisa, supongo que es sobre nuestro querido Lokes”

“Si” respondió Thor indicándoles que se sentaran. 

“Bien grandulón somos todo oídos” dijo Tony después de haberse acomodado sobre Bruce.

“Bien, primero que nada, tenemos que decirle lo sucedido a Benedict”

“Lo sabemos, pero Lokes no quiere y nos gustaría respetar su decisión”

“Así como respetan su decisión de no ir a casa y de huir de sus padres. Si quiere seguir con su vida tiene que separarse de esa familia y Benedict es lo mas cercano que tiene a una familia, me parece mal que no sepa nada de lo sucedido. Supongo que él y Martin ya sospechan que algo sucedió”

“¿Qué propones?” preguntó Bruce interesado en lo que tenia que decir Thor

“Hoy le pediré a Natasha que lleve a Loki a patinar, hace mucho que no lo hace, le pediré que lo lleve a una pista lejana o de compras. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que llamaré a Benedict y le contaré todo lo que sucedió. Cuando llegue Loki, él estará aquí. Se que se enojará y que probablemente no reaccione bien... pero..”

“Te apoyamos” dijo Bruce golpeando a Tony en las costillas cuando estaba a punto de quejarse. 

“Gracias” 

“¿Respecto a su familia?”

“Lo acompañaré por sus cosas. Pensaba hablar con él en unos días sobre eso y después si no quiere regresar a esa casa por mi mejor” odiaba a los padres de Loki, lo cuales ni se habían preocupado por el, no se tomaron el tiempo de buscarlo. Los odiaba y quería alejar a Loki de ellos, pero no podría hacerlo sin que Loki decidiera que era momento de separarse de esa familia. 

“Yo iré con ustedes, tengo varias cosas que aclarar con Laufey” dijo Tony con odio en su voz. 

“Esta bien, entonces me retiro tengo una llamada que hacer” tomó su celular y le marco a su amiga.

-Hola Thor, ¿cómo sigue Loki?-

-Bien, tanto como podría estarlo-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso ¿Tu como estas?-

-Bien, cansado, pero todo va mejorando-

-Así se habla, corazón-

-¿Natt? Necesito pedirte un favor-

-Lo que quieras-

Thor le platicó todo lo que le había contado a Tony y a Bruce. Ella lo escuchó en silencio y le prometió que estaría en unas horas por Loki, pero que iría con Clint. Los dos llevarían a Loki a patinar y de compras. Cuando estuviera listo Thor debía llamarlos para regresar. Colgó despidiéndose de Thor y mandando saludos, desde lo de Loki todos se llevaban muy bien, tanto que habían comenzado a parecer una familia. Steve, Natasha y Clint visitaban cada día si es que podían. 

Diez minutos después de Natasha colgó, Loki salió corriendo de su habitación diciéndole emocionado a Thor que esa tarde saldría con Natasha. Thor solo le sonrió tristemente, seria un día muy largo.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba realmente emocionado de poder salir a una cita con Natasha, también iría Clint le agradaban bastante los dos. Aunque no hubiera hablado mucho con Clint, aún seguía culpándose por su secuestro y eso le molestaba a Loki. Ya había comentado eso varias veces con Natasha, pero esta le decía que no se preocupara que Clint era fuerte y que ella estaría a su lado. 

Una hora después de que la pelirroja le llamó ya estaba en su perta a por él. Loki estaba listo casi desde que recibió la llamada, irían a patinar, Natasha le había pedido clases aunque Loki pensaba que no las necesitaba. Corrió hacia la puerta y se despidió con un gran beso de Thor. 

“Diviértete, Hermoso” le dijo Thor despeinado su cabello y besando su frente.

Natasha lo tomó por el codo antes de salir y comenzó a platicarle de sus clases de artes marciales, lo cual hizo a Loki jurar nunca hacerla enojar. Caminaron hasta el auto donde Clint los esperaba, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Loki . Natasha asintió abriendo la puerta para él y rodeando el auto sentándose en el lugar del copiloto. 

“Bien, ahora que les parce si primero vamos a patinar, después por un helado y por ultimo de compras” propuso Natasha girando su cuerpo par poder ve a Loki a la cara quien le asintió entusiasmado. “nos divertiremos mucho, me preocupaba que si pasabas mas tiempo en esa casa te pusieras mas pálido y terminaras desapareciendo” Loki pateó el asiento de Natasha riendo al tiempo que ella se quejaba. Natasha se volteó y alcanzó a tomar el pie de Loki, lo hubiera tirado del asiento si no fuera porque Clint intervino.

“Basta ustedes dos. Compórtense” con un unísono uuuuu ambos se calmaron y llegaron riendo a una pista de hielo a las afueras de la ciudad. 

Natasha era muy buena aprendiendo a patinar, probablemente si hubiera querido hubiera sido medallista al igual que Loki. Y pensándolo bien a Loki le hubiera gustado ser su pareja. En cambio Clint era tan torpe, Loki se alegraba de haber llevado su celular para poder grabarlo. 

Le alegraba poder patinar, con lo que había sucedido ya no había podido entrar en las finales para poder clasificar, pero aunque le había afectado mucho en un principio el no poder patinar igual que antes, ahora hasta que Benedict le pidiera. Solo patinaría para él. Clint se caía por decima vez en la ultima hora y era ayudado por Natasha a salir de la pista. Era hora de ir por un helado. Antes de salir de la pista cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la música que solo el podía escuchar, saltando y girando, recibiendo varios aplausos inesperados y una realmente innecesaria ovación por parte de Natasha y Clint. 

No sabía que alguien pudiera consumir tanto helado hasta que vio a Natasha y a Clint hacerlo, ahora que lo pensaba ellos dos hacían muy buena pareja. El consumió su helado dejando a su mente vagar en todo lo que había sucedido durante el año, o los últimos meses. Antes de conocer a Thor nunca se hubiera imaginado el salir con personas que no fueran Ben, Tony o Bruce. Le alegraba, se sentía feliz. Las compras tomaron un poco mas de tiempo.

Loki y Natasha se probaron mucha, mucha ropa. A la pelirroja no hubiera nada que no se le viera bien, era realmente atractiva y todos los ojos que la seguían por los pasillos le ayudan a confirmar esa afirmación. Su cabello rojo brillante que contrastaba con su pálida piel, y esa esbelta y bien formada figura. De no ser gay hubiera salido felizmente con ella de haber podido. 

Salieron cargados de bolsas, todas pagadas de la billetera de Natasha, un regalo por la recuperación de Loki. Clint solo los seguía de lejos, gruñendo como había hecho durante todo el rato que estuvieron comprando. Solo se detenía cuando Natasha salía del vestidor con un nuevo conjunto. Ambos habían intentado que Clint se comprara o probara algo de ropa pero este no accedió, decidiendo que era mejor anclarse en un sillón a sentirse miserable mientras su novia y su amigo gay se probaban toda la ropa posible. 

Hubo unos momentos en los que Clint desapareció, pero pronto regreso con un gran arco en mano y unas flechas, con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Loki sabia que Clint era muy bueno en el arco, casi tan bueno como Natasha en artes marciales o el patinando. Pero nunca proyectaría al castaño utilizando un arco de ese tamaño. Cuando Loki le pregunto sobre el arco el humor de Clint mejoro y para deleite de Natasha, Loki tuvo que soportar una larga platica sobre arquería. 

Después de un día muy divertido y cansado, decidieron que era buen momento para regresar a casa. Loki iba muy feliz, había comprado varias cosas para el, pero también llevaba unas playeras y un videojuego para Thor, varias películas para Tony y una taza con un diseño extraño de un perro para Bruce. Debía agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por el ese ultimo mes. Si no hubiera sido por ellos Loki seguramente se hubiera vuelto loco. 

Conforme fueron acercándose a los departamentos de Tony, Loki comenzó a notar que algo andaba raro con Natasha y Clint, su humor había cambiado y parecían muy nerviosos, pero Loki decidió ignorarlo atribuyéndole su comportamiento al cansancio. Pues en realidad habían hecho muchas cosas y el se sentía igual de cansado. Solo pensaba en llegar y acurrucarse junto a Thor.

Cuando llegaron a los departamentos, sus acompañantes se excusaron un momento diciéndole que subiera primero. No les iba a decir que no, quería ducharse y comer algo y dormir. Pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta escucho exclamaciones inconformes y ¿llanto?. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo y lo que vio le hizo un nudo en el estomago. No.

Benedict estaba sentado en el sillón, sus ojos azules estaba hundidos y muy rojos. Parecía haber estado llorando. No. Martin lo tomaba de la mano, cuando otro sollozo se apodero de su cuerpo y comenzó a negar. Fue entonces cuando Loki comprendió lo que sucedía

“No” exclamó alejándose del lugar, pero llamando la atención de todos en la habitación. Salió corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. Ben lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi llegamos al final de la historia. Las cosas van a mejorar, Loki solamente tiene que hablar con Ben y su familia.   
> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios. :3


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No” dijo Thor abrazando a Loki contra él “escúchame Loki”

Thor no dudó en salir corriendo tras Loki en cuanto lo vio desaparecer del marco de la puerta, realmente todos habían estado esperando una reacción así por parte de su novio. 

Había sido muy duro contarle lo sucedido a Ben, recibió mucha ayuda por parte de Bruce y de Tony ya que las palabras no tomaban forma. No podía decir lo que le había sucedido a Loki en voz alta, aún lo escuchaba llorar en las noches y sabía que aunque Loki parecía estar mejor, no era así. Nunca lo estaría. Hacía unos tres días habían intentado subir a un elevador del cual tuvieron que bajar inmediatamente porque a Loki le dio un ataque de pánico. Los ruidos fuertes lo sobresaltaban y pasaba días sin dormir. Pero le habían dicho que con el tiempo esas cosas disminuirían, y era lo que le dolía, la palabra que usaron ‘disminuirían´ no ‘terminarían’. Pero el estaría ahí para Loki. 

Ben no lo había tomado bien, nada bien. Paso por muchas etapas, desde una furia incontrolable, la incredulidad, un ataque de pánico que Martin ayudó a detener hasta el llanto. Ben lloraba en el momento en que Loki entró y salió corriendo. Thor se alegraba de practicar deportes, porque Loki era demasiado rápido y ágil. Tuvo suerte de alcanzarlo antes de que saliera del edificio. Lo tomó por el codo y lo jaló hacía él.

“Suéltame” gritó Loki intentando zafarse del agarre de Thor “no tenias derecho” comenzó a gritar con mas fuerza “suéltame, maldita sea, suéltame” Loki comenzó a golpear su pecho con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía. “te odio, no tenias derecho” 

“No” dijo Thor abrazando a Loki contra él “escúchame Loki”

“No quiero Thor, suéltame” Loki comenzó a retorcerse contra el cuerpo de Thor intentando soltarse pero estaba muy débil. 

“Tenia que saberlo, Loki mírame” le pidió a Loki cuando este dejo caer todo su peso sobre Thor, el pelinegro solo negó. “mírame por favor.”

“No tenias derecho a decírselo” lloró Loki en el hombro de Thor. Le dolía ver a Loki así, derrumbándose “ahora ya es real, todos me miraran como al débil, al que rompieron, al que usaron, al que vio... con Ben era diferente. No me miraba así, ahora es real” terminó rompiendo en llanto en los brazos de Thor. 

Thor cargó a Loki en sus brazos, este lo rodeó con los suyos y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Thor. Podía sentir las lagrimas y la cálida respiración de Loki en su cuello. Se aferraba con fuerza a la playera de Thor. Subió las escaleras con Loki en brazos, a pesar de que aún lo escuchaba sollozar. 

“Hermoso, voy a bajarte” Loki negó con la cabeza y enterró aun mas su rostro en el hombro de Thor. Thor solamente suspiro y asintió. Se sentó en una silla cercana.

“No” susurro Loki cuando Thor estaba acomodándose “por favor, llévame al cuarto. Sácame de aquí o me ahogare, sácame de aquí. Mañana hablaré, hoy no” la voz de Loki sonaba desesperada y Thor sabía que estaría a punto de llorar de nuevo, así que hizo lo que Loki le pidió. Pidió disculpas y se retiró de la habitación. 

Loki se separó de Thor y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Arrastró sus pies hasta que tocaron su pecho y los abrazó, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. A Thor le molestaba no poder ver su rostro, le molestaba no poder hacer nada por Loki.

“No te odio” dijo Loki después de un rato, veía a Thor con miedo “no podría odiarte, lo siento”

Thor se sentó a un lado de Loki y lo abrazó. Besó su frente y lo acurruco contra el. Loki se abrazó a él y después de un rato se paró y fue a hablar con Benedict. Hablaron durante horas, Thor podía escuchar algunas cosas por la puerta. En algún momento de la conversación Martin entró a su cuarto. 

“Pensé que era mejor dejarlos solos” se excusó Martin sentándose en una silla al otro lado de la habitación “y te quería agradecer por haber hecho esto. Por contarle a Benedict a pesar de que sabias que Loki se enojaría”

“Esta bien. Era necesario. Ahora solo falta sacarlo de esa casa, ya se que dijeron que no se podría si el no quería” dudó al hablar, recordaba esa conversación y no había terminado bien “pero esa no es una familia, esas personas solo lo lastimarán más. Tony me dijo que les llamaría para decirles lo que sucedió y que iríamos en unos tres días” 

“Si nos comentó. Ben esta hablando ahora de eso con Loki. Si no te importa nos gustaría acompañarlos” Thor simplemente asintió. Claro que podían ir, eran probablemente lo mas cercano que Loki tenía a unos padres. De hecho irían todos, Tony al parecer estaba listo para golpear a alguien. 

“Eso estaría bien. Loki necesitara todo nuestro apoyo en ese día. Se supone que su padre es muy poderoso, pero Tony dice que el se encarga de eso. Aun así, no..” todavía ni le hablaban a sus padres y ya estaba muy nervioso 

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fue una larga conversación que tuvo con Benedict y después de decirle varias veces que estaba bien y que no haría nada estúpido, Ben le dio un gran abrazo y se retiró. Estaba muy cansado así que se arrastró hasta su cuarto, después de haberse despedido de Martin y Ben. 

“¿Loki?” Thor lo esperaba, se veía tan cansado. Aún se sentía enojado con él, si no hubiera sido porque Ben lo tranquilizo hubiera corrido a gritarle a Thor en cuanto le mencionó lo de la llamada a casa de sus padres. Pero entendía, Thor lo hacia por él. Porque se preocupaba y Loki no estaba acostumbrado a que se preocuparan por él. 

Loki corrió y abrazó a Thor, tenía tanta suerte de tenerlo. Tenía tanta suerte de que alguien como él se preocupara. Thor lo levantó del suelo y Loki lo rodeó con sus piernas. 

“Te amo Thor” dijo besando su nuca.

“Te amo Loki” 

Loki se acomodó en el cuerpo de Thor y dejó que este lo cargara hasta la cama, donde se acurrucaron, demasiado cansados para cualquier cosa. Thor acarició su cabello y tarareó para él hasta quedarse dormido y Loki simplemente lo observo dormir. Sus facciones y su dorado cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, Loki pasó una mano por la mejilla de Thor y se acercó a él para también quedarse dormido. 

Los días siguientes pasaron mas rápido de lo que Loki hubiera deseado y cuando llegó el día en que tendría que ir a casa de sus padres no estaba listo. Nada listo. Los dos días después de que hablo con Benedict le habían hecho olvidar que este llegaría, habían sido prácticamente una larga fiesta. Habían estado Ben, Martin, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony y Thor. Loki había pasado tiempo con todos ellos y sabía que intentaban distraerlo. Se alegraba por tener tantos buenos amigos. Era una persona con tanta suerte. Agradecía tenerlos en su vida. Steve por ejemplo se había hecho muy sobreprotector con él, así que cada que salían parecía ponerse a la defensiva y miraba a todos con una cara que les advertía a las personas lo que les pasaría si se atrevían a hacerle algo a Loki. Natasha se había convertido en su mejor amiga, nunca había tenido a nadie con quién platicar de tantas cosas, desde actores, ropa, hasta de sus respectivos novios. Clint era casi igual que Steve pero a su única y torpe manera, había terminado por encariñarse de él, cada que Loki no encontraba que hacer Clint lo invitaba a jugar videojuegos. Con Tony y Bruce todo seguía igual, bueno eran de las personas que mas quería en el mundo. Las dos primeras personas en hacerlo sentir bien por simplemente ser Loki. 

Y finalmente había llegado el día, en el cual tendría que enfrentar a su padre. Ben y Thor le habían dicho que tenia que irse de esa casa, que esas personas no lo merecían y por mas que Thor insistiera que su familia no merecía a alguien como Loki, no lo podía creer. Algo en su mente seguía insistiendo que era el quien estaba mal, que era él quien no merecía tener una familia. Los había decepcionado, nunca era suficientemente bueno, no era fuerte. Y aun así, a pesar de que Loki probablemente no merecía a ninguna de las personas que estaban ese día junto a el, para acompañarlo a hacer algo que le daba mucho miedo. 

Por mas vergüenza que le diera, tenia miedo, mucho miedo. El cual disminuía al ver a todas esas personas que lo apoyaban. Tony y Bruce habían preparado un delicioso desayuno para todos y después de eso irían a casa de sus padres. Sentía como sus manos temblaban cada que comía un bocado, tanto que la mitad de la comida caía de nuevo al plato. Thor debió haber notado esto ya que puso una mano en su cintura y beso su frente susurrando un ‘todo estará bien, hermoso’. Se pegó mas al cuerpo de Thor, hasta que quedaron completamente acurrucados uno contra otro. 

“¿Y si vamos otro día?” preguntó Loki rompiendo la conversación animada que todos estaban teniendo y acaparando su atención.

“Iremos hoy” dijo Natasha acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro “no pasará nada”

“Estaremos contigo en todo momento Loki” afirmó Ben regalándole una de esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

“Ese hombre no podrá hacerte daño” le aseguró Tony con mucha seguridad.

“Tengo que ir a vomitar” dijo Loki saliendo corriendo del lugar, no podía creer que le causara tantos nervios el ir a hablar con su padre. Devolvió todo el desayuno que había comido en el inodoro. Vomitó de nuevo, sintió la presencia de Thor a su lado, como levantaba su cabello y masajeaba su espalda al tiempo que otra arcada lo recorría.

“Todo estará bien Loki” le dijo Thor levantándolo del suelo y ayudándolo a llegar al lavamanos donde limpió su rostro “aquí estamos todos. Para todas esas personas que están en el comedor eres muy importante. Para mi eres mi vida Loki, tu no sabes cuanto has hecho por mi y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. Me salvaste tantas veces, por eso no me gusta verte así” Thor besó su frente y luego sus labios “te amo y si no quieres hacer esto hoy, lo entenderemos y te apoyaremos”

“Quiero hacerlo hoy” respondió Loki abrazando a Thor. 

“Muy bien, entonces creo que es hora de irnos” dijo Thor tomándolo de la cintura, caminaron a la cocina donde ya los esperaban. 

Bruce corrió a su lado a preguntarle que si estaba bien y a asegurarle lo mismo que había hecho Thor momentos antes. Loki les aseguró que aparte de los nervios se encontraba perfectamente bien. Así fue como se dirigieron a su casa.

Loki suspiró antes de tocar el timbre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus Kudos y comentarios. Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Siento no responder todos los comentarios, no he tenido tiempo, a penas me he tomado un momento para publicar, mi horario de clases ha estado muy cargado y paso todo el día en la escuela. Pero sepan que he leído todos, gracias de nuevo. Tengan un lindo día.  
> :3


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lamento que las cosas terminaran así, Loki” se disculpó de nuevo Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El último capitulo. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y me dieron ánimos a seguir con esta historia con sus comentarios y kudos.

Habían decidido tomar cierta distancia que pudiera separarlos de Loki y su padre, suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos, pero suficientemente cerca para poder intervenir. 

Thor estaba más nervioso de lo que imaginaba, mucho más nervioso de lo que imaginaba. No podía parar de golpear su pie contra el suelo a pesar de que Natasha ya lo había pisado dos veces. Loki llevaba varios minutos esperando en la puerta, nadie iba a responderla, Thor realmente comenzaba a desesperarse. Loki los volteaba a ver como suplicándoles que hicieran algo. 

Thor estaba a punto de acercarse cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió y salió un hombre. Era muy alto, pero Loki igualaba su altura, su mirada era fría y a Thor no le inspiraba confianza. Loki comenzó a hablar, pero al parecer el hombre no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, comenzó a gritarle a Loki. Cosas como “nunca te considere mi hijo”, “sería mejor que nunca te hubieran encontrado”, “¿a que regresaste?”. Thor pensaba intervenir, pero decidió esperar. Loki se estaba haciendo mas pequeño con cada palabra que decía su padre, fue cuando salieron otras personas, aún más grandes que Loki. Comenzaron a gritarle junto con su padre, Thor supuso que eran sus hermanos, de pronto regresaron dentro de la casa. Loki comenzó a protestar y fue cuando a cambio recibió un duro golpe en el rostro por parte del hombre y comenzaron a lanzar lo que parecían sus cosas fuera de la casa. 

No se molestaron ni siquiera en meterlas en bolsas o maletas, la ropa de Loki estaba desparramada por la calle, después procedieron a lanzar muebles y objetos que se quebraban al tocar el suelo. Loki no reaccionaba solo se quedaba viendo la escena con desesperación. Fue cuando Thor decidió que era momento de actuar y al parecer los demás también, todos corrieron junto a Loki. Thor se inclinó junto a Loki, quien inmediatamente tomó su mano. Thor lo abrazó a su cuerpo y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. 

“¿Quiénes son ustedes?” preguntó con desdén el padre de Loki

“Somos sus amigos” respondió Tony recargándose junto a la puerta muy cerca del hombre.

“Loki no tiene amigos” afirmó el hombre viendo con desprecio a Loki. 

“Si los tiene” dijeron al unísono Natasha y Clint quienes con ayuda de Steve y Bruce estaban recogiendo las cosas de Loki y metiéndolas en el carro donde los esperaban Benedict y Martin a quienes Loki les había hecho jurar que no intervendrían. 

Thor podía ver como la mejilla de Loki comenzaba a inflamarse y sangraba. Había levantado el brazo para limpiar la sangre del rostro de Loki y pasaron varias cosas muy rápido. Primero el padre de Loki dijo algo entre “puta”, “marica del patinaje” y “no hubiera nacido”. No escuchó bien pero al parecer Loki si, eso es otra cosa que estaba sucediendo, Loki estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Uno muy malo. No estaba respirando y había perdido las fuerzas de sus piernas. La tercer cosa es que en algún momento Tony se había lanzado sobre el padre de Loki y había comenzado a golpearlo. 

“Tony detente” suplicó Loki intentando tomar aire, Thor lo había cargado, aún no podía controlar su ataque de pánico. 

“Anthony basta” gritó Bruce intentado separarlo del padre de Loki “basta amor, ya es suficiente” logró separarlo y llevó a Tony al auto.

“Lo lamento, Lokes” se disculpó Tony entrando al vehículo. 

“Creo que es hora de irnos” dijo Thor entrando al carro con Loki en brazos. Los demás ayudaron a terminar de subir las cosas de Loki al carro. 

“Lamento que las cosas terminaran así, Loki” se disculpó de nuevo Tony.

“Creo que no salieron tan mal” le dijo Loki sonriéndole a Tony y tomando su mano “gracias por golpearlo, hiciste lo que yo no me atreví por años a pesar de que eso te dará un regaño por parte de Bruce” 

“Lo se” dijo Tony riendo, viéndose mucho mas tranquilo y recargándose en el asiento.

Loki se acomodó sobre las piernas de Thor y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Para cuando el carro avanzó Loki ya se había quedado dormido. Thor acariciaba su cabello y veía en la cara de Loki una tranquilidad que no había visto desde hace tiempo. Probablemente aunque las cosas no habían salido tan bien Loki necesitaba separarse para siempre de su familia en lugar de intentar arreglar las cosas. Pero eso no importaba, al ver a las personas que estaban en ese carro y en el que los seguía Thor sabía que Loki ya tenía una nueva familia.

“Creo que eso salió bien” rió Martin desde el asiento del piloto “si tu no golpeabas a ese hombre lo hubiéramos hecho Ben o yo. Y eso no hubiera terminado nada bien” 

“Ya no tendrá que regresar nunca a esa casa” afirmó Ben volteando a ver a Loki “gracias Thor” le sonrió Benedict “ahora solo queda conseguir donde vivirá. No querrá quedarse con nosotros se lo hemos ofrecido muchas veces”

“Se quedará con nosotros” dijo Tony “hay suficiente espacio para él, y también para ti Thor. Se que Loki querrá pagar su estancia así que simplemente se lo permitiré. Pero ya lo hablamos Bruce y yo, nos gustaría que se quedara con nosotros”

“Primero esperemos a que despierte y decida él” aunque Thor estaba seguro de que aceptaría quedarse con Tony y Bruce, debía decidirlo él. Necesitaba sentir ese control sobre su vida, especialmente ahora que había logrado salirse de su casa.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Cuando despertó ya estaba en la cama, con Thor abrazándolo de una manera protectora. Roncaba fuertemente y por la luz o la carencia de esta se podría decir que ya era de noche. Loki comenzó a repasar los eventos del día. Ya nunca regresaría a su casa, su pad...Laufey lo había dejado muy claro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar las palabras de su padre, no era nadie para él, ya lo sabía. Pero algunas veces era bueno engañarse, pensar que en algún momento podría ser querido por su familia. Pero nunca podría ser así. Comenzó a llorar, intentando silenciar los sollozos para no despertar a Thor, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

“¿Hermoso?” preguntó Thor bostezando, Thor se sentó y tomó a Loki en brazos, sentándolo sobre sus piernas. Loki solo se dejó cargar y se acomodo escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de Thor “hey bebé ¿qué sucede?” le preguntó Thor removiendo un cabello de su rostro, y contorneando su mejilla con un dedo hasta llegar a su barbilla para elevarla. Loki no podía detener las lagrimas, habían pasado tantas cosas. El torbellino de sus pensamientos terminó cuando Thor besó sus labios, fue un beso dulce, cargado de amor.

“¿Me quieres?” le preguntó con miedo. Transportando su mirada a los ojos de Thor y sonrió al no necesitar mas respuesta que la mirada de Thor. 

“Mas de lo que podre llegar a demostrarte. Pero lo intentare” besó de nuevo los labios de Loki “cada día, si es lo que deseas. Cada día que pases conmigo, intentare demostrarte de cada forma posible cuanto importas para mi, cuanto te quiero” Loki abrazo con tanta fuerza a Thor que el impulso los derribó a los dos, Thor cayó sobre su espalda y Loki sobre él, sabía que aún lloraba porque podía ver sus lagrimas caer sobre el rostro de Thor. 

“¿Entonces ya puedo detenerme?” le preguntó Loki viéndolo a los ojos “estoy tan cansado Thor ¿puedo detenerme?”

“Si, hermoso. Yo te cargaré cuando estés cansado o triste, cuando quieras dejar de andar. Te pondré de pie siempre que caigas. Te cargaré cuando llueva o el día este soleado. Así que ya puedes detenerte que aquí estaré yo para esperarte.” Thor rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y acercó con cuidado a Loki a su rostro. Loki se inclinó en el beso y dejó a sus labios unirse con los de Thor. Giró su cabeza para poder acomodarse mejor en el beso. 

“Gracias” dijo Loki dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Thor, se sumió en el abrazo acurrucándose. Recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Thor y dejó que ese acariciara su cabello mientras le tarareaba. “te amo, Thor”

Thor solo besó su frente como respuesta y se acomodó para que los dos pudieran quedar de frente, enredaron sus cuerpos y decidieron que era buena idea dormir un rato más. Sería un día largo, así que unos minutos mas de sueño nos les vendrían nada mal. Pero Thor estaba a su lado, así dejó a su cuerpo relajarse y sumirse en el sueño.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Loki se salió de su casa, actualmente compartía un departamento con Tony y Bruce. Había intentado buscar un departamento para él solo pero sus amigos no se lo habían permitido y sabía que si seguía insistiendo, Tony era capaz de comprarle un junto al suyo para que dejara de insistir. 

Thor iba a diario, podía decirse que vivía prácticamente ahí. Loki había decidido dejar momentáneamente los estudios y actualmente trabajaba para la compañía de Tony como una especie de subdirector. Era un buen trabajo que no cualquiera podía realizar. Había regresado al patinaje y en unos meses iría a una competencia internacional, todos estaban tan emocionados que ya habían apartado sus boletos o más bien Tony había comprado boletos para todos. Loki no podía esperar a que llegara el día de la competencia y mucho menos Benedict, quien había aumentado su entrenamiento. 

Ese día regresaban de comer con los padres de Thor, habían hecho una especie de picnic en el jardín y a Loki y a Frigga les había tocado cocinar. Loki sonrió al recibir los elogios por parte de Thor. El cual devoró al menos tres platos de la comida. 

“¿Qué llevaremos?” preguntó Loki a Thor cuando iban de regreso al departamento. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y caminaban tranquilamente. 

“Gomitas de sabores” respondió Thor riendo. Era una buena opción, era noche de películas y habían pensado que sería buena idea llevar algo distinto a palomitas y comida china. 

“Gomitas de sabores será” 

Cuando llegaron al departamento ya los esperaban todos, había una gran variedad de comida regada por el suelo, desde palomitas, comida china, dulces, hasta cervezas, frituras, pastel, gelatina o algo que parecía gelatina. Loki no probaría eso, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera preparado Clint, y ya tenía malas experiencias con su comida.

Todos habían tomado su lugar de siempre. Clint y Natasha, sentados casi peleando por un enorme Puff que Tony les había comprado. Steve y su novia en un sillón para una persona. Bruce sentado en el suelo con Tony acostado sobre su pecho entre sus piernas, Bruce con una mano sobre la cintura de Tony, poniendo palomitas en su boca. Martin y Ben no irían esa noche ya que tenían una cita. Thor y Loki ocuparon su lugar en el sillón, desparramados completamente sobre éste. Loki se acurruco contra Thor, enredaron sus piernas y lanzaron la bolsa de gomitas al centro de la sala, quedándose unas para ellos. 

Thor abrazó a Loki entre sus brazos. Y Loki se dejó rodear por le esencia de Thor. Ambos se pertenecían como nadie podía ver y no es que esperaban que las personas comprendieran, probablemente ni ellos mismos lo hacían. Y aún con las dudas de lo que podría pasar en unos años, Loki era feliz. En esos momentos estaba en los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el universo y se sentía seguro, pertenecía a ese lugar; con esas personas que reían y comían, con esas que lo aceptaban por quien era. 

Pertenecía con Thor, y en su mente le decía a Baldur ‘gracias por haberme ayudado a encontrar esta estrella’. 

Volteó a ver a Thor y se sintió como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, en paz y feliz. Se giró completamente para besar esos labios y sumirse en un mundo que era completamente suyo, otro mundo fuera del hielo donde por primera vez sentía calidez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto termina mi primer fanfic...  
> No tardaré mucho en comenzar a publicar el segundo, pero ahora será un ironfrost y tendrá un tema más oscuro que éste.  
> Espero realmente que les haya gustado la historia y que la disfrutaran así como yo disfruté escribirla. Me disculpo de nuevo por no contestar sus comentarios, con la escuela y el trabajo a penas tengo el tiempo suficiente para publicar, pero quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de ellos.  
> Que tengan un grandioso fin de semana.  
> :3 besos a todos..


End file.
